Love with obstacles
by xxRedshadowxx
Summary: Dante and Zhalia are getting closer and closer,but a new powerfull enemy makes the team big trouble. Is there even a chance for them? Read and find out! Don't forget to leave a review:)
1. The bad feeling

This is my first story,so don't expect too much:)Enjoy!

Disclamer:I don't own Huntik(What a suprise)

"Thank you Metz!"With that the screen went black. At Dante's Holotome appeared a mission card. He took it and put it in his drawer. In this moment the door opened. He looked at Zhalia who came in and rolled her eyes,followed by Sophie and Lok who were arguing.

"If you don't stop with your childish fight,I'm going to kick your ass back to school!"Zhalia said angry and sat down next to Dante. Lok just sat down at the armchair,silent,and Sophie just huffed. Zhalia turned now to Dante with a small smile.

"Next time you're going to pick them up from school!"She said with a nerved voice. Dante just smiled.

"So,why are we here?A new mission?"Lok asked curios. Dante now turned his head to the other two and smiled.

"Yes. I just talked to Metz. The mission is to find the titan Lara,the siren. Our informations say that the titan is in a cave in Brazil."Dante informed them. Lok jumped up.

"Finally!"He said happy. It was true. They hadn't much missions after all what happened. Dante smiled.

"So when are we leaving?"Sophie asked happy as well.

,,Our plane leaves in 2 hours,that means that you have to be there at time."

The three of them nodded.

"So then,what are we waiting for?Let's go Soph!"With that he jumped up,pulled Sophie up from the chair and pulled her after her out

"See ya there!"Was the last thing that they've heard from them before the door shut. Zhalia sighted and shook her head,but Dante saw a small smile at her lips. She turned her head to him and their looks locked. He was looking straight in her pair of hazel eyes and she in his amber ones.

"Well,I should go then too."Zhalia said breaking the eye contact and stood up.

"Oh,yes of course"He said and lead her to the door. He opened it for her and she made her way out. She smiled a last time at him and walked out. He smiled back and closed the door behind her. He sighted. He shook his head with a smile and went upstairs to pack his stuff as well.

* * *

They were sitting in the airplane right now. Zhalia was sitting at the window next to Dante,and Sophie with Lok in front of them. Sophie was listening to her MP3 player and read a book,Lok was sleeping,Dante was relaxing and Zhalia was just looking out of the window. She had a bad feeling about this mission. Dante noticed it and laid a hand at her shoulder. She jumped a bit in her seat and turned her head to Dante.

"Are you alright?You're looking quite thoughtful"He said with a small smile,but Zhalia could see that he was worried.

"Yes,I am. I'm just a bit tired,that's all"She answered short. She saw in his eyes that he was still worried and didn't believe her. She laid a hand at his arm and looked him straight in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Really"She said with a gentle voice. He sighted,but finally nodded. She smiled back and turned back to the window. Soon she fell asleep. Dante noticed that something was bothering her and she didn't want to tell him. He looked back to her and noticed that she fell asleep. He took his coat and laid It over her. He smiled and soon fell asleep too.

The flight went like .But they didn't knew that this mission was going to be full of trouble that noone would've expected...

TBC

* * *

Soooo. This was my first chapter. I know , I know it was quite short and in future I'm going to make longer ones. Let's see this chapter as an "entry" for the story. Anyway I really have to know what you're thinking about the first chapter,so it would be great if you could review it:)(I promise that the future chapters will be trice that long if not longer)


	2. Mission with troubles

**First of all a huge thanks to everyone who reviewes the first chap.**

**This chapter is longer,so enjoy:)**

* * *

The team was now walking for 3 hours through the Brazilian amazon,in vain. Dante walked in front of them with a map at his Holotome,Sophie of course next to him and Zhalia with Lok behind them. Lok was every time caught in some plants or fell,so Zhalia had to stay behind with him to help him up,because Miss Casterwill,didn't bother,and Dante had to navigate the probably 8th time Lok lost his patience.

"Guys!How much further do we have to go?"Lok asked pushing some vines beside.

"Don't worry Lok,we're almost there"Dante reassured him.

"Oh come on Lok!I thought you've missed the missions!"Sophie said with a teasing tone.

"Yeah,I've missed the adventures and not this plants and vines!"he said a bit nerved.

Zhalia smirked just like Dante.

While the others were walking Zhalia's bad feeling grow. She looked carefull around and slowed a bit down.

She didn't noticed that a vine made it's way from behind toward her. It slowly wraps itself around her waist. At this moment Zhalia felt something around her waist. She looked down and saw the vine making its way up. She wanted to call the others,but it already closed her mouth. Zhalia kicked and pushed around and tried to free herself,but in vain. She looked to the others,who didn't seem to notice it. They just walked further and further. It covered her mouth so,that she wasn't able to breath. She slumped at the ground and felt how she was pulled deeper into the amazon. She had to call the others. With all her strength she fired a Boltflare at it,and to her surprise,it let go for a moment of her mouth. She took her chance and took a deep breath.

"Dante!"She cried before the vine covered her mouth again, and now pulled her more rough back.

As Dante heard the scream,he spun around and looked for Zhalia,just like Lok and Sophie. She wasn't with them anymore. His eyes widened,and without hesitation he ran back in the direction where the scream came from,followed by Lok and Sophie.

"Zhalia!"They called frustrated while running and looking around. Finally they saw her. She was kneeling at the ground. Her mouth covered with a vine,like her waist.

"Zhalia!"Dante called worried. She looked up and met his amber eyes. She looked really pale,like he could pass out every moment. They ran towards her. Dante kneeled down beside her and pulled with all his strength the vine of her mouth. Sophie and Lok tried to fight the other veins as well,which were attacking them now as well. As Dante freed Zhalia,she smiled weak. She leaned her head against his chest and breathed hard.

"Are you alright?"he asked after a time and titled her chin up. She smiled weak but nodded,still trying to catch her breath. Then they heard a scream. They turned their heads to see that the monster vine was pulling Lok away.

"LOK!"Sophie screamed and shot a Raypulse at the vine,which effect had,that it let go of Lok,but made it's way to her now.

"Guys,Let's go!"Lok said a bit panicked and ran toward them. Dante nodded and helped Zhalia up,who was still weakened by the vines. They started to run through the amazon,still followed by the vines,until they reached a cave.

"Come on,let's go in!"Dante said to his team members,and they did so.

As they ran into the cave, Dante turned around to see that the vines slowly made their way back into the amazon.

'Why aren't they following us anymore?'he thought.

Slowly they stopped running and were catching their breaths. Sophie and Lok slumped at the ground,while Zhalia leaned against the cave wall and was cursing under her breath.

Slowly she calmed and took a deep breath.

"Now,where exactly did we end?"Zhalia asked looking around.

Now Sophie and Lok stood up as well. Dante took out his Holotome and scanned the cave they were in. Suddenly Sophie sensed a strong energy. She held her temples and closed her eyes,what caught the attentions of the others.

"I'm sensing a strong energy coming from the inside of the cave."Sophie said pointing into the dark passage. Then a 3D-model from the cave appeared at Dante's Holotme.

"We're in the cave,we're supposed to go before this vine-attack"Dante stated. Zhalia furrowed her brows.

"Great!So what are we waiting for?Let's move!"Lok said excited. Sophie smiled and started to walk with Lok. Dante and Zhalia slowly followed them.

"That's to easy"Zhalia said turning her head to Dante who sighted.

"I know"He just said.

After some more minutes of walking through the dark stone passage they've reached a room made of stone. In the middle of it was a little dark blue shining lake. Behind it was a huge statue of a siren who was sitting at a stone,probably Lara.

"Wow. It looks beautiful!"Sophie said amazed looking around. Even Zhalia was amazed from the beauty of the room. Slowly they made their way to the statue.

"So. Who's going to take the titan?"Sophie asked looking around.

"No one!"A unfamiliar female voice said stepping into the cave. The team turned surprised around and saw woman standing there in red ninja like clothes. The team looked at them surprised.

"Great!First these vines and now these ninja-freaks!"Lok said annoyed.

"Don't you dare to speak like this to us!Attack and get the titan!"Their leader commanded. They nodded and attacked.

The team went into their fight positions,and soon they found themselves in a fight. Dante was fighting against 3 of them,Sophie against 2,like Lok,and Zhalia against their leader.

"Touchram!"Zhalia fired.

"Blood shield!"Her opponent blocked. Zhalia looked a bit surprised. She'd never heard of this spell.

"Shadow slide,Thunder knife!" She called,and hit Zhalia with full force in her stomach.

She flew back and hit a cave wall. It felt like a knife was rammed into her stomach. Dante saw it and his eyes widened in shock. He wanted to go and help her,but two others from them blocked him the way.

"E-ver-fight!"Zhalia called still holding her stomach. The spell healed her physical wound,but the pain was still there. She looked up and saw her opponent smirking.

"I had expected more from the famous Zhalia Moon!"The woman said laughing. Zhalia felt the anger streaming through her veins.

"Shadowspeed,Venomhand!" She called and ran towards the woman,but she jumped beside and and grabbed her at her throat. Zhalia kicked her into her stomach and she let go of her.

Zhalia looked around and saw that the others had their troubles too. She looked at Dante who looked at her with worried eyes,and then punched another. Zhalia looked at the statue,and then back to him. He nodded and understood what she meaned.

Zhalia looked back to her opponent,who ran toward her,with a spell in her hand.

"Raypulse!"Dante fired the spell at her,and she flew at the ground.

Zhalia used her chance and ran toward the statue. She touched it and called the titan.

"Come out,Lara!"Zhalia called and a blue flash appeared. For one moment the cave was blinded with shining blue light.

The next thing they saw was Zhalia standing at the lake,with a huge siren behind her. It had long dark blue wavy hair,shining green eyes,pale blue skin, and wore a knee long blue dress. The others eyes widened.

"Wow!"Lok and Sophie said in union with wide eyes. Dante just smiled.

"Regroup!"The opponent leader called.

"But veronica said-"

"I know what Veronica said,but they've got the titan,and now do what I told you to!"

The other girl nodded and they re-grouped. One of them called a spell and they disappeared in red dust.

Zhalia walked over the lake to the ground and turned around to the titan.

"Thank you Lara."She said smiling. The titan smiled too and nodded. Then it went back into it's amulet,which was around Zhalia's neck.

Zhalia took a deep breath and turned back around to the team.

"Rescue in the last second!"Lok said relieved."These womans were quite strong"He added.

"They used spells I've never heard or read of"Sophie added worried.

"Maybe the council knows more about them. I'm going to ask them,but first we have to go back."He said sighting. Lok's eyes widened.

"Do we have to go through these killer vines again?"He asked remembering what just had happened.

"I don't think that they're attacking us. They're probably controlled by these womans."Zhalia said cold.

"So,then let's make our way back to the plane."Dante said with a small smile .Sophie and Lok started walking,followed by Dante,who supported Zhalia.

After a long walk through the amazon,they've finally reached the plane.

Sophie and Lok slumped next to each other down at their seats,and Dante helped Zhalia down at the seat next to his in the pilot cabin. She smiled.

"Thank you."She said with a tired voice. Dante smiled and put two strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Are you alright?Does something hurt?"He asked now worried and caressed her cheek with his palm. She smiled.

"I'm fine."She answered with a tired voice,which Dante noticed.

"Try to get some sleep. It was a hard mission."He said warm. She sighted,but finally agreed. He smiled and went to his seat.

Zhalia slowly drifted asleep,like Lok and Sophie already did 2 minutes after they slumped at their chairs and Dante started the plane.

The plane took slowly off and headed venice.

* * *

Meanwhile that a woman in dark clothes sat at a throne in a castle. Around the throne were huge flames.

"Mistress Veronica."A female voice called and slowly walked towards the throne and kneeled down in front of it.

"I hope you've got good news Jane."Veronica said cold.

"I'm afraid not. We've failed to get the titan Lara,but Dante Vale and his team were there,and we did what you told us to."Jane said looking down.

Veronica smirked.

"Excellent. Everything is working just as planned."She said still smirking.

"Jane,you can go. For now."Veronica commanded.

"Yes Mistress."Jean said and left.

"That is going to be interesting."

TBC

* * *

**Sorry for mistakes etc.**

**Anyway tell me what you think about this chapter and be so nice to leave a review^^**


	3. Veronicas first move

**So,here we go with the next chap:)**

**I'm sorry,it took me a bit longer than I expected, you know family and all this stuff...**

**Anyway again a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chaps!I'm so glad that you liked the previous chapters!**

* * *

The team sat in Dante's living room. Lok at the couch next to Sophie and Dante and Zhalia at an armchair. They're giving the report to Metz about the last mission.

"So,you've got the titan?"Metz asked with his German accent.

"Yes we do but we had some troubles on our way."Dante answered his mentor.

"What kind of trouble?"Metz asked surprised. Before Dante could answer,Lok did.

"First we were attacked and chased from some monster vines which were controlled by some freaky woman in ninja spy clothes who fought us back in the cave after this!"He explained a bit angry.

Metz,Dante and Sophie looked puzzled at Lok and Zhalia rose an eyebrow. Lok looked around and noticed the looks.

"What?Did I say something wrong?"He asked confused.

"No Lok. I think you described it perfect." Zhalia said smiling.

Metz looked at Dante with a questioning look.

"First everything went well until we got into a fight with some vines,which chased us to te cave. Then as we wanted to take the titan we got attacked by a group of woman."Dante explained.

"Is everyone alright?"Metz asked suprised.

"Yes,we are. But they were quite strong."Dante said now a bit worried.

"They used spells I've never heard of. Strong spells."Sophie said joining the conversation.

"I'm going to talk with the council about this. Maybe they know more about this. I'll call if I need more information"Metz said with a thoughtful look. Dante nodded and the screen went black.

"That just don't makes any sense!"Sophie complained.

"What do you mean?"Lok asked.

"Well first they lead us through the vines to the cave,then they attack us and when we've got the titan they just leave!"Sophie said thoughtful.

"Maybe they were scared from us?"Lok shrugged.

"They knew us"Zhalia said cold.

Now they turned their heads to her.

"It looks like they were after us and not after the titan."She added sighting.

"But why should they?"Sophie asked surprised. Zhalia rose an eyebrow.

"Revenge,power,world domination,I can continue if you want me to."Zhalia said sarcastic.

"Metz and the council will call if they need something,why don't you go home and rest a bit?"Dante suggested.

"Okay,call if you need something."Lok said smiling and the three walked to the door. Zhalia looked once again back. Dante smiled at her,and she smiled back,and then they left.

As the door closed Dante sighted. Now they had to wait till the council knows more. He hated it to be tapped in the dark. He stood up and walked upstairs in his office. He took his Holotome out and studied the spells they used.

* * *

Zhalia just said goodbye to the kids and was walking now through the alleys of Venice.

It was getting dark. Not that she was afraid from the darkness,it was the opposite,but this time she felt spied. And she knew well about this stuff. She was the best of the best.

After some more minutes of walking,she reached her apartment. It wasn't that huge like that one back in the organization,but it was okay.

As she wanted to open the door with her key,she saw that the door was already a split open. She furrowed her brows and opened the door,slowly. Everything was dark,so she switched the light on. As she did so her eyes widened. The whole apartment was a mess. Clothes and papers laid everywhere around. She walked toward the clothes and put them back. After she cleaned the apartment,she changed in more comfortable clothes and walked back into the living room.

Suddenly she felt dizzy. She was able to take one more step, until she slumped at the floor. The last thing she saw was a silhouette of someone before everything went back.

* * *

It was morning and Dante was still sitting in his office. He was working through the whole night on mission reports,bills etc. Suddenly his mobile rang. He took it and looked at the number.

'Zhalia?' he thought surprised and took it off.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Vale."A female voice said. Dante furrowed his brows. That wasn't Zhalia but her phone number.

"Who are you?"Dante asked short.

"My name is Veronica,Veronica Nero,but I don't think that this is important to you right now,but I think your pretty teammember Zhalia is."She said still calm,but Dante could hear her grinning through the mobile.

"Where is she?"He yelled angry into the phone.

"She's in her apartment,maybe alive,maybe not. Why don't you go and check her yourself?"With that the call ended.

First Dante just stayed like that,until he realized what had just happen. When he did,he jumped up,grabbed his coat and run outside. He ran as fast as he was able to. Maybe it was a trap,but he didn't cared in this pushed people beside,who were in his way and ran directly in the direction of her apartment. He was worried. Pretty much to be exactly.

Who was this woman?why would she do that to them?Who was she?Why did she told him what had happen?

But Dante's mind wasn't in the condition to think straight. Who knows what they've done to her,and that the woman said that she could be dead didn't eased the situation either. Zhalia. Death. At this thought he ran even faster. Now he was running through the last alley until her apartment. He was even able to see it.

'Please be alright!'He thought and ran toward the door.

He stopped infront of it and kicked it open. The door flew out of it's hangs and flew some meters in the room,without even using a spell. The room was dark but he was able to see that everything was a mess. He looked around until he saw a person lying at the ground. Zhalia. He ran toward her and kneeled down beside her.

She was laying at her back. Her hair in her face and her eyes closed. Dante shook her gently and called her name.

"Zhalia?Zhalia,can you hear me?"He called worried,but no reply.

He checked her pulse. It was weak,but she was still alive. He lifted her up bridal style and carried her with him to his apartment.

* * *

Zhalia woke up by something warm at her face. She slowly opened her eyes. As she did so, she was blinded by a sunbeam and closed them again with a groan. Then she felt something warm at her hand,and at her cheek.

"Zhalia?Zhalia are you awake?"a familiar male voice asked gently.

Zhalia opened her eyes again,but now slowly. She saw Dante sitting next to her at the bed. He looked worried and held her hand with his ,and with his other one caressed her cheek. Just then she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment anymore. She was lying in a bed in Dante's house.

"Dante?What happened?"She asked with a low voice.

"I should ask you that. I found you unconscious in your apartment,carried you here,and healed you,but even that was almost impossible. Zhalia,your lungs were poisoned"He said worried.

Her eyes widened a bit.

"I-I don't know. I went back home,and everything was a mess. I cleaned it up and changed. Then I wanted to walk into the livingroom,but felt dizzy,that was when everything became black." She explained with still a low voice.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked still worried.

"Yes,I think so. Thanks to you."She said smiling a small but soft smile at him. He smiled back.

"Everytime again."He said and let his hand go of her cheek.

"How did you find me?"Zhalia asked after some moments and looked straight into his amber eyes. He sighted.

"Yesterday I got a call from a woman. It was from your mobile,so I expected that it was you. She told me where you were and that you would be maybe even dead,then she ended the call. I ran out from the house straight to your apartment. I found you there with a weak pulse and breathing hard,so I carried you here and tried to heal you,which was quite difficult because your lungs were full of poisoned air."He explained not breking the eye contact.

She stood silent. She was to stunned to say anything,but to her luck Dante did.

"You're going to stay here for a while until we know more." He said now with a small smile. As Zhalia wanted to say something,he did.

"No.I want no excuses. It's too dangerous and I have enough rooms."He said stubborn.

Zhalia knew that he was right and that arguing with him wouldn't change anything. She sighted.

"Fine."She said giving up.

Dante smiled.

"Good,now rest a bit. If you need something,call me." He let go of her hand ,smiled a last time at her and went out. He let the door a split open to hear her if she would call him,and left.

Zhalia sighted. Poisoned air? That was something you don't hear often.

'Well I have to do my best out of it.'She thought. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

Dante let the door a split open and made his way downstairs. He walked into the living room and sat down at the couch. He smiled. Zhalia was now staying with him again.

He yawned. He was very tired because he stayed the whole day and night next to Zhalia,just in case. He already told the kids what wanted to come but Dante reassured them that Zhalia was alright,but needed her rest.

He had to prevent that something like that would never happen again to anyone of the team,especially not to Zhalia,but for that he needed to know who this Veronica is and what she wants from them.

Veronica knew their weakpoints,which she was going to use against them in the future...

TBC

* * *

**Well,that's it for now. I really need to know what you think about this chapter. I promise that there will be more DxZ in the next one!Oh and sorry for the lack of action here.I didn't really find a place to put some in here...  
**

**And I apologize again for my mistakes.I finished it at 1am,so you can imagine how I looked the day at school:D**

**So pleeease be so kind and leave a review!;)**


	4. The fight and the strange book

**A HUGE thanks again to everyone who is reviewing this story!:)**

**This chapter is playing three days after the last one. Enjoy;)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Huntik,neither the characters. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. I just own my OC's.**

* * *

Zhalia laid at her back in the guestroom bed in Dante's house,staring at the ceiling. It was already night,but she wasn't able to sleep. The thing what happened back there in her apartment was still bothering her. Dante explained everything to her,but it made no sense. They had their chance to kill her,so why didn't they?

After some more minutes of trying to fall asleep,she decided to go to the gym and train. She almost just stayed in bed the past few days,so she was full of energy now.

She kicked off the blanket and sat up. She looked at the clock. 2pm. Dante would be probably asleep,so she made her way downstairs to the gym. Quietly she passed Dante's bedroom and then his office, until she finally reached the stairs. She made her way down and after some more steps she finally reached it.

She opened the door and stepped in. Then she closed it behind her again and switched the light on. There was every kind of different sport stuff.

'So then,with what should I start?'She thought looking around. Then her eyes caught the punching ball. She smiled and made her way to it.

* * *

Dante laid at his bed,staring at the ceiling. He wasn't able to sleep. It was one of those hot nights in Venice and he wasn't tired at all.

Suddenly he heard some strange noises from downstairs. He sat up and looked at the clock. 2.30 pm. He narrowed his eyes and stood up. He walked to the door,opened it without making a noise and made his way quietly downstairs.

As he was standing in the living room,he heard that the noises came from the gym. He walked toward it's door and saw that the light was on. He slowly opened the door and looked in.

He looked surprised as he saw Zhalia ,standing there in black shorts,a green top and her hair made as a ponytail,punching the punching ball.

He made his way in.  
"Zhalia?" He asked still a bit surprised.

She stopped punching it and slowly turned around.

"I'm sorry ,did I wake you up?"She asked looking at him with apology.

"No you didn't. I was already awake when I heard you."He said smiling,which made her smile too.

"So,why aren't you asleep?"He asked after a while.

" I couldn't sleep. I had too much energy,You?" She asked him and sat down against a wall.

"I don't know. Guess the same with me."He said and joined her at the ground.

After some time of talking about random stuff,it began to be interesting.

"You really think that you could beat me in a one vs. one battle?"Dante asked a bit laughing.

Zhalia rose her right eyebrow.

"Pardon me?I don't think that,I know it!"Zhalia said self confident.

Now it was Dante's time to rise an eyebrow.

"So,then you aren't afraid of a battle?Right now,right here. Just the two of us without titans."He asked with a smirk at his lips and stood up.

"Then let's see if the foundations"top" seeker,can beat me."She said standing up. They made their way to each at one side of the gym.

"So Miss Moon,sure you'll handle it?" Dante said teasing and went into his fight position.

"I will,but I don't know if you can."She said and went into her fight position as well.

Soon the fight started.

"Touchram!"She called,but Dante was faster

"Armorbrand!"he blocked her attack.

"Nice try,but not fast enough."He smiled and ran toward her.

"Nimblefire, Boltflare!" He fired.

She jumped beside."

Hyperstride!Darkfog!"And as soon as she called the spell,she stood behind him and hit him in his back.

"Touchram!"He flew through the hall against the wall.

"Nice step"He admitted ,but soon a smirk appeared at his face. "Spidertouch!"It grabbed her arm and Dante pulled her to him.

"Dragonfist!"He called and it hit Zhalia in her stomach.

She flew some meters back at the ground. She held her stomach and looked up. Grinning.

"Everfight!"She called and the pain was gone.

"Is that everything you got? Come on ! I expected more from you!"She said teasing.

He smiled evil. That would become more interesting with every minute.

"Boltflare! Nimblefire,Overslam!"

"Armorbrand,Venomhand!"She attacked,but missed.

"Armorbrand,Stonegrid!"He tried to catch her arm,but failed.

"Hyperstride!"She jumped in the air and landed a bit further away from him in the gym."Raypulse!"She attacked again.

The fight went on like this. Both of them weren't ready to give up. While they fought they didn't notice that the sun already began to rise, and the morning began.

* * *

Sophie and Lok were on their way to Dante's house. They found something in Sophies libery about the spells these woman used. They called Dante and Zhalia a couple of times but both of them didn't reply,so they had to go to them.

"What do you think are they doing?" Sophie asked Lok.

"Well I guess sleeping like every other normal human would do at this time."Lok said a bit pissed.

"Oh come on Lok!Don't be such a child!"Sophie said crossing her arms.

"A child?Seriously? Who saved you every time you were in danger?Me! I don't think that that is childish!"He said still pissed.

Before Sophie was able to say something back,they reached Dante's house. They walked the 5 stone stairs to his door up and knocked at the door. No reply.

"You see? Probably still sleeping!"Lok said smiling. Sophie rolled her eyes.

She opened the door and they walked in. The livingroom was empty. Suddenly Sophie heard something.

"Lok,did you hear that?"Sophie asked surprised.

"Did I hear what?" He asked confused. That was when they heard a loud bang.

"That!"Sophie said with a hushed voice.

"It sounds like it's coming from the gym!"Lok said with the same hushed voice and pointed in the direction of the gym.

They slowly made their way to the source of the noises. Now they stood infront of the closed door.

Lok opened it and was almost hit by a Boltflare. They looked in and saw Zhalia fighting against Dante.

"Yeah Lok. Defenetly sleeping!"Sophie said,not stopping to look at them.

* * *

"Darkfog!"Zhalia called and disappeared from his view. Dante heard steps behind him and spinned around.

"Boltflare!"He called and hit her,but she was still standing.

The fog disappeared and now they were able to see each other again.

Both were breathing heavily and tired,but not going to give up.

"Touchram!"She jumped beside and ran toward him.

"Spidertouch!"He called and grabbed Zhalia's arm. He pulled her to him and used Stonegrip.

She tried to free herself,but failed. She looked up to him and met his amber eyes and he in her brown ones. They stared in each other eyes for some moments. Just then they noticed how close their lips were. Without knowing it they slowly started to lean in. Their lips were almost touching ,until...

"Wow guys!That was incredible!"Lok said amazed and making him and Sophie noticeable.

Dante recalled the spell and the two of them jumped a bit away from each other,obviously surprised.

Sophie gave Lok a slap at his backhead.

"Ouch!What was that for?"Lok asked angry.

"What are you doing here that early?"Dante asked to change the topic.

"Oh,ehm,I found the spells these woman used."Sophie informed them grinning.

"I'm going to take a shower before!"Zhalia said leaving the gym.

"Me too. You two go to the livingroom,I'll be there in 10 minutes."Dante said and left too.

As Zhalia walked upstairs in the guestroom,she was still thinking about what had happened back there in the gym.

'One day I'll kill you for this Lok.'she thought smiling about the boys timing.

'We've almost kissed. Again.'She thought and took her usual clothes out.

She went into the bathroom of the guestroom and took a shower. The cold drops of the water relaxed her.

'But if he would've feelings for me,he would've kissed me already.'She thought.

'What am I thinking,of course he don't have any feelings for me. Why should he? I'm just his teammate. I even tried to kill him once!' She argued with herself. She sighted.

* * *

Downstairs were Dante,Lok and Sophie already sitting at the couch in the livingroom.

"So,did you find anything out?"Lok asked Dante,who seemed with his thoughts away.

"Nothing. Not even a clue."He said sighting.

"I found the spells they used in a book from my libery."Sophie said taking outba red thick book.

Just then Zhalia walked downstairs in her usual clothes. She sat down at the couch and looked at the book.

"The forbidden spells."She read out loud and looked questionable to Sophie.

"In this book I found the spells they used. Open it."Sophie said to Dante.

He took the book and did. At the first page were the spells these woman used,but as he turned to the next page,it was empty. He flipped through the whole book,but every page except for the first one was empty.

"What's it?"Zhalia asked confused.

"The other pages are empty."Dante said thoughtful.

"Let me see."Zhalia said and took the book.

"I've tried breakspell,but there's no spell,they're just empty.

Zhalia couldn't stop looking at the "empty"pages. There weren't any empty pages. She flipped the pages. At every page was written something.

'Who's this book kidding?'

"Zhalia?What's wrong?"Dante asked taking her back to reality.

"Oh,nothing."She said clsing the book.

Before anyone could say or ask something Dante's TV screen blinked.

"An incoming call from the foundation."Dante said and stood up. He took it on and sat back down.

Guggenheim's face appeared.

"Hello team. Great to see you together here."The blond haired german said.

"Any news?"Dante asked.

"No,but a new mission."Guggenheim said with his thick german accent.

"Details?"Zhalia asked cold. She didn't liked Guggenheim,so she saw no need to talk around the topic.

"You have to go to Ireland,County Kerry to be exactly. Our sources report that tourists went to the Boulder tomb and saw a ghost like creature ."He explained. Zhalia narrowed her eyes a bit. She expected what he was going to say.

"And you think that's a titan. Fine,we're going to take a look at this."Dante said nodding.

"Great,you'll have backup again. Scarlett Byrne."Yep. Right that is what Zhalia expected.

"Ok. Thanks Guggenheim."With that the screen went black.

"Yeah! Back home!I've so missed moms food!"Lok said with a dreaming look.

"Yeah,back to Ireland. Great!"Zhalia mumbled so that no one could hear her.

"We'll meet tomorrow morning at 9am at the airport."Dante said serious. Sophie and Lok nodded.

'First this strange book,now Ireland and Scarlett Byrne?It couldn't get more worse,could it?'

'But one thing is for sure. I'm going to take another look at this book...Why can only I see the pages?'

* * *

**Jup,that's it for now. Just to warn you for the next chap,I don't really like Scarlett...I HATE her! **

**Anyway don't forget to review;)**

***waving with a smile*See you in the next chap! **


	5. Up's and down's

** 1. Thank you so much for your reviews!**

** 2. Sorry for my spelling and/or grammar errors.**

** So here's the next chap. Enjoy;) **

* * *

"Ireland,huh?"Veronica asked and a grin rose at her face.

"Yes my Mistress. They have a new mission,with Scarlett Byrne."Jane replied.

"Why don't we give them a little visit?"Veronica asked more herself then Jane.

"Does this mean you're coming with us?"Jane asked surprised.

"Yes,I will"She said still grinning.

'We're meeting sooner than you think Mr. Vale"

* * *

The team was sitting at the plane on their way to Ireland. Zhalia next to Dante, infront of Sophie and Lok. The way was silent,except for the mumbles of Lok like:

'Mom,keep a piece of the apple pie for me!'

Zhalia kept thinking about the book,Dante was deep in his thoughts and Sophie and Lok were deep asleep.

Zhalia couldn't hold it any longer.

"Dante?"She asked in a low voice,not to wake up the others,

He turned his head to her.

"Yes?"He asked smiling.

"I have to tell you something about this book."She started looking at her lap.

"What's it?"He asked smiling.

She sighted.

"You all said that there were empty pages,right?"She asked looking up. He nodded.

"Well,they aren't to me."She said now serious.

He looked confused.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"Yesterday when you gave me the book to have a look at it,I flipped through it. I didn't saw any empty pages."She said now looking in his eyes.

"Really?Why didn't you told us back there?"He asked a bit surprised.

"I don't think the other two have to know about it yet. Who knows,maybe Lok's even going to tell this Veronica about it."She said sarcastic.

"And why did you tell me then?"He asked a bit curious.

She looked up at him and smiled a bit.

"Because I trust you the most."She simply said.

He was surprised to hear that. Of course he kinda knew it,but to hear it from her meant a lot to him.

Zhalia opened the book and went to the second page.

At every page were written spells.

"At the other pages are spells and their meanings as well,nothing more."Zhalia said looking at Dante.

"Ok. We're going to have a look at this when we're back in Venice again."Dante suggested. Zhalia nodded.

"Oh,and I didn't forget about the fight yesterday."She said smirking.

First he looked a bit surprised,but then fast understood that she was playing with him.

"It was a tie cause we were interrupted."She said still smirking and made it comfortable in her seat. He grinned a bit.

"Yeah,we were. Then we should hope that we're not getting interrupt again."He said smirking as well.

Her smirk rose into a smile,but she didn't let her guard fall and closed her eyes.

"We'll see." She said slowly drifting asleep.

* * *

Right now they were sitting in Lok's moms livingroom.

"It's so nice to see you again!It was too long ago!"Sandra said smiling and gave them their cup of tea.

"Thanks Ms. Lambert!" Dante said politely.

"You're the best mom!"Lok said smiling.

"So,when does Scarlett arrive?"Lok asked.

"Well she should be here in any-"but Sandra was cut off by a knock at the door.

"It has to be her."She said walking to the door.

She opened the door and smiled.

"Scarlett my dear,come in!" Loks's mom said friendly and led her in.

"Thanks Ms. Lambert." Scarlett said smiling and made her way in.

"Lok!Dante!"She called happy and ran to the two of them and gave them a huge hug.

Zhalia sighted in annoyance and Sophie narrowed her brows.

"It's so nice to see you again!"Scarlett said and let go of the two,acting like Zhalia and Sophie weren't there.

"It's nice to see you as well Scarlett."Dante said smiling.

"So,we're going on a mission together?"She asked taking a seat next to Dante.

"Yes. It's about the Bolder tomb here in Kerry. Our sources expect there to be a titan."Dante informed her.

"Yes,I've heard about it!There are rumors from tourists about a ghost. That has to be the titan!"She exclaimed.

"Yes,that's right. We want to leave tomorrow morning."Dante told them.

"Great!"Scarlett said smiling,.

From there on they started to chat until the evening. Well everyone except for Zhalia. She was silent during the whole time. She didn't saw a need why she should talk with them about random stuff.

Slowly the sun went down and the little stars made it's way at the sky. After a long talk,Zhalia decided to go to her room. That was definitely too much of Scarlett.

"I think I'm going upstairs now. See you tomorrow!" Zhalia said making standing up.

"That early?"Lok asked surprised.

"I don't really feel well."She replied short and made her way upstairs.

"If you need something just call!" Sandra said as politely as always.

Zhalia just continued to walk upstairs and went into her room. She closed the door behind her and slummed at her bed.

"One day I'll kill her,you can bet on it!" She said annoyed and angry into her pillow.

It was true.

Scarlett was almost just talking to Dante and tried to impress him. Lok of course didn't notice,and Sophie tried the whole time to join the conversation. It was just so annoying.

'I hope that we're leaving this place as fast as we came!'She thought sighting.

She stood up and changed in her PJ's,switched the lights off and went on the balcony.

She took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh land air. Then she heard voices.

"So,see you tomorrow then,right?"

Zhalia looked down. Scarlett was standing with Dante infront of the door.

He nodded.

"Okay then,see you tomorrow!"She said and gave him a hug,which he replied with hesitation.

Scarlett looked up and saw Zhalia standing there. She gave her an evil grin and let go of Dante.

"Goodnight!"She said to Dante and turned around to walk home.

Zhalia furrowed her brows.

'Calm down Zhaal,she's making it on purpose!'she tried to calm herself and watched at the sky again.

The moon shined bright at her face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. She didn't knew why,but the moon always calmed her. She liked the moon,and not because of her surname,it was like a mystery,like a mystery which didn't want to be solved.

After some time she felt watched and opened her eyes. As she looked down she saw Dante staring at her. He smiled,which made her smile too. She replied the smile and went into her room again.

She closed the door of the balcony and went into her bed. The lights were off,just the moonlight made light in her room. She laid at her right side,looking out of the window.

'Let's hope I'll survive tomorrow.'She thought sighting and closed her eyes.

Slowly she drifted asleep.

* * *

At the next morning Dante awoke early. At 6am to be exactly. He opened his eyes and his vision started to clear.

'Right,our mission.'he remembered.

He slowly sat up and looked out of the window. The sun was already high at the sky. The sky was baby blue and the weather looked great.

He stood up and changed in his usual clothes. He grabbed his Caliban amulet and took it around his neck,then took out his Holotome and opened it.

Now it was time for more information...

* * *

It was 8am and Zhalia was already awake. She laid at her bed,reading the book with the spells.

"Heart ripper?Blood boiler?No wonder that they are forbidden,they even sound so."She muttered to herself.

The spells which were written in the book had all names like that,but Zhalia had to admin it,after what she'd read it looks like they're quite strong spells.

'If Veronica and those others are using them,from where do they know them if not from the book?'

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door.

"Zhalia?Are you awake?"It was Sophie's voice.

Zhalia closed the book and hid it in her backpack.

"Yes,I am."She answered and sat back down at her bed.

Sophie opened the door and walked in. She wore her usual outfit.

"We're leaving. Are you ready?"Sophie asked a bit annoyed.

Zhalia rose an eyebrow.

"Why in this good mood,princess?"Zhalia asked with smirk.

"I told you,stop calling me princess!"Sophie said crossing her arms in anger.

"So. Like I see Scarlett had arrived huh?"Zhalia asked teasing.

Sophie stood silent.

"Let's go and bring it over us!"

Zhalia put her titans in her belt bag and passed Sophie,still standing there with crossed arms,mumbling something like:

'How dare she to talk to me like this'

Zhalia made her way downstairs followed by Sophie.

Lok,Scarlett and Dante were already sitting in the livingroom waiting for the two of them. Scarlett sat of course close to Dante and Lok. As they walked the stairs down,the others noticed them and turned their heads around.

"Good morning." Dante greeted Zhalia smiling.

"Morning."She replied with the same smile.

Scarlett noticed it and decided to act.

"So,could we go now?"Scarlett said turning the attention back to her.

"Let's move guys!"Lok said jumping up from the couch.

Dante and the others stood up too and went out.

"By mom!"Lok said giving his mother a kiss at her cheek.

"Be careful you all and come healthy back!"She said smiling.

"Promised!"Lok said holding his right hand up.

Sandra smiled and Lok went to the others.

"We have to walk a lot until we reach a cliff."Dante explained them.

They nodded and started to walk.

Zhalia Lok and Sophie behind Dante and Scarlett.

After 10 minutes of walking they still didn't reached the cliff and Zhalia had problems not to go to Scarlet and give her a punch in her face. She still hadn't forgot this with yesterday.

'Why don't I just go and give her a strong nice punch in her face huh?She's just keeping flirting with Dante!And it even looks like that hes enjoying this!' She thought angry.

'Wait. Did I just thought that?It sounded damn jealous!I'm NOT jealous!At what?Scarlett Byrne and Dante Vale?Me?Never! They don't even have something going on!And it isn't like I have feelings for Dante or something like that!Wait...what did I thought?Of course I've not!I think...'

She was cut off from her thoughts by a hand waving infront of her face.

"Earth to Zhalia."Lok said waving even faster.

Zhalia caught his hand and squeezed it hard.

"Stop it!You're making me dizzy!"She hissed and let go of his hand.

"Geez. Calm down! I just wanted to ask you if you're alright!"Lok said giving her an angry,but worried look.

Zhalia sighted.

"Sorry Lok. I'm just a bit stressed,that's all."

Lok smiled.

"No big deal. Everyone has a bad day sometimed."He said smiling.

Infront of them were Scarlett and Dante,chatting and laughing.

She sighted.

Then Scarlett laughed and lid her head at his shoulder.

Zhalia narrowed her brows,but before she could do something they stopped.

"So,we're here."Dante said looking at them.

Just then Zhalia noticed that they were standing infront of a huge cliff.

She rose an eyebrow and looked up.

"Don't tell me that we have to climb!"Sophie said with wide eyes.

Dante smiled.

"Oh well then!"Zhalia said sighting and walked to the cliff.

"If you're keeping staring at me we won't get the titan faster."She said without turning around.

Dante shook his head smiling and followed her,Sophie sighted ,Lok just shrugged his shoulder and Scarlett rolled her eyes in annoyance before following them.

* * *

They were now climbing for 20 minutes. Dante ahead with Zhalia, followed by Scarlett, Sophie and Lok.

"How -far -is it?I don't-think-that-I can-hold it-any longer!"Lok asked while breathing heavy.

He looked down and saw that Zhalia had her problems too with keeping up with him.

"I can see a ledge. Just hold on some more minutes!"Dante called down.

As promised it were just 5 minutes until a ledge came.

He pulled himself up and turned back around. He stroke his hand out to help Zhalia up. She took it and he pulled her up. She sat down beside him and smiled.

"Thanks."She said leaning against a rock.

He smiled as reply.

"Dante?"They heard someone call.

Zhalia sighted.

"Looks like she needs your help!"

He sighted and helped Scarlett up.

"Thank you!What would I do without you?"She asked and laid her head at his shoulder again,acting like she's catching her breath.

Zhalia rolled her eyes.

After a while Sophie and Lok made it up too.

"If I'd known it earlier,I would've take my equipment!"Sophie complained.

"Right because it would've helped you so much!"Zhalia said rolling her eyes.

"Why can't I just use Kipperin?"Lok asked sighting.

"We don't know what awaits us,so we need our powers."Dante reminded them.

"We should continue. If it are just some more meters we'll survive them too,right?"

Zhalia stood up and continued to climb. Sophie stood up and did the same.

"Come on Lok,move!"she yelled down as she saw that he was still sitting.

Dante and Scarlett followed them.

Zhalia was climbing ahead.

She slipped some times,but found fast her hold again.

Like Dante said were it just some more meters until they reached the top of the cliff.

Zhalia pulled herself over the edge and stood up.

As she turned around her eyes widened.

"Wow."

She wasn't able to say more. She was able to see almost whole Ireland from up there. Everywhere she was looking was green.

Dante was the next one to come up,slightly out of breath.

Zhalia looked down and saw him pulling him up and sitting down.

She couldn't hold back her grinning.

"Well,if that isn't our Dante out of breath."She said teasing and sat down next to him.

He looked up and rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to see you catching them every moment when they're slipping or falling."He muttered looking at the view where Zhalia was just looking at.

Zhalia laughed.

Dante looked at her and smiled. He just loved her laugh. It was sweet but a true one.

"Oh please,what did you expect from me?Jumping in my dead because of their clumsy being?"She asked sarcastic.

"I would've saved you then."He said smiling.

"You would jump in your dead because of me?"She asked surprised.

"Yes,I would."

Zhalia was to stunned to say something. She just kept staring at him.

Then Scarlett came up with Sophie and Lok.

They looked surprised at them.

"Since when are you up here?You look so...so...normal,fit,and not exhausted?"Lok asked in disbelieve and pulled himself up.

"Well not everyone is as clumsy as you are."Zhalia said with an evil smile.

"I'm not that clumsy!"

Lok tried to defend himself,but just got an glance from everyone.

"Anyway ,where are we?"Sophie asked looking around.

"We're almost there. Just some more walking."Dante informed them.

"Fine. Wow did you guys saw this view?"Sophie asked amazed.

"It looks just beautiful!"

Scarlett leaned her head at Dante's shoulder again and Zhalia crossed her arms.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you,we have still a mission."

Dante turned immediately around,but Scarlett kept holding his upper arm.

"Oh,ehm, of course,right."

She turned around and started walking.

"What's wrong with her?"Lok asked Sophie in a hushed tone and started to follow her.

"I don't know it either."Sophie lied in the same hushed voice.

"You two know that I can hear you!"

"How does she do that?"Lok whispered to Sophie.

Zhalia smirked.

"I'm a spy."She replied simple.

"Yeah,right. I almost forgot."Sophie mumbled.

Dante started to walk faster,until he was infront of the team again.

He thought about everything that changed lately in his life...

'First I was trained to be a seeker. In the next moment I was under contract and even the best seeker on earth. Then over a day I had a team,and not just a normal team.

There was Lok.

The son of Eathon Lambert who was one of Metz's closest friends and teammate. The champion of the Casterwilles. I couldn't imagine everything he went through. Over one day he became a seeker,and a strong one.

And who would've guessed that he'll become the champion of the Casterwilles? Though his clumsiness and a few other things,he's a strong seeker.

Then there was Sophie.

Sophie Casterwille. She'd been taught from her childhood about titans and seekers. She's the leader of the Casterwilles and proofed herself a couple of times in battles.

And the last one Zhalia.

Zhalia was the top assassin and spy from the organization. I had to admin it,if it wasn't for the organization,I wouldn't have had met her. She must had have a horrible childhood. She didn't talked about it,but I've noticed.

She's brave,tough,smart,sarcastic, has a sharp tongue ,but if you're with her,you'll see that she's the most beautiful person you've ever met.

Only the thought of her getting hurt and I am defenseless against it is driving me crazy.

And why do I have this feeling that something big is going to happen?

That is really the last thing I need...'

Suddenly he felt a hand at his shoulder. It was a light one and he immediately recognized it.

He turned his head to his left.

"Are you alright?You look quite concerned and thoughtful."

Zhalia seemed a bit worried and looked him straight in the eyes. He smiled a bit.

"I'm fine."He replied.

"You're a bad liar!"Zhlia said sarcastic.

She smiled a small smile,but Dante saw that she was serious.

"I'm fine. Really!"He said smiling.

Zhalia sighted small and nodded,letting go of his shoulder.

'I know that he's lying. But why? Don't he trust me enough anymore or what?'

"We're there!" Scarlett said pointing at a circle of stones.

'Finally!'

Lok seemed to know exactly what Thalia was thinking.

"Finally!"He said in relief.

They walked towards the stones.

"So,what do we do now?"Sophie asked looking around.

"We should search for things,that doesn't seem to belong here."

The team split up and was looking for something strange.

Scarlett was walking straight to the tomb.

_'The earthquake of doom.' _stood engraved at shield.

She knew exactly what this meant,and if everything worked as planned,she would get rid of that burden.

She touched the engraved shield and used quietly Boltflare at it. The inscription glowed golden and an earthquake started.

"What's that?"Lok asked trying to keep his balance.

"An earthquake?"Sophie questioned.

Suddenly the ground parted. It pulled Zhalia and Scarlett in the dark deep.

"Zhalia!Scarlett!"Lok cried.

"Zhalia!"Dante cried and searched for a sign for the two girls.

It was to dark down there and to deep to see anything.

Then the earthquake stopped.

"What had just happened?"Sophie asked surprised.

"They fell into the cliff!"Lok said panicked.

Dante just kept looking down.

_'They survived this!They have to!''_He repeated in his mind.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"they screamed as they fell down. It felt like the fall was never going to end,but Zhalia fast came back to her old self.

"Featherdrop!"She called the spell and touched lightly the ground.

She was out of breath and looked up.

'What the hell?'

Then she heard something and immediately turned around,ready in her fight position.

"God,calm down!"

Thalia narrowed her brows,but went back to normal.

"Great,how do we go up now again?"Scarlett asked annoyed and looked up.

"Why did the earthquake even start?"Zhalia asked and crossed her arms.

She saw Scarlett doing something at the tomb,but wasn't quite sure what.

Scarlett noticed her look and rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to blame me for everything?"She asked and crossed her arms now as well.

"Pardon me?I wasn't the one who was playing with the tomb,and by the way it didn't looked like it was an accident what happened!"

"Fine,what if it wasn't?No one would believe it either!"she snapped at Zhalia.

Zhalia's eyes widened a bit.

"So it was on purpose?"She asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah,but it wasn't planned that I was getting pulled in too!"She muttered and started to walk though a passage.

"You naughty little-!"

Before Zhalia could say something Scarlett stopped.

"Yeah?Now what?Are you going to kill me?I doubt that!"Scarlett said self confident.

"What makes you so sure?" Zhalia asked while following her.

"You're maybe be able to,but you wouldn't. If the others will find out,they'll never change a word with you again."Scarlett said calm and continued walking.

Zhalia couldn't hold it any longer. She pushed Scarlett against the wall and choked her.

"Now listen careful. If I would be you,I wouldn't be so sure if you're going to survive this day or ever come out from this creepy hole!"Zhalia hissed.

Scarlett's eyes widened a bit. Zhalia let go of her and started to walk.

Scarlett followed her.

Silence fell for some time.

"You don't really think that Dante would like you,do you?"

Zhalia froze,but continued walking.

"What are you talking about?"She asked looking around.

"Oh please,do you think I'm blind?I notice the way you look at him and all this."Scarlett laughed before she continued.

"You're such naive Dante would never fall for someone like you!"

Zhalia clenched her fists.

"Do both of us a favor and shut up before I'm going to kill you and now for serious!"Zhalia said angry.

Scarlett smirked.

Suddenly it went darker and darker.

A yellow flash appeared and Zhalia and Scarlett covered their eyes.

Then it was gone,but a light appeared at the end of the tunnel.

They ran toward the end of the tunnel. The light went brighter and brighter with every step they took. As the tunnel ended,they entered a huge room.

It was a huge yellow hall. In the middle of the room was a pedestal with an amulet on it.

"I'm going to get the titan!"Scarlett said running over to the pedestal

'Wait a second. They wouldn't leave the amulet just not guarded at pedestal,wouldn't they?'Zhalia's eyes grew wide.

"Scarlett,stop!"Zhalia yelled.

Scarlett of course didn't bother to stop and continued running.

"She's going to kill us!"Zhalia muttered and ran after her.

Scarlett almost reached the amulet,until another earthquake came.

"What's that?"Scarlett asked falling at the ground.

"The result of your stupidity!"Zhalia said angry and tried to hold her balance.

Huge stones fell down from the ceiling,and almost hit them.

Suddenly a yellow dust appeared and a huge woman ghost appeared. Behind her were standing five little warriors with armors and swords.

The earthquake stopped.

"Great!Look what you've done!"Zhalia said angry and went into her fight position.

"It isn't my fault!You were the one who yelled that I should stop,just that you get the titan!I'm the one who deserves it and not a little street brat!"Scarlett shot back.

"I'm going to pay for this to you later."She mumbled and took out her amulet's

"Fight for your Lady,Kilthane,King Basilisk!"

"Protect me,Gybolg!"

They called their titans and attacked.

Kilthane attacked two of the warriors and Gybolg and King Basilisk each one.

Zhalia ran towards the huge ghost like titan.

"Then let's start!"

* * *

"What are we going to do?"Sophie asked Dante who was thinking.

"We have to go down."Dante finally said.

"You sure 'bout that?"Lok asked looking into the deep darkness.

"There's no other choice. We can't leave the two down there. They're maybe even hurt."

Dante looked at the two of them for their choice.

Sophie and Lok nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?"Dante jumped into the darkness.

Sophie and Lok changed looks,but finally jumped after him.

"Featherdrop!"Dante called and landed safe at the ground.

"Bubble lift!"He heard Sophie calling,and soon she appeared next to him.

"Woaahhh!Featherdrop!"Lok called and hit the ground with his knees.

"Are you two alright?"Dante asked and helped Lok up.

"More or less."Lok said standing up.

"Here's a passage!"Sophie called pointing at the tunnel.

"They're not here,so they've probably took it."Dante said starting to walk.

After some more minutes of more walking,there was still no sign of them.

"I have this feeling that the passage won't end."Lok said sighting.

Then Dante heard a noise and stopped.  
"Did you hear that?"he asked.

"Armorbrand!"They heard low.

Dante knew the voice and started to run.

"They're over there!"He called to the other two.

The noises got louder and louder and Dante heard that they were from a fight.

He speed up and soon came into a hall.

He looked around and saw Kilthane and King Basilisk fighting against some dust like warriors, and gybolg standing infront of Scarlett to protect her.

But someone was missing. Where was Zhalia?

His eyes searched for Zhalia,but didn't find her. Then his eyes caught the ghost like titan going to a corner of the room. Then he saw her. She was standing in a corner,holding her left arm and with her other blocking the attack of one of these dust warriors with Armorbrand.

"Dante!"He heard someone call his name. He turned his head and as soon as he did,Scarlett was hugging him.

"I was so scared!"She said and buried her face into his shirt.

He looked back at Zhalia and saw that she was looking straight at him.

"What happened?"Lok asked from behind.

"I don't know. We came in here and saw the amulet at the pedestal. I told her not to run and take the titan,but she didn't want to listen to me. Then she stepped at a wrong place and activated the trap!"Scarlett lied.

Sophie narrowed her brows. She knew that Zhalia would've sense the trap.

Then Lok noticed Zhalia in the corner.

"What are we standing here?We have to help her!"

Lok ran toward Zhalia and turned the ghosts attention to him.

"Come out,Baislaird!Freelancer!"

The titans appeared and Zhalia used her chance.

"Raypulse!She fired at the warrior which was attacking her.

It disappeared to dust,but rebuild again.

Dante was surprised to hear that from Scarlett. Why would Zhalia risk their life? Maybe Scarlett lied,but there was no reason to.

Dante saw that King Basilisk returned in his amulet and Lok had some troubles too.

"Sophie,you go and help Lok and Zhalia!Scarlett,you're going to take the titan while I give you backup!"

Sophie nodded and ran to her teammates.

Scarlett grinned.

'Everything goes just as planned' With that she ran towards the pedestal

The huge ghost titan sensed that someone was near her amulet and turned around. She rose her palm and a yellow light appeared on it.

Scarlett grabbed the amulet and called the titan just in time back.

"Come back in your amulet!"She yelled.

The titan did so and the warriors disappeared in dust.

"Good work Scarlett."Dante praised her.

"Zhalia,are you alright?"Sophie asked and ran toward her,like Lok.

Dante saw that she was kneeling at the ground,still holding her arm.

Dante ran over to the others and kneeled down beside her.

"Are you alright?"He asked worried.

"She exhaled and stood up.

"Yes,I think so."she answered low.

"What did you thought about that?You could've get killed!"Lok said worried.

Zhalia looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"She asked confused.

"Just to ran blind to the pedestal to grab the titan isn't clever. Scarlett even warned you not to!"

Zhalia's eyes widened a bit and she looked with narrowed eyes at Scarlett.

"Are you serious?"She asked her angry."You were the one who didn't wanted to listen to me!" Zhalia said angry.

Scarlett smiled.

"Zhalia,it's alright now. There's no need to lie. Everyone makes mistakes."

She looked back at the others.

"You really believe her more like me,don't you?" she asked looking around.

Lok looked down and Sophie sighted. As she looked to Dante,she had her answer.

She looked in his eyes and saw how disappointed he was. That was as an answer enough for her. Scarlett did her job well.

Zhalia turned around and walked behind the pedestal

"Where are you going?"Lok asked confused.

"Zhalia walked to the wall behind it and looked at it. One stone was dark yellow. She pushed it and took two steps back.

The wall moved and a staircase came out.

The other eyes widened a bit.

"How did you know that?"Sophie asked curious.

Zhalia sighted.

"I did my researches about this place and I'm sensing traps."Was her cold reply.

She walked up the stairs and expected the others to follow her,what they did.

The stairs led up again and closed behind them.

"Then let's go back."Dante said and walked infront of them. Scarlett of course next to him again and Sophie and Lok behind them. Zhalia was alone behind.

'Here you got your answer Zhalia. They really don't believe you anymore. I would've expect it from the others,but Dante's look is haunting me. He looked so disappointed. He really believed her every word. I should've known it earlier,but I really didn't expect this.'

The way went silent. Almost no one said a word during the whole time.

After the way which felt like a century,they reached Sandra's house. She already saw them through the window and opened the door for them.

"Lok!How was it?"She asked offering them to go in.

"Quite good actually. We've got the titan ,so there shouldn't be a problem anymore!"He said and sat down at the couch.

Sandra looked at Zhalia,who just came in.

"Oh dear,you look pale!Are you alright?"She asked worried and laid a hand at her cheek.

Zhalia smiled a bit.

"I'm fine,just a little headache. I'm going upstairs."She said walking to her room.

"Call if you need something!"Sandra called after her. Then they heard the door close.

Dante looked worried up after her. She hadn't changed a word with him since back there in the hall.

"Is she really alright?"Sandra asked as she saw Dante's look.

"Of course she is,why shouldn't she?"Scarlett asked smiling.

"Oh well then."Sandra said sighting and turned her attention back to the others.

* * *

Zhalia closed the door behind her and sat down at the bed.

"That was one of the worst days I've ever had."She mumbled to herself.

She looked at the clock. 9pm.

'I should take a shower and then rest a bit.'

She walked over to her suitcase and took out a simply jogging trousers and a white T-shirt.

She was under the shower for almost 30 minutes. As she finally dressed up,she went to her bed and laid at her back.

She closed her eyes and was almost asleep until something happened what no one expected.

Red spots appeared in the middle of Zhalia's room and soon a women stood in the middle of her room.

She had long black hair pulled up in a ponytail,pale skin,shining red eyes and was dressed in black catsuit.

Zhalia's eyes widened.

She jumped up into her fight position and narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?"Zhalia asked sharp.

The woman smiled.

"I don't think that we had the pleasure yet Miss Moon. I'm known as Veronica. Veronica Nero."The woman said with an evil smile.

Zhalia's eyes widened a bit.

"You!"She hissed.

"So you've heard about me?I'm honored to hear that!"She said now grinning.

"You've tried to kill me!"Zhalia almost yelled in anger.

"Well but you're alive,right?So what's the matter then?"She asked and her red eyes began to glow.

"Touchram!"Zhalia fired,but her attack was blocked by a blood red shield.

"Bad idea!"

Veronica shook her head and stroke out her palm. A red light appeared and hit Zhalia right into the stomach. She flew through the window and hit the ground with full force.

She moaned and got at her elbows.

Veronica jumped out of the window and landed graceful infront of her at the grass.

Zhalia looked up and saw veronica standing there,waiting.

'She wants me to fight against her,but why?'

"Everfight!"Zhalia called and the orange light covered her. She stood up and looked at veronica.

"Zhalia!"Sophie and Ms. Lambert yelled and ran toward them.

"Where are the others?"Zhalia asked a bit surprised.

"Walking Scarlett home!"Sandra replied looking worried.

Zhalia's hands clenched to fists.

'Why ws this obvious?'

"What do you want Veronica?"Zhalia asked looking at her straight.

"You'll know soon!Dead call!"She fired the spell at Zhalia,who jumped just at time beside.

"Help me King Basilisk!"

King Basilisk appeared behind Zhalia and growled.

"Nice pet that you have!"Veronica said smirking.

"King Basilisk,stone look!"She called.

He did so,but Veronica didn't move an inch. As the beam reached her,nothing happened.

"Impossible!"Sophie whispered in disbelieve.

"Surprised?Good!"Veronica ran toward Zhalia and tried to hit her. Thalia blocked her move with armor brand ad called venomhad.

Veronica jumped in the air.

"Breath grip!"She called and stroke out her hand.

Zhalia's breath stuck in her throat.

Sophie and Sandra didn't know what to do. A barrier held them back from the two,so they were powerless.

Zhalia kneeled down and veronica grinned.

"Painful?"She asked and slowly moved her fingers into a fist.

Zhalia looked up and smiled.

"No."she answered and fired a boltflare at her. She hit veronica who took a few steps back.

"How did you do that?"Veronica asked angry.

"I've read the spells you used in a book with their meanings,I know their weakpoints!"She said and fired another spell at her,which veronica this time blocked.

Her eyes widened a bit and she smirked.

"So I was right. You are Melissas little daughter!"She said standing up straight.

Zhalia looked confused,but before anyone was able to say something,someone yelled their name.

They turned around and saw Lok and Dante behind Veronica.

"What happened?"Dante asked looking at Zhalia.

"So,this are Lok Lambert and Dante Vale in person. I'd love to stay longer,but I have duty's."She turned now around to Zhalia.  
"It was my pleasure!"She said grinning and disappeared in dust.

Zhalia growled and the barrier disappeared.

"Zhalia!"They called and ran over to her.

"What happened?Who was that woman?"They helped her up and Zhalia looked at Dante.

"We've got a problem."

* * *

**Wow. This chapter was really long in compare to the others:)**

**Like it?Hate it?Tell me in a review;)  
**


	6. Memorys

**Here we go with the next one;)**

* * *

"_We've got a problem!"_

"What happened and who was this?" Sophie asked surprised. Everyone looked at Zhalia and waited for an answer. She turned around and looked at Dante. First angry,but then worried.

"Veronica." She simply said. Dante's eyes slightly widened at the name.

"Wait. This Veronica from Venice?" Lok asked in disbelief.

"Are you really sure about that Zhalia?" Sophie asked doubting it a bit. Zhalia narrowed her brows.

"Of course I'm sure about that!She even introduced herself!" She almost yelled.

Silence fell.

"Could you please tell me who this Veronica is?" Sandra asked still clueless. Lok looked to his mom up and scratched his head.

"Oh right, you don't know it yet."

"Don't know yet what?"She asked looking around.

"Why don't we go in and we'll explain everything?"Dante suggested. Zhalia sighted and suddenly felt a rush of pain through her body.

"Sorry but I'll pass. I'm sure you don't need my help with it."

She made her way back into the house as fast as she was able to. Dante looked after her and literally felt her pain.

He knew that she was hurt,but she didn't wanted to admit it. He also knew that she was mad at him,that was for sure.

"Lok,Sophie,inform Ms. Lambert please. I'll join you two later."Without waiting there reaction from the others,he made his way back into the house to Thalia's room.

Slowly he made his way the stairs up.

'Just when I think that things are getting better,someone like Scarlett or even Veronica ruin it.' At this thought he sighted angry.

Now he was standing in front of the crème white door of her room.

He took one calm breath and knocked at the door.

* * *

Zhalia almost ran the stairs up to her room,slammed the door open,closed the door and leaned against it.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. As she did,she clenched her fists and slammed them at the ground,which effect had that she just hurt herself more.

'This damn Veronica and her spells. If I wouldn't have read this spell in the book earlier ,I would be dead by now!'

Suddenly she hissed in pain and held her stomach.

It felt unusual warm. She removed her hand and looked at it. Blood.

'Oh oh.'She thought staring with wide eyes at her palm-

She stood up and supported herself against the door,but before she was able to do something it knocked at the door.

'Shit!'

Finally she calmed herself and took a deep breath-which was quite painful by the way- and answered the door.

"Who is it?" She asked trying to sound normal.

'Please from all the people on earth,don't let it be..'

"It's me,Dante!"

'Great,just great!'

"What do you want?"She asked avoiding to see him.

"Can I come in?"He asked with a slight hurt voice. She sighted."Do you have to?"

She was almost dead sure that he was grinning.

"Yes,I have to."He answered self confident. She didn't knew why,but she smiled.

'Why are you smiling you idiot,you should be mad at him!'

The smile disappeared and she slowly opened the door a split.

"What do you want?"She asked short.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned and worried. She sighted."Yes,I am."

She was avoiding to look at him and he noticed. Suddenly something caught his eye and he looked like hypnotized at it.

She slowly followed his gaze and saw at what he was looking at. Her eyes widened a bit. Her hand was still covered with the blood of her belly.

"It-It's nothing,really."She tried to reassure him,but it seemed like he wasn't listening at all..

He opened the door a bit more and entered the room. Zhalia slowly closed the door,but didn't turned around to him. He saw that she was holding her belly with her other hand.

"Zhalia turn around please."He said gently,but more like a command.

She sighted and turned around,still holding her belly and looked aside.

He went over to her and laid his hand over hers. Slowly he removed her hand from her belly. As he saw it,he gasped in shock. Blood. Her shirt was covered in blood.

"It'll heal."She said almost in a whisper. He looked at her angry,but then realized that she was hurt badly.

He took her by the hand and lead her to the bed. She sat down and he kneeled inront of her.

She still avoided to look at him,so he titled her chin up.

"Are you somewhere else hurt?"

"No,the other wounds healed with Everfight,just this one not."She replied smirked.

"Alright,then remove your T-shirt."

She rose an eyebrow."Excuse me?"

He chuckled."I want to have a look at the wound."

"Yes,sure."She said sarcastic and removed her T-shirt slowly and careful.

She laid it at the bed next to her and was just left in her black bra.

Dante tried his best to stay looked at her belly. It was red and blue and the wound looked deep. He narrowed his brows and looked up to met his look and he noticed the worry in her eyes.  
"Can you try to lay down?"With a small smile she calmed, nodded and did sat down next to her and looked in her eyes.

"Just trust me,alright?"He looked at her and she nodded.

He looked back at her belly and took a deep breath in,and then out. He laid his hands careful over the middle of her belly. She hissed a bit and Dante felt her body tensing again.

"It might hurt ,but it will remove the wound."

She was a bit confused,but nodded again.

He looked over to her and then back at the wound. He concentrated full at her wound and soon a green light appeared at the injury and around his hands.

Zhalia hissed at the pain and grabbed the blankets. Dante sighted,but tried to stay focused.

After maybe 5 minutes the pain slowly faded away and instead of the sharp pain was warmth. Zhalia calmed and the injury started to close.

Dante slowly removed his hands from her belly and looked at her.

She slowly sat up and smiled in amazement."How did you do that?"She asked impressed.

"My secret."He simply said. She stood up and walked to her bag and changed in a new tee.

"We have to talk."She said and sat back down next to him.

Dante sighted."I know you didn't lie back there at the mission."He started. Zhalia looked up at him surprised.

"What?"She asked and titled her head a bit to the left.

"I knew that we could've activate the trap,but I didn't knew that scarlett knew there was one too. As I saw her activating it ,it was already too late. The trap opened and pulled you two in. As we finally found you she gave you the fault."He explained. Zhalia's eyes slightly widened.

He sighted and continued."I had to play that I believed her,so that she would believe me. Now I have her right there where I want her to."He said smirking.

She narrowed her brows and gave him a punch at his upper arm.

"I still hate you!"She said and crossed her arms.

"Why?"he asked surprised.

"First,you lied to me. Second,you let scarlett take the titan though it was our teams mission and the last thing is that I thought that you didn't trust me anymore."She said the last part with a low voice.

Dante's heart made a twist. He hadn't thought that she could feel this way about that.

"But it doesn't matter anymore."She said and stood up. She made a step toward the door and wanted to go downstairs.

Dante noticed it and stood up too. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in his arms. First she was surprised but then calmed.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you ,really,and never even dare to think that I wouldn't trust you anymore."He said in a low but warm voice.

She smiled."Thank's for the healing."

"Everytime again."

She sighted and enjoyed the last seconds of his warmth before she pulled away.

"Wait. You said that you would have her right there like planned,what did you mean with that?"She asked and rose an eyebrow.

He smiled."You'll see soon."He said in a mysterious voice. She rose her other eyebrow too.

"Anyway,I'm going to ask Ms. Lambert for some painkillers. You're coming?"She asked smiling. He nodded smiling and they walked downstairs.

As soon as they were visible for the others,Sandra jumped up and gave Zhalia a hug.

"Oh dear are you alright?"She asked after Lok and Sophie explained her what happened.

Zhalia smiled."Yes I am."She hugged her back and gave Dante a smile.

He smiled back and sat down. As Sandra finally let go of Zhalia,they joined them and took a seat too.

"Zhalia,what's about that what Veronica said?"Sophie reminded her.

Zhalia knew what Sophie meant,but she didn't really had the time to think about it yet,and to be honest,she didn't even wanted to.

"I don't think that that's something important to us right now."She said cold.

Dante and Lok looked puzzled at Zhalia. They weren't there yet as Veronica said that.

Sophie sighted."But she said that-"She was cut off by Zhalia.

"I know what she said ,but I don't really want to think about something like that and beside it was veronica who said it,so it don't have any meaning for me."She snapped. Sophie was surprised,but nodded in understanding.

Lok looked more puzzled.

"Did we miss something?"He asked slowly. Before Sophie could say something,Zhalia did.

"No,you didn't."She said short.

Silence.

"So then,how went your mission?"Sandra asked curious.

Zhalia smiled and turned to Dante.

"Yeah Dante,how went it?"She asked with a teasing smile.

* * *

It was 2am in the night. Everyone in the house was in a deep,peaceful sleep. Except for one.

Zhalia laid in her bed,rolling from left to right. She was deep asleep,but not like the rest of them peaceful..

_Zhalia opened her eyes and looked around. She stood at a frozen lake and everything was covered in snow._

_Suddenly she heard someone cry._

"_Will!"A woman cried. A man slowly got at his knees and looked at them._

"_Melissa,get Zhalia away from here,I'll keep them busy!"He yelled and stood up._

_Zhalia's eyes widened._

_'Impossible'She thought. She looked to the woman who carried a little 5 year old girl in her arm. She had blue hair and brown eyes. The woman had blue hair as well,but amber eyes and the man had short brown hair and brown eyes._

_Her mother's cheek,rolled down a tear.  
_

"_I love you two!"Her father said with a weak smile turned around,ready to fight his mother picked Zhalia up and ran with her in the forest,deeper and deeper._

_Zhalia looked up to her mother and saw that she was crying."Mommy,why are you crying?And where's dad?"she asked confused. _

_Her mother smiled a reassuring smile at her."Everything is going to be alright honey,I promise!"She said and gave her a kiss either forehead._

_Suddenly her mother fell and lost Zhalia. Zhalia looked up and saw a man, grinning at her with a spell already at his palm,ready to shot._

"_You naive fools!No one can defeat us!"He yelled and fired a spell at her,which she blocked._

_She looked at Zhalia and stood up."Honey,I want you to run as fast as you're able to away from here,don't come back or turn around!"Her mother called._

_Zhalia looked frightened up to her._

"_B-but mom-"She stuttered._

"_NOW!"Her mother yelled with tears in her eyes. Zhalia turned around and ran away from the place. She ran and ran for almost ten minutes until she heard a terrible scream. She turned around and cried."MOM!"_

Zhalia's eyes shot open and she sat up."NO!"she yelled with tears in her eyes.

Dante and Sophie looked at her in worry,almost panic. She breathed heavily and looked at them with glassy eyes.

Dante cached her hand with his and tried to calm her down.

"Zhalia,everything is alright you're awake now!"he reassured her. Slowly he felt her hand relax in his and her eyes went back to normal.

"What h-happened?"She asked still a bit confused. Sophie decided to answer.

"I heard you talk into your sleep and then you started to struggle and you talked louder. I decided to call Dante. We tried to wake you up,but you didn't."She explained.

Zhalia looked down at her lap and remembered. The dream. It was a dream,right?

Dante saw her expression and looked up to Sophie.

"I'm going to take over,you'll get some sleep,we're leaving early."He said with a small smile.

Sophie wanted to say something against it,but then shut it. She knew to argue with him would end bad,especially about Zhalia. She nodded and left.

Now the two were left alone in the room.

Dante looked back at her."So,what happened?".

She didn't look up. He titled her chin up to look into her eyes. She had tears in her eyes,but looked away.

"What's wrong?"he asked gentle.

Zhalia sighted and looked at him."I-I remembered."She managed to say and looked back down.

"Remembered who?"He asked and let slowly go of her chin.

Zhalia took a deep breath and more tears started to roll down her cheek.

"I remembered how my parents died."She whispered.

His eyes widened slightly. He didn't hesitated and pulled her into a tight hug.

She buried her face into his shirt and tried to stop crying. He laid his chin at her head and sighted.

They just stayed like this for some minutes,without saying a word,until Zhalia broke the hug.  
"This bitch of veronica knew them."she said in a low,venomous voice. Dante was surprised.

"From where do you know?"He asked ,still holding her in his arms. She sighted.

"Before you arrived and I fought against her she said that I am really Melissa's daughter and in my dream I saw how my dad called a woman Melissa,probably my mother."She said in a whisper. He thought for a moment.

"So,Melissa is your mother?"He asked still a bit unsure.

"I guess so,I mean I was 4 or 5 back there. I barely remember something about them. This is the first time."She admitted. Dante narrowed his brows.

"Wait. Veronica looks just two years older then we are."He stated.

She sighted again.

"Yes,that's what I don't understand. But one way or another,she's after us,but why does she knows things about me then?"She asked thinking.

He sighted gentle and took her up bridal style. Her eyes widened a bit.

"What are you doing?"She asked placed her in the middle of the bed again and let go of her.

"You have to sleep,we can worry about this later."

She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?How am I supposed to sleep after all this?"she asked and crossed her arms. He smiled.

"So,you don't want to sleep?"He asked with a smirk. She shook her head self confident.

"Well,then I'm not going to sleep either!"He said and leaned against the edge of the bed. She sat up too.

"But you're tired from healing me,from the mission AND from this have to rest!"She said stubborn. His smirk grew.

"I doesn't matter. I'll just leave if you're deep asleep!"

He stayed stubborn as well. She sighted and laid down at her right side.

"You know what?Sometimes you can be a real pain in the ass!"She mumbled angry.

He chuckled and waited some more minutes until he saw her breathing calming.

He stood up and gave her a kiss at her forehead.

"Sleep,you need it."He whispered and left her room.

* * *

The next morning went almost peaceful . Right now they were sitting at the table in the kitchen,having breakfast all nice together,until...

"Oh man,I slept like a baby last night!"Lok said smiling and took a huge bit of his bacon. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah,we've noticed. It wondered my that you didn't woke up by zha-"Before she was able to finish her sentence,Zhalia kicked her leg from under the table.

Sophie hissed and shot her an glance while she just smirked and continued to eat. Lok looked puzzled.

"Did I miss something?"He asked confused.

"Quite a lot."Sophie mumbled."I'll tell you later."She added.

Lok looked confused at the team,but nodded.

After they'd finished their breakfast they went upstairs,packed their things and made their way back down where Sandra was already waiting for them.

They said their goodbyes and made their way into the village to catch a taxi,and then go to the airport,leaving Ireland behind.

* * *

The flight went peaceful and was fast over. They just passed the last passport control and walked through the airport.

Suddenly they saw Santiago standing there,probably waiting for Sophie. Sophie smiled.

"Hey Santiago!"She said waving at him. He noticed and turned around to receive turned around to the others.

"Me and Lok are going now,if you don't mind."Sophie said smiling.

Dante nodded and the teens left.

They looked after them and saw Sophie dragging Lok behind her,using like a puppy. Zhalia shook her head and Dante smiled.

"Lok has my pity!"She said still looking at them. Dante chuckled and Zhalia shook her head. They started to walk.

"Did you get some sleep?"He asked after some time. She nodded.

"But the next time you'll be that stubborn,I'm going to kick your ass out of the room."She said with a grin. Dante laughed at that.

"But it worked,didn't it?"He asked smiling.

She shot him a glance and shook her head sighting.

After a long way back,they finally arrived home,not knowing that a surprise is already awaiting them.

Dante opened the door and walked in,followed by Zhalia. They left their baggage in the doorway and walked into the living room where they were already awaited by an old friend.

"Dante,Zhalia!"A creepy voice said and flew over to them.

Dante and Zhalia were a bit surprised.

"Cherit?"They asked in union. Cherit sat down at Dante's shoulder and nodded.

"Aye,it's me!"He said smiling. Dante smiled and took out his coat and sat down,like Zhalia.

"What are you doing here?"Zhalia asked still a bit surprised to see him after this time. Cherit smiled at her.

"Well I wanted to give my friends a visit!"The little white titan said grinning.

"It's nice to see you again after this long time."Dante said smiling.

Then Zhalia noticed something.

"But if you're back here in Venice,so are Den and Harrison too,right?"She asked curious.

"Of course they are!"Cherit said smiling.

"How are they doing?"Dante asked Cherit who was now flying gain.

"Great!They got stronger and together even more!"The little titan said with happiness in his remembered the day they left,and she sunk in memory's. Dante immediately saw it and smiled at Cherit.

"Why don't you go to Lok and Sophie?They'd be happy to see you as well!"Dante said smiling.

"Aye!"Cherit said smiling and left ,flying through the open window.

Dante looked back at Zhalia and saw her still like laid a hand at her shoulder and knew what she was thinking about.

"Are you alright?"He asked gentle. She looked up,smiled and nodded.

"Yeah,I just remembered the day they left. That was a quite mixed up day!"She said smiling.

He smiled as well."Yes,it was."

******Flashback***********

_Today was the day the team had to split up. _

_Dante was already part of the Foundation council,so there were just Den,Harrison,Lok,Sophie and her._

_Almost 6 months had passed,and no one had really talked to Dante since then. Zhalia changed a bit again to her old self. She was more focused at work,helping Lok with the mission planning and all this stuff and didn't had some fun for a long time._

_Lok seemed to have quite some problems with the reservations and all this,so Zhalia had to take this part over._

_Sophie and Lok were their old self's,especially that Lok tried his best to be just like Dante,a good team leader._

_Den and Harrison didn't changed that much either. They enjoyed each others company and were just fooling around with the other. In day like these,Zhalia missed an other person to talk to,who was understanding her,and his person was Dante._

_One day Guggenheim called and told them that Den and Harrison were going to move away and wouldn't be part of the team any longer .They send them to another city where they would train and do some little missions on their own to start to take their own responsibility._

_Since then Zhalia was upset with Guggenheim. First Dante left and now they're sending the two away too. Guggenheim still didn't really forgive Zhalia,and was as cold to Den and Harrison as he to her,that was what bothered her the most._

_Slowly the day came closer and as it finally had come,the team was a bit sad._

_Right now they were standing at the airport and said their good bye's to their friends. It was a bit hard for all of them,but they tried to stay at good mood._

"_Goodbye you two!"Zhalia said hugging the two._

"_Thank you!"Harrison said."For everything."Den finished smiling . _

_They waved one last time and then disappeared into the back part from the airport._

"_So then,we should go."Lok said smiling and they walked back to Dante's house._

_They had to inform the council when they left and for some strange reason,they had to do it from Dante's house in Venice. Metz told them so ,and they didn't really had a reason to say something against it._

_Dante didn't lived in his old house anymore because he moved to New York for his job,so it was just for his vacations or something else._

_It was quite a long time ago that they were there actually. Since he left to be exactly. Zhalia was still a bit disappointed that he had to leave,but she respected it._

_They entered the front yard and walked to the 5 stairs,which lead to the front door. They opened the door and simply walked in because it wasn't locked. Zhalia looked surprised and had a hint what would await them inside,or better who. She made a small smile at this idea,but let quickly disappear again._

_'Calm down Zhalia!he won't come back stupid!'_

_Lok opened the door and went in. As he reached the living room,he froze in place which made Sophie and Zhalia bump into him._

"_Lok!Why did you-!"As Sophie saw what he was staring at,she began to stare too._

_Zhalia followed their stare and couldn't believe what she just saw._

_This auburn hair,the amber eyes,the beige jeans and his usual pullover. It can't be._

"_DANTE!"Lok and Sophie yelled with a huge grin and literally jumped at him. He just put his cup of tea beside and stood up before the attack came. He smiled and hugged them back._

"_Long time not seeing."He simply said. Zhalia still stood there. Before she realized what happened she was pulled into a hug. She smiled and hugged him back._

"_I've missed you."He whispered in her ear. She smiled more._

"_I've missed you too."She said and let go of him._

"_WOW DANTE!What are you doing here?When did you arrive?Are you staying?If yes for how long?Where were you?What did you do?"Lok bombarded Dante with questions which made him laugh._

"_Why don't we sit down and I'll explain everything."He said and they sat down together. Sophie was the first one to talk._

"_So,then spill it!"_

_Dante sighted._

"_There's nothing much to tell actually. Metz told me that Den and Harrison were going to move away from the team. This office thing is not really my type and I missed the field work,so I left the council. And moved back."He said as if it was just a day thing. The others eyes widened and they stared at him with slightly open mouths._

"_You what?"Sophie asked stunned._

"_Does that mean that you're joining the team again?"Lok asked with a huge smile._

"_Just if it's okay for you,I mean you're the leader and If I'm joining again-"Lok cut him of._

"_Of course you can,no question!And I'm giving you the leader post without hesitation!How did you were able to manage all this stuff!Without Zhalia I would've been killed by this stress!"Lok complained._

_Dante chuckled and Zhalia shook her head smiling._

"_Great!Now we're back together like in old times!"Lok said grinning._

_*******_Flashback end*******

"Yeah."She said with a small smile. Dante smiled as well.

"Well then,I'm going to pack my things out!"She said standing up and walked upstairs with her suitcase.

"Yeah me too."He said smiling and they walked together upstairs in their rooms.

Zhalia laid her suitcase at her bed and packed her things out,taking them back to their place. The next thing was the book. She stared at it for some moments,and put it into the drawer of her nightstand.

She pushed her suitcase back under her bed and fell at the bed.

'This was the craziest mission I ever had,and trust me,I know what I'm talking about.

First was there this with Scarlett and that everyone thought that it was my fault.

Then we got attacked by veronica and she told me more or less about my mother?

Then was there Dante. Dante.

It was kinda sweet how he healed me and didn't wanted to have a rest until he knew that I was asleep. Everytime I'm with him its feeling so,so right.

Wait Zhalia,don't you dare to love him!'

She took the pillow and threw it over her face.

"What's wrong with me?"

Dante smirked.

"Besides you're talking to yourself,nothing."He said smiling. Zhalia threw the pillow at him and sat up.

He smiled and she did as well.

'No Zhalia,don't!But I think it's already to late...'

* * *

"Jane!"Veronica yelled from her throne. Blood red flames surrounding her.

Jane walked in and bowed respectful in front of her.

"Yes my Mistress?"She asked looking at the ground.

Veronica took a deep breath and looked at Jane. She could kill her right now,but that wouldn't change anything. In fact it would made it much more worse.

"I don't think that I remember that you told me that she can read the book!"Veronica said trying to stay calm. The flames grew bigger and Jane looked up at them in shock.

"I-I didn't knew. It disappeared with the fight against her mother. These Caterpillar brats must found it."She said ashamed. Veronica slummed her fist at the throne rest.

"Bring it to me!With all these information about us we'll be weakened!Don't even to think of what is going to happen if she knows her History"She yelled in anger of just the imagination about it.

"Of-Of course my Mistress!"

Jane bowed once again and left the room without looking at Veronica. Veronica stood up and clenched her fists.

"This stupid Melissa!"Veronica yelled and kicked the little table which stood next to her throne.

She sighted and sat back down. She took a deep breath and laid her head in one hand.

"We must get it!Fast!Before she'll remember more because of it!"

**TBC**

* * *

**Heyy again! This one was a bit shorter than the last one,but I'm trying my best to make them longer. The next one will have some more action as well.**

**Actually I wanted to post it earlier,but you know teachers and their lovely homework's.**

**Again a really HUGE thanks to everyone who's reviewing this story!It makes me grinning like an idiot every time I read them!**

**Sorry for spelling and grammar errors...**

**Anyway,Like it?Hate it?Tell me in a review:)**

**See you guys in the next chap!**


	7. Anything for you

It was in the middle of the night and Zhalia wasn't able to sleep again.

She rolled from her left-to her right side,but everything she did was in vain.

"You got to be kidding."She mumbled angry and kicked the blanked away. She was already in her PJ shorts and a simple green tank top.

She stood up and walked to the window. She looked out of it and saw the full moon shining bright at the dark blue sky. She sighted and remembered her dream. She still knew every single detail of it,much to her dislike.

Then it reminded her of the book with the forbidden spells. She turned around and looked at the nightstand where she'd put it in.. She walked toward it and opened it's drawer.

The book was still like she left it and she took it out. She closed the drawer and sat down at her bed. She laid the book at her lap and she opened it ,flipping to the .

_Soul killer_

_The spell is one of the strongest. It is very powerful and is able to kill your soul,but just those who were born with the rose's fate are able to use them._

"Roses fate?"She asked with narrowed eyebrows.

That was when a person jumped through the window. Zhalia jumped immediately up and laid the book at her bed. In front of her stood a woman in a black catsuit and brown hair in a high ponytail.

"You?"Zhalia asked obviously a bit surprised. The barrier around Dante's house should've kept her outside.

"How did you get through the barrier

"Give me the book!"Jane said cold and pointed at it. Zhalia shook her head.

"Sorry,not an option!"She said serious. She knew that these woman were serious equals and not someone to joke with.

Jane's ice blue eyes went more cold as Zhalia said this. She clenched her fists and started the fight. She ran towards her and tried to kick her in her belly. Zhalia reacted fast and jumped at the other side of the bed. She grabbed the book and held it tight.

"Thoughtspector!"She called the spell ,but Jane grabbed her arm and disappeared with her. They landed in Dante's room and Zhalia dropped the book at the ground. The lights in his room were on and he was doing push ups,but as he saw them he immediately jumped up and ran toward them.

Zhalia laid with her back at the ground and Jane with her whole body over her,holding with both hands Zhalia's throat and chocking her.

"They're after the book!"Zhalia managed to say. Zhalia kicked her in her stomach and threw her over herself. Jane flew into the bookshelf and it fell over her.

"Where's a safe place for it?"Zhalia asked as Dante ran to her. He thought for a moment before he answered.

"The study room!"He whispered so that Jane wouldn't hear it. Zhalia nodded and let it disappear with Thoughtspector. Jane's eyes widened and she growled in anger.

"Where is it?"She yelled and jumped up. Zhalia smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know. It could be all over the world by now. Why so interested in it anyway?"Zhalia asked the last prt serious. Jane clenched her fists. Suddenly within a second she pressed Zhalia against the wall holding by her collar.

"Where is the book?"She hissed. Zhalia smiled and Jane was pulled back and throwed against the wall by Dante. He took some steps toward her and growled.

"Why are you so interested in the book?"He repeated what Zhalia just had asked with venom in his voice. Jane's eyes widened slightly and she growled.

"We'll see us again!"She said and disappeared into red dust. Zhalia stood up and rubbed her throat.

"Are you alright?"Dante asked and turned around to her. She nodded and sat down at his bed. He sat down next to her and sighted. Another restless night.

"Are you alright?"she asked looking at him worried. He looked back at her and chuckled.

"I'm alright,but I should ask you."He said smiling. She rolled her eyes and looked at her lap.

"Besides the fact that they're after the book now too I'm quite alright."She said sarcastic. Dante smiled but soon Zhalia's expression turned over to thoughtful.

"How was she able to break through the barrier?"Zhalia asked after a while. Dante narrowed his brows and looked at the ground.

"I don't know but it's not a good sign."He said sighting. She laid a hand at his shoulder which made him turn his head to her.

"Don't worry."She said with a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

"It's not that I'm worried about that they get the book,I just don't want you to go through something like this again. I can't see you get hurt again."He said with a honest smile.

"And I appreciate it." She said smiling back.

Somehow they got caught in a long conversation,until they fell asleep. Zhalia's head rested at Dante's shoulder and his at her head.

* * *

Zhalia awoke by the sunbeams shining bright at her face. She slowly opened her eyes and sighted. Suddenly she noticed that she wasn't in her bed. She looked around and saw that she was in Dante's bed and in Dante's room.

'Look's like I actually fell asleep here.'She thought.

She stood up and saw that Dante was already up. She walked over to her room and changed.

It was warm,so she decided to wear her usual jeans and boots,but with a black tee. She made a ponytail and brushed her teeth. The usual morning routine.

She walked downstairs and saw Dante in the gym,making push ups. She smiled and crept out of the house with his keys and closed the door behind her without making a noise.

After a 5 minute walk she reached a coffee shop. She went in ,gave her order and bought two coffees.

As she entered the house again she wasn't really surprised that Dante was still training. She leaned against the doorway and waited with the two coffees in her hand for him to notice her.

It took a while until Dante noticed Zhalia standing there. As he did,he immediately stopped and walked toward her.

"Slept well?"he asked smiling. Zhalia handed him the coffee and smiled back at him.

"Like a baby."She replied and take a sip of her coffee. As he did too he looked up and rose an eyebrow.

"From who did you know that I'm drinking my coffee pure?"Zhalia smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It's just so obvious!"She said chuckling. He shook his head and smiled. They walked into the living room and sat down at the couch.

"So,what are you going to do today?"Dante asked and took a sip of his coffee.

Zhalia sighted."Guggenheim bombarded me with paperwork again."She said frustrated.

"Need a hand?"He asked smiling. She looked surprised up at him.

"Why would you do that?"She asked and rose an eyebrow. He grinned.

"First,because I don't want you to have a headache after this. Second,because I know that Guggenheim is making it on purpose and third because I don't want to get every ten minute's a call from Lok or Sophie who're complaining about each other or are asking for any news or mission."He explained.

"True!"Zhalia said smiling.

"So,when are we leaving?"Zhalia asked him. Dante looked at his watch.

"It's 10 am. So if we're leaving now we're faster back again."He suggested. She nodded and he stood up.

"Then let's go."He said offering her a hand. She took it smiling and they made their way to the Foundation Head Quarters.

* * *

It was 3pm. Dante and Zhalia were sitting in a small room with a small window,a lamp,a table and two chairs.

Zhalia sat at the opposite side of the table from Dante. Both were doing now for 5 hours paper stuff without a break.

"I'm personally going to kill him."She muttered under her breath. Dante grinned and that was when the door opened.

Both looked at the door and saw Metz standing there.

"Metz,what are you doing here?"Dante asked a bit surprised. Metz chuckled.

"I should ask you. I was looking for you for you two for hours!Then Guggenheim informed me that you would be here."The head of the foundation said smiling.

"Remember me to kill him later!"Zhalia muttered. Metz laughed.

"So Metz,what's the matter?"Dante asked smiling.

"I was here to inform you two about our results. We found out that the woman are called The Blood Rose's."He informed them. Zhalia's immediately remembered what she read in the book.

"I called at home,but only Lok and Sophie were there with Cherit,so-"

Dante and Zhalia's eyes widened.

"Wait,they're alone?"Zhalia asked slowly.

"At my house?"Dante finished slowly too. Metz nodded.

"Since when?"Zhalia asked fast. Metz looked confused.

"It was maybe 3 hours ago,but-"

Dante grabbed Zhalia's hand and they ran out of the room,leaving Metz there clueless.

"I just hope that I still have my house and it didn't explode!"Dante said sarcastic. Zhalia snickered.

"It wouldn't surprise me after what a mess they did last time!"Zhalia said remembering the last time the three were left lone at his house.

xxFlashbackxx

_"I'll be right back,I'm just doing some paperstuff in the HQ."Dante said as he looked at the three of them who nodded._

_"Don't worry Dante,it's not that we can't take care about ourselfs."Lok said grinning. Dante rose an eyebrow,but nodded. He turned around and left his house,not knowing what would await him when he'd get back there._

_On his way back from the HQ he met Zhalia who had to give some kind of report to Guggenheim again. They reached Dante's house. _

_Zhalia and Dante opened the door and as they took a step in they shoes were wet._

_"What the hell happened here?"Zhalia asked and Dante's eyes widened. _

_Lok and Sophie were firing spells at each other while Cherit was the referee. _

_"Lok?Sophie?"Dante asked with a venemous voice through his teeth. Lok and Sophie froze in place._

xxFlashback endxx

The rest is History. Lok and Sophie had 2 weeks extra training without mercy and it was quite hard,but Dante and Zhalia kind of enjoyed it.

Soon they reached his house and literally stormed in.

They stopped in the living room and their mouths widened.

The whole house was a mess. Pillows were laying everywhere around,a bookshelf laid at the ground,the armchair was wet and one curtain was ripped down.

They looked at the couch and saw Lok tickling Sophie and Cherit laughing. Zhalia saw Dante's anger in his eyes and laid a hand at his shoulder. He looked at her and rose an eyebrow. She just shrugged with a grin and nodded,exactly knowing what he thought.

Dante looked back and cleared his throat. Cherit looked at them and immediately stopped laughing like Sophie and Lok who froze.

"Uh,Dante!We just,uh-"He looked at Sophie for help,who looked as idealess like him.

Zhalia stepped in front of Dante and grinned.

"You know in what a mess you've got yourself in,don't you?"She asked and crossed her arms.

"It was Lok's fault!"Sophie defended herself. Lok's eyes widened.

"MY fault?YOU were the one who threw the pillows at ME!"He said with wide eyes.

Sophie huffed and crossed her arms.

"Because YOU-"

"Stop it!"Dante yelled and massaged his temples. The teens shut up and looked at him with wide eyes. He just yelled if he was really,really really pissed. That wasn't a good sign after what happened the last time.

"You three,go!"He said pointing at the door. Sophie and Lok stood up and walked to the door. Cherit followed them. They opened the door and stopped,looking back t his mentor with apologizing eyes.

"Is it really ok-"

"Just,go!"Dante said trying to keep his cool. They looked at Zhalia who nodded and left.

"Extra training?"Zhalia asked grinning. Dante grinned too.

"You can bet on it!"Dante sighted and looked around at the whole mess.

"Lets clean it up and we can eat something."Zhalia said smiling and started to pick the pillows up. He sighted and helped her.

After a whole hour of cleaning the mess they did,both slumped down at the couch tired from the cleaning.

"I want to see them suffer tomorrow,understand?"Zhalia said pissed and laid her head in her neck.

"I think I have a headache!"Dante said holding his temples with close eyes. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his neck too.

Zhalia opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Great,4pm already."She complained. Dante opened his eyes as well and sighted.

"Hungry?"He asked smiling. She nodded.

"Well,then I'm inviting you for dinner."He said and held his arm out for her. She rose her eyebrow but smiled. She stood up and took his arm.

"What gives me the honor?"She asked surprised. Dante smiled at her.

"Ain't I allowed to go with a beautifull woman to dinner?"He asked and winked to her. She rolled her eyes but smiled.

'Maybe my day isn't ruined yet.'He thought smirking as they walked out.

The day went peaceful. They talked,laughed and enjoyed the day these hours they forgot their problems and just enjoyed each others company.

As the sun went down,they went slowly at home. Dante had his arm around Zhalia's waist and they were talking about random stuff.

Dante opened the door and he and Zhalia went in.

"You're lying!"Dante said grinning. Zhalia smiled innocent.

"Me?How do you get this strange idea?"She asked with her hazel eyes shining. He laughed and they sat down,his arm still wrapped around Zhalia's waist.

"Well that was a day."Zhalia said sighting. Dante smiled and turned his head to her.

"But in the end it went good,don't you think?"He asked smiling. She turned around and smiled back.

"Who would I be if I would say no?"She asked sarcastic. Dante laughed and Zhalia smiled.

"Even we deserve some time off work."

Zhalia sighted.

"I guess so."She agreed smiling with him. They looked at the clock and saw that it was 10pm.

"So,I should probably get some sleep before tomorrow morning their training begins,I don't want to miss it!"She said grinning and stood up.

"Alright,but what's about the book?"

Zhalia frowned for a second and looked up at him.

"I think it's safe there,what about the barrier?"

He sighted.

"It's working without a doubt,I have still no idea how they went through."He admitted. She laid a hand at his shoulder and smiled.

"Goodnight,and wake me up when they arrive!"She said smiling and turned around. She walked the upstairs and was gone. Dante put his cell phone out and send Sophie and Lok a message:

_Tomorrow morning,6am at my house. _

_Come in your sport clothes and don't be a minute to late._

_No questions,_

_Dante_

He smiled and put it back in his pocket .He walked upstairs in his room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his dresser,changed in his PJ's and laid down into his bed.

'What's all about this book and why can just Zhalia read it?'He asked himself. Then a smile formed at his lips.

'Yeah,she's truly special.'

* * *

The shrilling sound of his alarm echoed through his bedroom. He sighted and opened his eyes slowly . As his vision started to clear he stretched his arm out,turned it off and looked at it.

"5am."He read out loud. He stood up and made his bed. Then he changed in his usual outfit and brushed his teeth.

As he finished his morning routine he looked at the clock again.

'5.20am. Time to wake up Zhaal' he thought smirking and left his room. He walked toward hers and stopped in front of it. Slowly he opened the door and closed it behind him again without making a noise.

As he looked at her bed his breath stuck for a moment in his throat.

Her raven blue hair was over the pillow,the blanket was until her hip and her blue tank top fit her caramel colored skin perfect. Her breath was calm and her mouth was slightly open. She laid at her right side and slept peaceful.

Slowly he crept to her bed and turned the nightstand lamp on. He caressed her cheek with his palm and leaned down to her ear.

"Zhalia,wake up."He whispered soft.

Zhalia sighted and slowly opened her eyes. As she did her brown hazel eyes met a pair of amber ones. She smiled and stretched her body.

"Suffer time?" She asked still a bit tired. He chuckled and grinned.

"Suffer time."He replied. Zhalia kept staring in his amber eyes and so did he. After some minutes of staring and without saying a word,he smiled.

"Slept well?"He asked smiling. She smiled back and sat up.

"Perfect."She replied smiling he let go of her cheek. He stood up from her bed and offered her a hand ,which she took smiling.

"When are they coming?" She asked him. He looked at his watch. It was 5.35am,so they would be there in 25 minutes.

"In 25 minutes,if they're punctual."He said smirking.

"Great,give me ten minute's and I'm downstairs. Then we can plan their doom."She said with an evil smile. He laughed and nodded.

"Fine,see you downstairs."He said and left her room. She smiled and walked to her cupboard. She took her usual clothes out and changed. She made a ponytail,brushed her teeth and jogged downstairs. As she entered the living room was it to her surprise empty. She looked around and heard something in the kitchen. She walked across the living room to the kitchen and smiled as she saw Dante sitting there with the breakfast already ready.

Dante smiled at her and she sat down.

"Wow,and you did all this in 10 minutes?"She asked and rose an eyebrow. He laughed lightly and smiled at her.

"We saved the world twice,go on mission almost every time successful and you're surprised of this?"He asked and arched an eyebrow. Zhalia shook her head and started to eat.

"True."

"So,with what are we going to start?"He asked and took a sip of his coffee. Zhalia grinned.

"Well,to warm them up we could let them run around the house."She suggested smiling. Dante smiled back and thought for some moments.

"How long?"He finally asked. She grinned and took a sip of her coffee too.

"Your house,your choice."She replied.

"Well then 5 rounds around my house. I don't want them to die after the first task."He winked at her and she chuckled.

"So,what's then?"She asked and he tipped his chin. It was silent for some seconds before he spoke.

"The usual things like push ups, squats and fighting." he said like it were normal things. Zhalia rose an eyebrow again.

"Fighting?"She asked a bit impressed. Dante grinned.

"Of course. We want to have some fun too,don't we?"He asked grinning. Thalia laughed and finished her breakfast. Dante did too and they cleaned the dish together. As they finished the doorbell rang. Zhalia looked at the clock.

"10 minute's to late."she informed him grinning. He shrugged smiling.

"Pity. Now 2 rounds more."

They walked to the door and opened it. Sophie and look stood there breathing hard.

"What happened to you guys?"Zhalia asked and leaned against the doorway. Dante rose his eyebrow and waited for an explanation as well.

"Lok overslept and I didn't found my mobile,so we had to run the whole way to you."Sophie explained using her knees for support. Zhalia looked at Dante and gave him a faked pity glance.

"Come on,they ran to you the whole way!Have some pity."She said and winked at him. Dante looked at them and then back to Zhalia.

"Fine,just 6 rounds around my house to warm up."He said smirking. Lok and Sophie's eyes widened in horror and looked at Zhalia for some help,but she just shrugged.

"What are you waiting for?"He asked and his expression turned into serious. They turned around and started to run. As they were out of reach grabbed Zhalia Dante's arm and pulled him outside. They sat down at a bench and waited for the teens.

After 10 minute's they finally made their first round. They looked quite exhausted and that after the 1st round. Zhalia grinned at them and Sophie mumbled something.

"Is she swearing at me?"She asked and rose an eyebrow. Dante looked at Sophie and then grinned.

"She's swearing at booth of us."He answered and looked at her with a smile. She understood and turned her head back around to the other two.

"Heyy Sophie!"She called. The Casterwill leader turned her head to her and shot her an nerved glance.

"I would stop swearing at us if I would be you!"She called teasing and Dante tried his best to hold back his grin. Sophie turned back and continued to run with Lok.

After 45 minutes of running circles around Dante's house was it time for part two.

They made their way to Dante's gym and stopped in the middle of it.

"So,now do each 50 push-ups."Dante commanded. Sophie and Lok exchanged glances and did what they were told.

They laid down at their back and started. Zhalia and Dante leaned against a wall next to each other and counted.

"48,49,50!"Zhalia said and Lok fell back at the ground. Zhalia smirked and helped him up.

"Wow Lok,I didn't knew that you would survive it this far."She admitted. Lok took a deep breath.

"Yeah,me either!"He said and laughed. She joined him and saw that Dante was helping Sophie up. Zhalia looked at her watch and looked at Dante.

"9am."She said and he smirked. He turned back to the teens and saw how exhausted they were. Zhalia walked next to his side and crossed her arms.

"So,now the last part and you can go for today."Dante said said and walked with Zhalia in the middle of the hall. Lok and Sophie looked confused at each other and then back to their mentor.

"Attack!"he commanded. The teens eyes widened in shock and Zhalia smirked.

Sophie's eyes widened a bit and Zhalia grinned.

"Touchram!"Dante called and shot the spell toward them. Sophie stepped in front of Lok and Blocked the spell just in time.

"Honorguard!" She called and the barrier appeared around them.

"Darkfog!"Zhalia called and the black fog filled the gym. She and Dante disappeared from their sight and appeared behind them again.

"Breakspell!"

The fog disappeared,but their mentors were gone too. They looked around,but didn't found them.

"Where are they?"Lok whispered to Sophie.

"Right behind you,Boltflare!"

Sophie flew across the hall and Lok's eyes widened.

"Dragonfist!"Dante called and tried to hit Lok,but failed. Lok jumped beside and hit him instead with Dragonfist. Before he noticed what happened he was thrown against the wall.

Both moaned and rubbed their heads.

"Come on,we've not even got started."Dante said and crossed his arms.

The fight started again and Dante and Zhalia had to admit that Lok and Sophie were quite good,but of course they were better.

After a hour the fight ended and of course Lok and Sophie lost. They laid at the ground in pain and didn't wanted to move.

"You can go now,but this is nothing in compare to the next time you're destroying my home."Dante warned.

"We promise!"Lok said shooting them a small smile and left with the Sophie who had at least 50 scratches and bruises like Lok if not even more.

Zhalia and Dante sat down at the couch and exhaled.

"I hope they learned their task."Dante said sighting and Zhalia grinned.

"Even if not,the look of Lok as he fell into Sophie and Sophie at the ground was it worth."She said laughing at the memory of it. Dante grinned and shook his head .

"Well,now we deserve some rest from them!"Zhalia said in relief,but it didn't hold long.

Dante's TV screen blinked.

"You gotta be kidding."She said and rose an eyebrow. Dante sighted and looked at his clock. 11 am. He stood up and took the incoming call on. He said back down and Guggenheim's face appeared at his TV.

"Guggenheim,what can I do for you?"Dante asked politely. Guggenheim turned his head to Zhalia.

"Did you what I asked you for?"He asked cold. Dante rose an eyebrow and Zhalia's anger grew at him.

"Yes,I did."She said trying to keep her cool. Guggenheim nodded and turned his head back to Dante.

"We've got a new mission for you and your team."Guggenheim said still dead serious. That was all what he had to do to get Dante and Zhalia's attention.

"What's it about?"Dante asked the blond haired German council member.

"It's about the titan of the Sphinx. You have to go to Egypt and find the titan, we're going to send you the details at your Holotome."He explained. Dante looked at Zhalia who was still angry but nodded.

"Fine,we accept."

"Great,your plane leaves tomorrow morning. Good luck!"

The TV screen went off and silence fell. Dante noticed her anger and laid a hand at her shoulder.

"Zhalia?Are you alright?" He asked seeing her clenching her fists.

"One day I swear I'm going to kill him personally."She said through her gritted teeth. Dante laughed and she began to smile without a real reason.

"Stop laughing,I'm serious!"

"And why are you grinning?"He asked as he calmed. Zhalia shove him a bit and he smiled at her.

"You're always making me laugh or smile without a reason. Sometimes I could kill you for this you know."She said and shook her head with the smile still at her lips.

"I love it to see you laugh or smile,so what's the matter?"He asked and laughed light.

"You're such an egoist!"

He laughed again and this time she joined him. After they calmed he looked at his watch.

"So,want to give Den and Harrison a visit?"He asked smiling. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. He knew that they were like little brothers to her,and they also were a part of his team.

"Then let's go to the HQ."

* * *

Jane just told Veronica what happened in Dante's house and that Veronica was pissed was a statement.

"Mistress Veronica,I'm going to make up for my mistake,I promise."Jane promised as she kneeled infront of the huge throne in the sighted.

"Jane,look."Veronica said with a gentle voice and Jane looked up.

"We have to get the book,no matter what happens. As soon as Zhalia discovers her destiny,we have no power against her. The fight to revenge our families will get us much lost and just one side will be able to win and we have to be this side. We have to prevent that Melissa is taking any kind of contact to her daughter or it's getting much more worse for us."Veronica said serious.

Jane kept staring before she sat at her knees.

"I thought Melissa is dead?"She asked surprised. Veronica snorted and sat down.

"Melissa was a powerful woman. She'll find a way to send her messages even if she's dead."She said angry.

Jane thought for a moment before she asked the next question.

"And what's all about this book?"

As Jane asked silence fell and Veronica clenched her teeth.

"This book is the key to the power. Just a member of the Moon family is able to read the book. Melissa's ancestors wrote the book and it was passed from generation to generation. They had to protect the book with their live,but as Melissa died was the power given to her daughter, Zhalia. Maybe Melissa was able to kill my father in this fight she lost the book. With the book no one can have something against us and our plan will work,but without it we're powerless against Zhalia. The book gives her memory from her ancestors and she'll slowly understand,but we have to prevent it,no matter what it costs."She explained to Jane. Jane's mouth fell slightly open and Veronica stayed serious.

"Now everything makes sense."Jane whispered. Veronica nodded and stood up.

"Jane,I have to warn you. If you tell it to someone I'll personally take care about you,understand?"She asked with venom in her voice.

"Of-of course Mistress."Jane said and bowed again.

"Good,now prepare for our leaving."She commanded and pointed at the huge gate which led out of the hall. Jane bowed again and left without saying a word.

Veronica sat back down at her throne and swung her left leg over the right. She took her necklace between her fingers and played with it. She looked down and smiled.

It was a blood red heart with a pitch black string.

'Soon everything will be like it should.'

* * *

Dante and Zhalia just walked into the HQ living room when they got attacked.

"Zhalia!Dante!"Den called happy and he and Harrison ran toward them and gave each of them hug.

"It's so good to see you again!"Harrison said smiling and so did Den.

"Nice to see you as well"Zhalia said as she returned the hug smiling.

"We have so much to tell you both!"Den started excited and Dante and Zhalia exchanged glances before they were pulled at the couch.

They sat at the couch and talked during the whole day,laughed with each other and had fun. But sometimes even those moments have to end.

Dante looked at his watch and sighted.

"Zhalia,we have to go. It's already 11 and we have to pack our things for tomorrow."

She smiled at him and nodded. They stood up and said their goodbyes to the Fear brothers. They were leaving tomorrow too,so noone would know when they would see each other again.

As Dante and Zhalia stood in front of the HQ Zhalia smiled at Dante. He smiled back and she pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you,for everything."She said smiling. He held her tight and smiled too.

"Anything for you."

She let go of him and they walked back to his house to prepare for the mission which wasn't going to be easy...

TBC

* * *

**A huge thanks to everyone who's reviewing this story,I really appreciate your reviews and it makes me smiling every time I read them!:)**

**Tell me what you think about it and tell me in a review please;)**

**I apologize like every time for my spelling/grammar errorsl,I try my best.  
**

**See ya in the next chap;)**


	8. Zhalia's decision

„Zhaal,you're ready?"Dante called Zhalia who was upstairs packing the last things for the mission.

"Coming!"She called back and jogged downstairs with a bag in her left hand. He smiled and she smiled back.

"Ready?"She asked him and he took her bag from her in his free hand.

"Now I'm ready."He said and winked at her. She shook her head smiling and Dante carried the two bags outside.

After maybe 1 minutes Zhalia already catched a cab. As Dante saw it he rose an eyebrow.

"What?"She asked confused. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing."He replied still smiling and put their baggage in the trunk. Zhalia walked to the cab and sat down in the back row.

"Where to go miss?"The driver asked politely.

"To the airport please."She said as Dante entered the cap. He took the passanger seat and closed the door. The driver nodded and started to drive. Zhalia looked out of the window and sighted.

'What is if Veronica's after the titan too?What am I thinking she is after me AND now the book,so I'm dead sure that we'll see her again'

She kept her backpack with the book in it close to her and soon fell into a daydream.

"_My name is Melissa."_

_A tall young woman around 20 introduced herself. She had blue shoulder long wavy hair ,shining amber eyes and caramel colored skin._

_She stroke her hand out and a man shook it smiling._

"_My name is Will."_

_He had short brown hair,hazel eyes and was muscular,but seemed nice._

_They shook their hands and both felt something what pulled them to each other._

"Zhalia,Zhalia are you alright?"Dante asked as he called her name soft. She turned her head and saw that the cab had stopped and they were in front of the huge Venice airport.

"Huh?Oh yeah,everything's fine."She said as she out on a fake smile. Dante nodded,but still didn't believed her. He helped her out of the cab,payed the driver and took their luggage.

Slowly they headed the entrance and saw Lok and Sophie already waiting for them.

"Hey guys!"Lok said waving to them. Dante and Zhalia smiled and walked toward them.

"I'm going to get the ticket's"Dante said leaving.

"So,still tired from yesterday?"Zhalia asked with a smirk. Lok hung his head and nodded while Sophie huffed.

"Oh come on princess,did I hurt your pride while you were embarrassing yourself?"She asked with a light grin and Lok tried to hold back his chuckle.

"I didn't embarrassed myself!I proved myself!"Sophie said arrogant.´Zhalia and Lok burst out laughing while Sophie's head went red from anger.

"What's so funny?"She nearly yelled. Zhalia held her index finger up and calmed slowly down like Lok.

"Yeah,it looked damn graceful as you fell at the ground for,I don't know,113 times?"

Sophie clenched her fists and Lok began laughing again. Before Sophie snapped back Dante came with the ticket's in his hand. He rose an eyebrow and looked at Zhalia and Lok.

"Oh,nothing big really."She answered calm,but had still a grin at her face.

"So,if you're ready can we leave?"He asked still a bit confused. Zhalia nodded and they walked to their gate.  
"Don't think that you won,Zhalia!"Sophie said angry. Dante gave Zhalia a short confused glance and Lok grinned. Zhalia rolled her eyes and sighted.

"Come on Sophie,we both know that I won this time,last time and the future times."She said calm. Lok chuckled and Dante shook his head. Zhalia looked at him and saw a small smile playing at his lips.

'Well that is going to be a long mission.'Dante thought and shook his head.

* * *

As they landed and had their luggage back again,the team began to walk outside. The flight went quite normal. Lok tried to apologize to Sophie ,who was ignoring him as always. Dante and Zhalia talked and /or slept. Every flight went quite like this.

"So,should I call a cab?"Lok asked Dante who shook his head as reply.

"We're walking. It's just 5 minutes away from here."Zhalia informed them. Dante smiled at her and nodded.

They started to walk and Lok immediately started to complain about the weather.

"Uh,It's so hot here!"He said ans bowed his body a bit. Sophie rolled her eyes like Dante,but Zhalia chuckled.

"Come on Lok,what are you doing when we're going through the desert?I can't remember that you complained the last time like this."Zhalia said remembering their last missions.

"I don't know,I just don't feel good."Lok said honest. Dante noticed that something was indeed strange,but he decided to let the topic drop for now.

After just 5 minutes of walking they reached a huge hotel. They stopped in front of it and Lok and Zhalia looked amazed up.

"Wow."Zhalia said amazed.

"This has to have over 120 floors."Lok added still looking up. Sophie rolled her eyes and Dante just smiled.

"It's just a normal Hotel for me and Dante. I saw bigger ones which were more impressing."Sophie said and crossed her arms.

"Sorry,but not everyone had a perfect live princess. Some people had to work for even a roof over their head."Zhalia said angry. Lok looked now down at Zhalia with a sad look in his eyes.

"Zhalia's right Sophie. Some people didn't grew up rich or had the luck to be a member of the Casterwille family."Lok agreed. Sophie's eyes widened a bit. She didn't expect Lok to say something like that.

"Calm down and let us go check in,alright?"Dante said and walked in,followed by the others in silence. He walked over to the reception desk and a woman smiled politely at him.

"Good day sir,how can I help you?"She asked smiling.

"I reserved 4 rooms. Vale."He said. The woman nodded and tipped something into the computer. As she was done she smiled at him and ave him 4 keys.

"Alright Mr. Vale,here are the keys. Enjoy your stay."

He thanked the woman and walked back to the others.

"Here you got your keys. We're at the 2nd floor. Lok's room is between mine and Sophie's and Zhalia's is next to mine."Dante explained. They grabbed their keys and made their way to their rooms with their baggage.

"We're meeting in 20 minutes here again,so be ready."Dante told them and disappeared in his room.

The others did too and unpacked their things,changed or in Lok's case took a nap.

* * *

"How much further do we have to go?"Sophie called through a light sandstorm over to Dante who held his Holotome. He looked down at it and saw that the pyramid with the sphinx wasn't far away anymore.

"Just some more minute's."He called back. He looked around and saw that Sophie kept barely up with him and that Zhalia was helping Lok up from his knees and supported him while using Armorbrand with her other hand. He was worried that if they were that exhausted now,it just could get much more worse. He looked up again and saw that they were standing at a sand hill and that under them the pyramids were standing with the huge statue of the sphinx in front of it.

"We're there!"He called and looked back at them. The others looked up to him with a smile and they hurried down the hill.

The sandstorm calmed and they were standing in front of it.

"Soooo,are we just going to walk in?"Lok asked after a while. Dante closed his Holotome and turned to his team.

"I guess so,but be careful the Egyptian weren't fools,they knew how to protect a strong titan."Dante warned them. They nodded and walked in. First everything seemed like a normal passage.

"Don't forget,keep your eyes open for traps."Dante reminded them.

"Wait,here's something written at the wall!"Sophie called and the others went to her.

"Can you read it Soph?"Lok asked as he saw Sophie's expression.

"No,unfortunately not,but the Cypherdex can."She said and called her Cypherdex.

"Cypherdex,scan this engraving."Sophie commanded. A blue light appeared at the symbols and the Cypherdex did like it was told.

"It says,that we mustn't say the world of the human animal which is guarding this pyramid."Sophie read out. Lok tapped his chin.

"Wait,do you mean the sphinx?"

Zhalia tried in the last moment to cover his mouth with her hand but it was already to late. A trapdoor opened and pulled them all in.

* * *

Zhalia groaned and sat slowly up. She held her right temple and felt something warm,blood.

"Great."She mumbled and stood up. Everything was dark.

"Dante?Lok,Sophie?"She called in the dark. No reply.

"Boltflare!"She called the spell and the light filled the cave. She was alone and In a room. Nothing was in it,just the stonewalls.

She looked around and saw a statue from the sphinx. She took some steps closer and it's eyes shined red. Zhalia took fast a step back,but then her eyes went red too. The spell faded away and she fell at the ground like paralyzed.

"_Zhalia!Zhalia!"A soft female voice called her name. Zhalia slowly opened her eyes ,but was still paralyzed. A woman knelt next to her. She looked up and saw that it was..her mother?_

_'But,But I thought she was dead?'_

"_Zhalia,honey listen. They're almost here. You have to get free,understand?"She said and caressed her cheek._

"_How?"She managed to ask. Melissa smiled and a tear slid down her face._

"_I know that you're strong. You just have to want it."Suddenly steps were heard. Melissa turned her head to the entry and looked back at her daughter._

"_You've so grown up. I'm sorry for what you went through. I'm proud of you"She said and tears appeared at her eyes. She leaned down and gave her a kiss at her forehead. She smiled a last time at her daughter and disappeared._

_A tear slid Zhalia's face down. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate._

"_I know you're strong!"echoed the voice in her head. She closed her eyes tight an felt how her muscles relaxed._

She opened slowly her eyes and felt that she already had a headache. She got at her elbows and her eyes widened. Veronica sat calm in front of her and grinned.

"Slept well sleeping beauty?"She asked still not moving. Zhalia jumped up and stood in her fight position. Veronica shook her head smiling and stood up.

"Don't even try to use your powers,it's worthless,I blocked your powers while you had your little chat with your mother."She said calm.

Zhalia's eyes widened and she tried to call Everfight,but in vain. She looked up at Veronica with pure hate in her eyes. Veronica started to laugh as she saw Zhalia's glance.

"Come on it's just for the next 12 hours,so now to the business question. Where's the book?"She asked and walked circles around her.

"It's none of your business."She replied cold. Veronica laughed and stopped to walk.

"Of course it is,it's about me,isn't it?"She asked and took a step closer to her. Zhalia took a step closer as well and smirked.

"The book is about your spells and explains them. It's bothering you that I can see them an through it the weak points of them as well. Besides,why am I able to read them ,but the others not?"She asked serious. Veronica clenched her fists,but stayed cool. She took one step closer and looked Zhalia deep in the eyes with pure hate.

"You've got some nerves to ask such questions powerless while I still got mine."Veronica said with venom in her voice. Zhalia's smirk grew.

"Oh please,if you would hurt or even kill me you'd have already done that."She said self confident. Veronica grabbed Zhalia's throat and lifted her in the air.

"I'll ask you one more time before I'll break your neck. Where is the book?"

* * *

Lok and Sophie were walking through the passage,looking out for the others.

"Dante!Zhalia!Where are you?"Lok yelled through the passages. They were walking now for 20 minutes through them in vain. Sophie kept the whole way calling just for Dante and not even bothered to think about Zhalia.

"It's hopeless,we're never going to find them." She said in a sight and sat down. Lok sighted too and slumped down next to her.

"They can't be that far. We'll find them,you'll see."Lok reassured her. She smiled at him until they heard steps. They jumped up and went ready into their fight position.

"Who is it?"Lok yelled. They narrowed their brows and saw Dante walking calm towards them.

"Or I'm the one who's finding you."He said smiling. Dante and Sophie sighted in relieve. Dante stopped beside them and was looking for someone.

"Are you two alright?"He asked them and they nodded as reply.

"But where's Zhalia?"Lok asked Dante. He sighted and bowed his head a bit.

"I hoped she'd be with you."He replied. Lok sighted and looked around.

"From which direction did you come from Dante?And from which did we came from Soph?"He asked them. Dante pointed at the passage behind him and Sophie pointed at the same one where they'd come from.

"Then let's go."He said and started walking with Dante,followed close by Sophie.

After they walked for 10 minutes they heard voices. They smiled and ran towards them until they saw a light. They ran faster but then bumped against the barrier and flew some meters away.

"What the hell was this?"Lok asked rubbing his forehead. Dante stood up and walked toward it. He touched it and narrowed his brows. Sophie narrowed her brows and did the same. As she touched it she held her temples.

"I can sense a strong bad energy!"She said through the pain. Lok stood beside her and Dante grumbled.

"Yeah,and I can see the reason."He said looking at Veronica who was walking circles around Zhalia. Lok's and Sophie's eyes widened as they saw Veronica.

"Isn't that Veronica?"Sophie asked surprised. Dante still didn't left his gaze from Zhalia and Lok started calling her name.

"Zhalia!Zhalia!"He yelled and hammered against the barrier,but it didn't change anything.

"She can't hear us!"Lok exclaimed. Sophie narrowed her eyebrows and looked at Dante. He kept staring at the two with anger,but also worry in his eyes. Sophie turned back to Lok and sighted.

"Lok,so you remember as you fall through a barrier that your dad made?"Sophie asked and Lok rolled his eyes.

"Of course I remembered this day,we discovered Atlantis and found the ancient amulet of will!"He said throwing his arms in the air. Sophie smiled as he made this,but then turned back into serious.

"If that barrier is made from veronica,we're powerless against it. It's on Zhalia to break it."She explained and Lok sighted because he knew that she was right. They looked back and saw that Veronica looked pissed of Zhalia. They were able to her them,but not the opposite.

"Oh please,if you would hurt or even kill me you'd have already done that."She said self confident. Veronica grabbed Zhalia's throat and lifted her in the air.

"I'll ask you one more time before I'll break your neck. Where is the book?"

Dante's eyes widened in shock. He knew that she was damn serious and Zhalia was in big trouble.

"Dragonfist!"He called the spell,but in vain. Lok and Sophie also started to panic as they saw that Veronica lifted her hand and a spell appeared at her palm.

"Breakspell!"Sophie called the spell,but it didn't worked either. They fired all kind of spells at the barrier,but it didn't even got a scratch.

"Why don't she use her powers?!"Lok yelled panicked. Dante looked at her and his eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"She can't,she's powerless."He said almost in a whisper.

* * *

"You can kill me,but then you'll never find the book."Zhalia said through her last breaths. Veronica's hands tightened around her throat and she threw the spell right into Zhalia's chest. She flew through the room against the wall. She hit the wall with full force with her back and slumped at the ground. The eyes from the others widened in shock.

"Zhalia!"They cried in union and punched again the barrier with all their strength. She laid at her back,not moving,her eyes close. Dante clenched his fists.

"Veronica!"He yelled angry. Veronica looked surprised up to them and Sophie and Lok gasped in shock.

"I thought they weren't able to hear us?"Lok yelled surprised.

"The spell weakened her,and this had the effect that the barrier weakened as well. Dante took some steps back.

"Then should this break the barrier!Dragonfist."He ran to the barrier and it disappeared into red dust. He took slowly two more steps toward Veronica.

"The great Dante Vale is here to save this poor orphan girl,how interesting."She said smirking. Dante clenched his teeth and looked at Zhalia. His eyes softened and his heart stood still. She laid at her back,not moving but he saw that she was in great pain.

"Lok,Sophie,go to help Zhalia while I take care of Veronica."He commanded without stopping to look at her. Sophie and Lok ran to Zhalia and keeled down beside her.

Now he looked up at Veronica and his eyes filled with pure disgust,anger and hate. Veronica's smirk grew and she crossed her arms.

"Wasn't your mission to find this?"She asked and held an amulet up which looked like the titan they're looking for. Dante went more angry. The whole mission was for nothing. Zhalia's hurt for nothing,maybe even deadly hurt.

"What've you done to her?"He yelled in anger. Veronica grinned and she sighted.

"She didn't wanted to tell me where the book is."She simply said,which made Dante more angry.

"Raypulse!"He yelled and fired the spell at her. She jumped in the air and landed graceful again. Veronica looked him in the eyes and immediately understood.

'So he really cares for the brat?'She thought smirking. Dante ran toward her with Dragonfist.

"Bloodshield!"She called and a Blood red shield protected her. Dante stood in front of it and as soon as the shield disappeared he was ready to attack again.

"Boltflare!"He called and shot it at Veronica who jumped beside.

"Dante!"Sophie yelled. Dante stopped and looked at the teens. Zhalia still laid at the ground like before and Lok and Sophie looked extreme worried.

"Dante,we have to leave!She's hurt very badly and don't react to any of our healing spells!"Sophie yelled. Now even Dante lost his calm. He turned to Veronica who still stood calm there.

"I'll get you for this."Dante ran to Zhalia and Veronica left again with a grin at her face.

Dante kneeled down beside Zhalia and for the second time in his life he felt helpless. He took her up in bridal style and looked around. There was just the one passage they came from,but it led back in this hall where they came from. A normal stone hall with nothing in it. Here had to be something.

"Sophie,scan this area with your Cypherdex."He commanded. Sophie nodded and called her Cypherdex. It scanned the area and made a map from where they are.

"We're under the Sphinx. The Cypherdex shows that here has to be another tunnel,right here but I see no other tunnel.

"Leave it to me."Lok said smiling and grabbed an amulet from his brown belt-bag.

"Help us,Springer!"The squirrel like titan appeared in a purple light at Lok's arm. Sophie smiled and put her Cypherdex back.

"Springer,search an other tunnel which has to lead outside."Lok commanded. Springer nodded and jumped down from his arm at the ground. He held his nose in the air and sniffed. He turned his head to the right wall and run over to it. He pushed at a stone and a part of the wall opened like a door. Lok smiled and held his amulet in the air.

"Thanks Springer."The titan nodded again and went back in its amulet. Sophie stood up and they ran through the entrance. The door closed behind them and they stood in the middle of the dark.

"Boltflare!"Lok called and lightened the passage up. They stood in another tunnel.

"Man,these Egyptian knew how to confuse people."Lok said sighting and they started to walk. Sophie explained something to them about the Egyptian and the Sphinx,but Dante just looked down at Zhalia. She was pale and shivered. Her head leaned against his chest. She was powerless and the spells didn't worked to heal her. He sighted and pulled her closer.

"I see a light!"Sophie yelled with a smile and they started to run. They ended outside again and were in front of the Sphinx again. Lok and Sophie smiled but Dante stayed serious.

"We have to go back to the hotel,immediately!"He commanded and they started to walk fast back. They had luck that the hotel wasn't far away,so they didn't get much attention from the others. They went into waiting hall and straight into her room. Lok shot the door behind him and Dante laid Zhalia careful at the bed.

"So,now explain me which spell you used."Dante said not looking away from Zhalia.

"We've used Everfight,even together,but it was too weak."Sophie explained. Dante narrowed his brows. He laid his palms over her chest and the same green light appeared as before. Lok's and Sophie's eyes widened and the light surrounded her body. It held for 2 minutes,but then disappeared. Zhalia moaned and they sighted in relieve.

"You can go,I'll take care of her."Dante said and laid the blanket over her until the waist. The other two nodded and walked to the door.

"Call us when she's awake."Lok said and they left. Dante pulled a chair next to her bed and sat down. He looked back at her. Her breath was regular,but she still looked pale and was shivering. He took out his Holotome and opened it. He called Metz and walked over to a table in a corner of a room. Finally Metz took the call.

"Hello Dante,how went the mission?"He asked with a small. Dante sighted and Metz immediately looked serious.

"What happened?"He asked concerned. Dante looked at Zhalia and then back at his old mentor.

"We had some troubles. Veronica was there and parted us to fight Zhalia. She blocked her powers,but I don't know for how long. She's hurt badly. I was able to heal her with the spell Master Storm showed me,but she still has the aftereffects. Veronica took the titan and we had to leave before someone would get injured too." He explained to his old mentor. Metz nodded in understanding and sighted.

"How's Zhalia?"He asked with worry in his voice. Dante sat down at a chair.

"I don't know. The injuries are gone,but like I said are there still the aftereffects." Metz nodded again.

"That are disturbing news. What does Veronica want from Zhalia?"He asked Dante.

"I don't know it either. She never saw Veronica before,but Veronica knows almost everything about her."

"Alright. Call if you have any news or you want something. "Metz said with a reassuring smile. Dante smiled back and nodded.

"Thanks Metz."With that he closed the Holotome. He went back to Zhalia. Now he had to wait.

* * *

Zhalia awoke with a headache. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. A small smile appeared as she saw Dante sleeping in a chair beside her bed. He looked tired. It was already night and a little bedside lamp was on. She tried to sit up,but as she moved her arms every muscle hurt. She hissed and leaned her head against the bed wall..

"You're awake."A low voice said. She smiled and turned her head to the right where Dante was sitting awake with a small smile playing at his lips.  
"How do you feel?"He asked and sat down beside her at the bed. She sighted and sat up.

"Well,I want to kick Veronica's ass back from the hole she came from,but I have a bad headache."She admitted. Dante sighted and laid a hand at her forehead. He took it back and smiled.  
"Good,the fever is gone."He said more to himself. Zhalia narrowed her brows.

"Dante,what exactly happened?"She asked with a confused expression. Dante sighted and started to explain.

"We all were parted after we fell through the trap door. I found Lok and Sophie,but you were still gone. We were looking for you until a barrier held us off. We saw and heard you and Veronica,but you weren't able to hear us. Veronica didn't wanted unexpected visitors,so she made that we weren't able to pass. ´As she hit you she's weakened and the barrier as well. We were able to break through. We had to bring you back,because you were hurt badly. Veronica just left us there to our surprise. She already got the titan then. We found a way out and brought you back here. Lok and Sophie already tried to heal you with Everfight,but nothing happened. As I healed you here and it worked,but you still have the aftereffects. I already told Metz what happened and he'll look for more information."

Zhalia stood silent and remembered what happened. Then she also remembered what happened as the Sphinx appeared.

"Was there anywhere a Sphinx standing in the room?"She asked still thoughtful. Dante looked a bit confused but shook his head.

"Before Veronica attacked me,a statue of a Sphinx appeared. It's eyes glowed red and I fell unconscious. Then -"She stopped for a moment. Dante noticed her hesitations.

"Then what?"He asked gentle. She sighted and looked at her lap.

"I awoke,but was like paralyzed. I wasn't able to move for a moment. Then my-Melissa sat next to me and said that I should awake and that they're almost there. In the next second she was gone and as I awoke again I was able to move,but then Veronica was already there. She blocked my powers for the next 12 hours and you already know the rest." She explained. Dante was surprised but held it back. Things were getting more and more strange. Silence fell for some moments until Dante sighted. He took her hand in his and smiled.

"It's alright ,It's over now. Take some rest,it was a hard day."He said with a reassuring smile. She sighted and did so. She laid at her right side and soon fell asleep. Dante smiled and laid the blanket over her shoulders. He sat back into the chair and soon fell back asleep.

* * *

He awoke by the sound of the shower. He opened his eyes and looked at the now empty bed. It was made perfect and Zhalia was under the shower. He stood up and in this moment Zhalia came out. Her hair was hanging wet over her black strap top and she smiled.

"Slept well?"She asked smirking and walked over to her bag. He shook his head smiling.

"I should ask you that Miss."He said and rose his right eyebrow. She kneed down in front of the bag and grabbed her titans into her belt-bag she stood up and stood in front of him with a small smile.

"I'm ok. The pain is gone and a little headache is nothing for me." She said honest. He smiled and gave in.

"Fine. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll pick you up for breakfast."He said with a smirk. She smiled back.

"That's what I call a deal."She said grinning and he turned around. He left the room and closed the door behind him with the smile playing still at his lips. He went to his room door,but was hold off by two voices.

"Dante!"They called in union. He sighted and turned around. Sophie and Lok stood in front of him.

"How's Zhalia?"Lok asked curious. The smile at Dante's lips returned and he sighted.

"She's quite alright,a little headache but nothing big. She's still powerless,but they'll return today afternoon. We're going to have breakfast."As he said the last sentence he could've slapped himself.

'Great,I know Lok well enough that he'll join us.'

Lok's eyes widened.

"Breakfast?I'm starving."He almost yelled. Sophie looked at him with an angry expression. She cleared her throat and got Lok's attention.

"I though we're going to have breakfast together?"She asked and crossed her arms. Lok's eyes widened in realization and he looked apologetic to Dante.

"Then another time."Lok said with a small smile and turned around with an arm around Sophie's shoulders.

"We're meeting again at 3pm,so be ready."He informed them.

"Alright."They said and left.

Dante sighted in relieve and opened his door. He went in and closed it behind him. He walked to his bag and grabbed his usual clothes out and took a shower. After 10 minute's he was done and dried his hair. He grabbed his titans and went out of his room. He knocked at Zhalia's door and she opened it.

"Ready?"He asked with a smile. She nodded and they slowly left the hotel.

* * *

It was rainy in Venice and already dark. Zhalia and Dante just arrived from the mission,where a surprise for them waited,which would change lot.

"Is it just me or was this flight one of the longest we've ever had?"Zhalia asked exhausted and Dante opened the door.

"It was really a long flight and Sophie's arguing with Lok didn't help much either." He said and closed the door behind Zhalia.

"Please don't remind me of it."She said smiling,but stopped as she reached the living room. Dante looked confused,but as soon as he stood beside her he was taken by surprise.

"Dante!"The red head said and ran into his arms. He was surprised and dropped his back at the floor. Zhalia did everything in her power not to give her a nice hard punch in the face.

"Scarlett?What are doing here?"Dante asked as she let go of him. Her expression turned immediately in frightened which made Zhalia more angry.

"Oh Dante,it was so terrible. I was at home and didn't expect anything until a woman appeared. She said that her name was Veronica and she attacked me. I got away and told Metz. He said that he was going to inform you and that I am going to stay at your house until it's safe again to go back." She explained with a fake expression and buried her face into his shirt. Zhalia's eyes widened and she looked at Dante who was calm.

"When did it happen?"Dante asked Scarlett. She looked confused up.

"I-I don't know,sometime between noon and afternoon,why?"She asked still confused. Zhalia immediately narrowed her brows and Dante looked down at Scarlett.

"You can stay here if Metz said so."He decided. A bright smile appeared at her face and she hugged him. Zhalia looked disappointed at him,but left upstairs without saying a word. Dante looked after her and would run over to her,hug her and hold her tight,but it wouldn't change anything right now,but right now was the wrong time and place.

Zhalia walked into her room and closed her door behind her noiseless. She threw her bag into a corner and the anger grew with every second.

'She was lying again. Veronica attacked us in this time,not her!I swear I'm going to get her for this!'

She looked outside and remembered the book. Her eyes widened and she ran into the study room. She went into a bookshelf and grabbed a book which said.

"Illusions" and broke the spell which was on the book. The book glowed and went back into it's normal form. She sighted in relieve and walked over to Dante's room. The door was a split open and she opened it a bit more. Her eyes widened as she saw what was happening in there. Dante stood there with Scarlett and they were..kissing.

Her heart stopped for a moment and she turned around and run into her room. She laid the book into the drawer,locked it,grabbed her coat and walked downstairs. She held her coat tight and walked to the door.

"Zhalia"A voice said. She stopped for a second. She knew exactly which the voice belonged to. Another tear rolled down her cheek and then she opened the door and shut it behind her.

The raindrops were falling at her hair. She was walking through the city and was thinking. About what? About how stupid she was to open herself to him. In this moment she wasn't able to decide between tears and raindrops which were rolling down her cheek,but one decision was for sure. The old Zhalia Moon was going to be back.

TBC

* * *

**So,that was the next one. I just noticed that I'm updating quite fast,but it's a good thing,isn't it?;)**

**So yeah,to Scarlett. For everyone who's hating Scarlett or simply doesn't like her,shouldn't miss the next chap:D**

**For this chap is it very important to review because I have to know what you think about it for the next chap,so be so kind and leave review:)**

**And a HUGE thank you to everyone who's reviewing this story so far,you're seriously awesome:***

**So then,see you in the next chap!**


	9. Chess

It was already past midnight and Zhalia decided to go back. Dante called her nonstop,but she always ignored it. She had enough time to think and her decision was made. Every time she'd open to someone a bit,she'd get hurt and that's the reason why she never did it,until he came. _He_ changed everything. _He _was the reason she was now a foundation agent. _He_ was the reason why she opened herself and _he_ was the reason her heart was hurt now.

She walked through the wet street in front of his house. She slowly opened the front door and walked in. The lights were on,so Dante was probably awake. She closed the door and was on her way upstairs until the voice stopped her again.

"Zhalia?Where were you?"Dante asked worried and grabbed her hand. She didn't said a thing and pulled her hand out of his. She continued to walk upstairs and left him standing there in the middle of the room,alone. She went into her room and closed the door behind her. She threw her coat at the coat rack in her room,took her boots off and changed into her PJ's. She went to bed and stared at the ceiling.

"For what do I deserve this?"She asked herself.

* * *

Dante stood there for some moments until he went into his room. He closed the door behind him and changed in his PJ's. Then he laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling,remembering what happened.

XxFlashbackxx

He went into his room and packed his things out of his back as it knocked. He stood up and opened the door. Scarlett stood in front of it with a smile.

"Scarlett,what's wrong?"He asked surprised. She rolled her eyes with a smirk playing at the corner of her lips.

"Won't you ask me to come in?"She asked leaning against the doorway. He sighted and opened the door further,to allow her to come in. She did so and looked around. He left the door a split open and turned to her.

"So,what's the matter?"He asked and she turned around with the smirk still playing at her lips.

"Well I just wanted to thank you that you let me stay here,you're so kind."She said and drew with her finger circles at his chest. He sighted.

"Metz told you it would be better like this."He said short. She looked up at him and in the next moment her lips were pressed against his. He needed a second to realize what happened until he pushed her back. She just smiled at him with an innocent look.

"What are you doing?"He asked as he tried to push her further away,but she had her arms around his rolled her eyes.

"You're such a sweetie you know?" Before he was able to say something he heard footsteps hurrying the stairs down. His eyes widened slightly and Scarlett grinned already knowing what happened. Dante got free from her and ran out of the room to the staircase in the hope Zhalia didn't saw anything,or even if,that she saw how he pushed Scarlett back.

He stopped at the railing as he saw her at the door.

"Zhalia."He called her name and to his surprise she stopped for a moment. She didn't turn around and after some seconds she continued to walk outside.

He sighted and ran a hand through his hair. He stood there for some more moments until he went downstairs at the couch and took out his cell phone.

'I would never forgive myself if she is getting hurt now.'He though worried and started to call her.

He tried over 20 times to reach her,but she didn't reply. He didn't wanted her to think that he would love Scarlett,that would be the biggest lie he ever heard.

Sometime past midnight opened someone the front door. Zhalia came in,totally wet. She seemed not to notice him and was on her way straight upstairs. He literally jumped up and grabbed her hand. She stopped and sighted before she pulled her hand out of his and continued to walk into her room.

Here he was again,and _**the woman he would die for **_was mad at him.

xxFlshback endxx

* * *

Zhalia awoke early. The sun was just rising and the streets were still empty. It was Sunday,so the most people weren't at work. Zhalia had a bad headache. She opened her eyes and groaned.

'Today is one of these day's were I wish I could leave everything behind,but though I will,I can't.'

She stood up and had her morning routine. After she finished it she walked downstairs in hope not to meet anyone. She looked around and the rooms were empty. She sighted in relieve,but as she turned around to walk into the kitchen, stood Scarlett in front of her in her PJ's and a coffee in her left hand. She had an arrogant smirk at her face but Zhalia just walked past her not showing any emotion. She walked into the kitchen and made herself a coffee.  
"I told you so in the cave,but you still had hope,how sweet."Scarlett said smiling and took a sip of her coffee. Zhalia turned around with a venomous look. She walked to Scarlett and stopped in front of her. In the next moment she gave Scarlett a nice,hard punch in the face. The redhead dropped the cup and it flew at the ground and shattered. She tripped back and knelled down,holding her nose. Zhalia turned back around and took her coffee.

"I warned you and not just once. I know that you lied just to stay with Dante. We had a fight against Veronica Yesterday at this time,so she didn't attack you. I also know that you adore Dante and god knows how far you would go to make him love you,but never forget one thing. Never,and I mean **never **try to mess in my head girl,understand?"She hissed and walked past her into the living room. Short after it Dante came down and Scarlett immediately started to act crying.

"Seriously?"Zhalia asked annoyed and rolled her eyes. Dante looked confused down at Scarlett and sighted.

"What happened here?"He asked and tried to hold back his smirk,because he already imagined what happened.

"I-I don't know. I was all nice and even made coffee for her,but she-she just punched me in the face."She said sobbing. Dante rose his eyebrow and tried hard to hold back his chuckle. He offered Scarlett a hand in hope she wouldn't notice a thing. Scarlett looked up with a puppy look and accepted it. He pulled her up and she hugged him tight.

"Why does she do this?I mean I did nothing wrong."She said and buried her face in his shirt. He rolled his eyes and Zhalia just sipped her coffee.

'Of course you did,you're the reason the whole mess is here right now.'

"No,no you didn't"He lied sighting. She looked up with her green eyes sparkling and wiped her tears with one finger away.

"You're so sweet."She said smiling and gave him a kiss at his cheek. Zhalia tried hard to ignore it but tightened her grip around her cup. Scarlett turned back into the kitchen to take something to clean the sharps.

"Zhalia,could we please talk?"He asked as he walked toward her. She did nothing just took another sip of her coffee. He stopped in front of her and she looked away from him,trying to find something else to focus at.

"If it has nothing to do with work,then not."She replied cold.

"It's very important,though it does have nothing to do with work."He said with a slight begging voice. She stood up and walked past him to the kitchen,but he grabbed her upper arm.  
"Zhalia,it's important so could you please just listen to me,just this time?"Zhalia sighted and put the cup down at the coffee table. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"Talk."She simply said. Dante looked around and pulled her around her waist with him outside.

"Not here."He said in a low voice. She was confused. Why leaving his house?

They walked in silence until they reached the park. They sat down at a bench and Dante sighted.

"I guess I have a lot to explain."He said under his breath. Zhalia kept silent and continues to stare straight at a tree not far from them. She wouldn't look at him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye and sighted.

"Let's start with yesterday evening."He started and saw that she already tensed.

"As I was packing my things out,Scarlett came in. She said that she's grateful that I have her at my house and suddenly kissed me. I immediately pushed her back because I've got no feelings for her. She just grinned and as I saw that you're leaving,I ran after you because I thought that you could got the wrong clue,what you obviously did. The second thing is that Yesterday after you came home and I wanted to go to bed I heard something from the study room. I found Scarlett there,rummaging in the bookshelves like she was looking for something. At the mission in Ireland happened the same. She rummaged through our bags and suitcases and looked for something and as Lok and Sophie told Ms. Lambert about Veronica,she wasn't there,but knew things we hadn't told anyone."He made a pause and Zhalia's eyes widened in realization.

"You don't mean that what I think?"She asked and slowly. He nodded and continued.

"She has some kind of connection to Veronica. We have to find out if it's true,that's the only reason why I allowed her to stay. I wanted to tell you already Yesterday,but you needed your time after everything what happened." He said the last part with a hint of hurt in his voice. Zhalia sighted and turned her head to him.

"Look,I don't care about your business with woman and all this,I don't care what the reason was you let her stay,but what I do care about is that I'm not getting pulled in things that aren't my business. Veronica is the thing we have to focus at right now,and if Scarlett finds the book,she's probably going to give it Veronica,and you're still letting her stay though?" He sighted and looked her in the eyes.

"Zhalia,we don't know it for sure-"He started,but Zhalia cut him off and stood up.

"You're always seeing the good in the persons Dante,but in some persons there is just no good. The problem is that if you not open your eyes slowly,you'll be disappointed in the end. "She stood up and wanted to walk away but Dante grabbed her hand.

"You didn't let me finish."He said and stood up as well. He turned her around and took her face in his hands.

"Now listen careful. I don't care that Scarlett kissed me,because I don't have any feelings for her. I don't care that you gave her a punch in her face this morning, because she provoked you,but I do care about you Zhalia."He started. Zhalia sighted.

"Dante,please-"She started but Dante cut her off. He closed the distance between their lips and pulled her in a long passionately kiss. Zhalia was surprised. She hasn't await this. She sighted and started to kiss him back. As she did so, a huge stone fell from Dante's chest and he pulled her closer.

After some moments they parted and rested their foreheads against each others.

"Why are you making things more complicated?"She asked sighting in frustration. He smiled with a honest smile.

"Because I love you."Was his reply. She looked in his eyes and saw that he was damn serious. A small smile appeared at her lips.

"I love you too."She said and a relieved smile appeared at his face. Before something else was able to happen vibrated Dante's cellphone. He sighted and pulled it out from his coat,his arm still around Zhalia's waist. He looked at the caller ID and rolled his eyes. He looked apologizing at Zhalia and took it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Dante,where are you?"_The voice of Scarlett was heard. Zhalia rolled her eyes and Dante let out an annoyed sight.

"I'm in the park."He replied shortly.

"_What are you doing in the park and where's Zhalia?"_She asked and they were immediately able to hear the jealousy in her voice. Dante smirked and Zhalia rose her eyebrow.

"I don't know where Zhalia is and I have personal business to care of."He said angry. Silence fell for some moments until she spoke again.

"_When do you come back?"_

"I don't know it yet. Maybe in an hour."

"_Ok. I'm waiting for you."_She said in a sweet voice and hung up. He put his phone back in his coat and looked in Zhalia's hazel eyes.

"I have to go. Please try to act like nothing happened."

She turned around and walked away without saying a word. He shook his head with a small smile and went into the other direction to the HQ.

'You can tell me whatever you want,she's the best in her job.'

* * *

Zhalia stood at the opposite side of the street in front of Dante's house.

'Great. So much to the topic showing him the cold shoulder. But we kissed. I mean,now I'm feeling happy and he said that he loves me back,it's great!But still I've got somehow a strange feeling. Not bout Dantte and me,but like something else is in danger'She thought frustrated and looked at the house,until she stopped walking. Her eyes caught two woman in front of the window of her room in Dante's house. Her eyes widened and she put her cellphone out.

"Dante, leave everything and come back immediately!Veronica is talking to Scarlett and they're in my room."She said not leaving her eyes from her window.

"_What?I'll be there in 5 minutes!"_He said and hung up. Zhalia narrowed her brows and made her way in his house. She opened the door and crept upstairs. She stood next to the door and listened to their talk.

"I gave you the book,so you have to fulfill your part of the deal."Scarlett said with venom in her voice.

"They won't find out,and if I'll fulfill it like promised."Veronica said with an annoyed voice.

Zhalia stepped into the doorway and looked at her nightstand. The drawer was open and Veronica held the book in her left hand

"Or Miss Moon already did."She added with an evil grin. Scarlett took a step closer to Veronica and Dante ran upstairs. He stopped next to Zhalia and narrowed his brows as he saw Scarlett.

"I knew it!"He growled in anger. He looked at Zhalia who stared at Veronica with a blank expression.

"Chess ."Veronica said smirking and disappeared wit Scarlett in red dust.

Dante turned to Zhalia who was still staring at the place where Veronica and Scarlett were just standing a minute before.

"They got it."She said almost in a whisper. Dante sighted.

'That's not good.'

* * *

**1st.A huge thanks like always to the reviewer,the one's who put the story at the following and/or at the favorite list.:)**

** Scarlett is evil,Zhalia gave her a punch in the face and the most important thing is that Dante and Zhalia finally kissed!**

**I decided to make them kiss in the middle and not at the end of the story,because I personally think that they had enough time to admit they feelings towards each other.(1st +2nd season and 8 chaps of my story:D)**

** This chap was more or less a plot filler,which means that the next one's are going to be longer again;) I'm sorry If you expected an other kind of chap and I disappointed you,If I didn't then great!:)**

**I apologize for the spelling/grammar mistakes I made.  
**

**That's it for now. See ya in the next chap and don't forget to drop a review;)**


	10. The dark blue Aura

"_They got it"_

'That's not good'

Zhalia's eyes turned over to angry. She clenched her fists and did her best to stay calm.

"I'll kill both of them!"She muttered under her breath. Dante laid a hand at her shoulder and she looked at him with her anger filled hazel colored eyes. She calmed a bit and sighted.

"Great,what are we going to do now?It was the only thing we had against her."She said frustrated and slumped at her bed.

"Don't worry we always found a way,so why not now?"Dante reassured her. She laid down at the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"And how?We don't know where Veronica's hiding."Dante thought for a moment.

"We don't know where she's hiding,but we do know where Scarlett is hiding."He said with a smirk. Zhalia sat up with a doubtful expression.

"Do you really think that she'd return back to Ireland?If yes shes really more stupid then I thought."She asked sighting. He sat down next to her at the bed.

"It's a try worth."

Zhalia sighted but finally nodded. She felt like something was gone,a part of her. Dante seemed to notice and took her hand in his.

"Everything alright?"He asked with a small reassuring smile.

"I'm feeling like a part from me is gone with the book together. Since it appeared I'm having more strange confrontations with my past.I have this feeling that it happens because of it. Whatever Veronica's planning,it has something to do with me. I have to know why,what's making me special? I'm an orphan,raised by the organization to a monster and an assassin. I left them and am part of the Foundation now and suddenly from one day over another everything changes again."

Dante heard the pain in her voice and titled her chin up.

"Let me tell you something. You're the strongest person I know,we'll find a way to take back the book,get rid of Veronica and live happily after,understand?"

Zhalia chuckled and shook her head smiling. As Dante saw her smiling,he calmed. He stood up and offered her a hand like a true gentleman he was.

"So then,shall we?"He asked with a smirk. She rolled her eyes before she took it..

"What are we going to tell Lok and Sophie where we're going?And how are we going to tell Lok this about Scarlett?I mean she was his baby sitter and first crush,I somehow have pity with him though." She said thinking at Lok's possible reaction.

"We're going on a mission. They don't have to know where,do they?"He said simply.

"What's about Metz and Guggenheim?" Dante smiled.

"Don't worry,I'm taking care of it. Pack your things and we can leave."He said and went to the door. Zhalia rose an eyebrow.

"What's about the tickets?"She asked after him. He stopped and turned back around to her. He rose an eyebrow and she held her hands up.

"Yeah,I know,I don't really want to know."She said and turned around to her wardrobe. He turned back and walked into his own room to pack his things.

* * *

After some calls were made they left Venice at that same evening already . They reached Ireland in the middle of the night and went straight to the Hotel. They decided to have a sleep before they'd give Scarlett a visit.

It was 9am. Dante was ready to pick up Zhalia from her room. He locked his room door behind him and walked over to the door next to his. Before he was able to knock,the door swung open and Zhalia almost bumped in his chest.

"Don't you dare to scare me like this ever again."She said and held her chest. Dante rose his eyebrow and Zhalia locked her door behind her.

"So I was able to scare the great Zhalia Moon,and not even on purpose?Can the day even get better?"He asked chuckling. Zhalia rolled her eyes and they started to walk outside. It took 5 minutes before they reached the green part of County some time of silence Zhalia spoke up.

"You know you don't have to do this"She said looking straight towards. Dante glanced at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"He asked a bit surprised. Zhalia let out a short sight before she looked down at her feed.

"You know Veronica isn't your problem. She's after me for some reason,same for Scarlett. I don't want you to get involved because of me."She said with a hint of guilt in her voice. Dante stopped for a second and grabbed her hand. She stopped and he turned her around.

"If she's your problem,she's mine too. I'm here with you because I want to."He said and brushed her hair behind her ears. She smiled a small smile and looked around.

"You're sure you know where we are?"She asked and rose her eyebrow. Dante turned around and pointed at a small house not far away from them.

"We're already there." Zhalia looked at it and narrowed her brows. Dante squeezed her hand and they continued to walk. After 2 more minutes they reached it and stood in front of the door. Zhalia took some steps back and kicked the door open. It broke out from it's hinges and flew through the room. Dante smirked and Zhalia shrugged. They made their way in and looked around. Suddenly Scarlett ran in with wide eyes as she saw them. She wanted to turn and run away,but Zhalia threw a Raypulse at her. She flew at the ground and Dante lifted her by her throat.

"You'll tell us everything we want to know or I'll break your neck,understand?" He asked with venom in his voice. Her eyes widened and she tried to get free from Dante's grip,but in vain. She nodded and Dante threw her at the armchair.

"Ropetrick!"He called the spell and a rope bound her at the armchair. Zhalia and Dante stood in front of her and Zhalia took one step closer.

"Where is the book?"She asked short. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?Why does everyone want this stupid book?"She asked annoyed and Zhalia narrowed her brows as she kneeled down in front of her. She grabbed her chin with one hand and repeated her question.

"Where is the book?"She hissed. Scarlett stayed quiet for some seconds before she answered.

"Veronica has it."She replied short. She let go of her chin and stood up. Now it was Dante's turn to ask.

"What does she want from Zhalia?"He asked as he took a step closer. Scarlett hesitated for a moment before she looked at Zhalia with disgust in her eyes.

"She doesn't deserve to live,like the rest of her pack didn't."She hissed. Zhalia's eyes widened and Dante used the spell to tighten the rope around her.

"What do you mean?"He asked with narrowed eyes. Scarlett snorted.

"So you really don't know,do you?"She asked with amusement in her eyes and looked at them. They stood silent and she huffed.

"Figures."She said as Dante tightened the ropes. She let out a short breath and looked at Zhalia.

"I'm getting killed if I'm telling you,and I like my life."Scarlett said serious. Zhalia took a step closer and grabbed her collar.

"If you don't tell us immediately,I'm going to kill you by myself."She hissed. Scarlett seemed slightly taken aback and sighted.

"You're the daughter of Melissa and William Moon. Both were one of the strongest magical persons that ever existed. They had the mission to kill each other,but unfortunately fell in love with each other. Together they had the ultimate power,but one nice day they got attacked by an unbelievable strong man named Taron Nero,Veronica's father. Your mother was pregnant with you and so they had to flee. They managed to hide you for 5 years,but then he found you. He killed your parents,but he was so badly injured that he died too. You managed to escape,but your parent's lost the book. It looks like Sophie's parents found it but didn't knew of what importance it was. The day Taron died,his powers went over at Veronica. You already had strong powers when you were five,not to talk about 16 years later. You have huge powers without even knowing it. It's a waste of powers."She said in a bitter tone. Zhalia didn't believe her ears and Dante seemed quite surprised as well. Scarlett continued after a time of silence.

"Veronica is scared that if you find out how to use your powers or if your mother is able to contact you again,that the fight will have a bad end for her. Only one side will win but will also have losts. Now that Veronica got the book ,there is no doubt that she'll win it and with your dead won't be any hope for the good anymore. Compared to you are the Casterwilles nothing,still you're powerless." She explained. Dante turned his head in disbelieve to Zhalia who was just staring at the ground with glassy eyes. Dante turned his head to Scarlett.  
"Why should Veronica tell you something like this?"He asked doubtful. Scarlett smirked.

"Veronica threatened on me a month ago. I had to tell her everything I know about you and look for the book. She saw that I don't like Zhalia and so we made a deal,I don't make something for free. She said that If I would get the book and she'd win,that I would be spared and get the half of Zhalia's powers and Dante. Who would say no to such a deal?"She asked sarcastic. Dante's eyes filled with disgust.

"You're insane."He hissed. She started to laugh.

"Oh come on,what are you going to do now,kill me?I doubt so. Lok would never forgive you for this."She said with an evil grin.

"Where's Veronica know?"He asked cold. She rose her eyebrow.

"Why should I tell you?"She asked sarcastic. He grabbed her neck rough and asked again.

"Where is Veronica?"He asked and tightened his grip. Scarlett gulped.

"In-In Greenland in an old castle.I don't know in which."She admitted. Dante let go of her and narrowed his brows . He wiped his palm in front of her face and she passed out.. Dante turned back to Zhalia who was still staring at the ground. He walked towards her and pulled her in a tight embrace. She exhaled and leaned her forehead against his chest.

"Let's go back to the hotel."He whispered in her ear. She said nothing and looked at Scarlett.

"The foundation will take care of her,I'm calling Metz when we're back at the hotel."She nodded and he laid his arm around her waist. They walked the whole way in silence to the Hotel. As they got there were two surprised already waiting impatient for them. They opened Dante's room door and saw Sophie and Lok sitting at his bed. As they saw them they jumped up.

"Dante!What happened?Metz called us and told us that you were here and that you had to talk to Scarlett."Lok said confused and Sophie stood silent as she saw Zhalia. Her glance softened and she looked at Dante. He looked at Zhalia and she looked up at him and gave him a slight nod.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes."He said sighting and gave her a kiss at her forehead. She nodded again and walked past Lok and Sophie towards his bed. Dante looked after her and sighted.

"Lok,Sophie,we have to talk."He said in a serious tone and they followed him outside.

They closed the door and went to Zhalia's door. The teens waited for an explanation and he looked around to check that no one was around.

"What exactly told Metz you?"He asked seriously. Lok scratched his head.

"Well just that you were going to Ireland because of Scarlett."Sophie explained. Dante nodded and started to explain.

"As we came back from the mission in Egypt was Scarlett waiting for us in my house. She said that she got attacked from Veronica and Metz told her to stay with me. Me and Zhalia had some business to take care of and weren't at home. Scarlett used the chance and looked for the book. As Zhalia came back,she caught Scarlett giving Veronica the book. I came just in time to see it with my own eyes."He started. Lok's and Sophie's eyes widened.

"Scarlett?You're kidding ,right?You know that she wouldn't do such a thing!"Lok said in disbelieve. He wasn't able to imagine it,but also knew that Dante had no reason to lie to them.

"Veronica and Scarlett left with the book and we had to get it somehow back from Veronica.-"He was cut off by Sophie.  
"Why does she want the book and why is it so important?"She asked confused.

"The pages in the book are visible to Zhalia. She can read it and knows what is written in it. There are written the whole spells which Veronica's using. With that she would be weakened and we would have something against her."He explained. Sophie's eyes widened in realization and Lok titled his head to the right.

"Why is Zhalia able to read it then and we're not?"He asked puzzled.

"We went to Ireland to ask these questions Scarlett, because she's in contact with Veronica."He started. He explained them the rest and their eyes widened in disbelieve again.

"The Casterwilles are nothing in compare to her power?"Lok asked with an open mouth. Dante nodded.

"What's going to happen with her now?"Sophie asked meaning Scarlett.

"The Foundation will take her about her."He explained. Lok looked sad,but nodded in understanding.

"And the fight?"Sophie asked again. Dante's expression turned over to angry.

"I don't know,but Zhalia and I are going to Greenland to confront Veronica."He said with a dead serious voice.

"We're coming with you!"Lok said serious as well. Dante shook his head.

"No,we're coming with you!We won't let you fight alone against them!She's a crazy witch and we're a team!"Lok said gesturing with his arms. Dante smiled warm at them.

"Thank you. I should go now to check on Zhalia,do you have your own rooms?" He asked the teens who nodded.

"Good. We're leaving tomorrow back to Venice."He informed them and went back into his room. The teens nodded and went to their own rooms. Dante entered his room and closed the door behind him. Zhalia sat at his bed, hugging her knees and laid her head at them.

His heart stopped as he saw her like this. He could imagine how she was feeling right now. Confused, angry,hurt. He laid his coat at a chair and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to her and pulled her in his arms. She buried her face in his shirt and he pulled her closer to him. She let out a small soft sight and he laid his chin at her head.

"What did they say?"She asked after a while and looked up at him. He hesitated for a moment before he answered.

"They took it quite good,but they asked me if they could join us to Greenland."He said and looked down at her. She sighted and a small smile formed at her lips.

"And like I know you,you said yes."She concluded.

"They used the 'we are a team' reason and even If I would've said no,they would've followed us anyway."He said with a smirk. She nodded and leaned her head back against his chest.

"What are we going to do next?"She asked staring at the door.

"We're leaving the tomorrow back to Venice. There I have to explain Metz what exactly happened. Then we'll take a look at your skills."He said in a low voice. She nodded closed her eyes. She listened to his heartbeat and enjoyed his warmth. Slowly she drifted without knowing it asleep,in the arms of her beloved.

* * *

As Zhalia awoke was the sun already high at the sky. She laid with her head at Dante's chest and he had his arm wrapped around her waist. His breath was calm and so she thought that he was probably still deep asleep.

'I fell asleep in his room again?Well I just hope that I'm not getting used to it.' She thought with a smirk and sat up. She felt dizzy and decided to go to her room to take painkillers. Before she was able to open the door,she was stopped by a well known voice.

"Where do you think you're going?" She stopped and turned back around to see him full awake leaning against the windows ledge. She rose her eyebrow.

"I don't think that it's of your business."She said with attitude and crossed her arms. Now it was his time to raise an eyebrow.

"Had a good sleep huh?" He asked and a grin appeared at his face. She smirked.

"Maybe."She said as he walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smirked.

"Look's like you had a good sleep as well."She stated .

"With such a beauty by my side who wouldn't?"He asked and started to laugh at Zhalia who rolled her eyes with a smile. Their heads came closer,but they were interrupted as it knocked at the door.

"Dante?Are you in there?"Lok's voice came through the door. Dante sighted and Thalia's smirk grew.

"One day I'll kill this boy."He muttered as he turned around to open the door.

"Well,I think his timing is perfect!"She said with an evil smile. Dante opened the door and saw Lok and Sophie standing in front of it.

"What's wrong Lok?"Dante asked slightly annoyed.

"We just wanted to ask when we're leaving."Lok asked with his usual bright smile.

Dante looked at his watch and then back at them.  
"In one hour."He informed them.

"Thanks. By the way do you know where Zhalia is?She isn't in her room."He said slightly worried.

"What the hell did you do in my room?"Zhalia asked as she leaned against the doorway with crossed arms.

"Nothing,really!"He said with wide eyes and held his hands up. Zhalia smirked and Dante chuckled.

"How are you?"Sophie asked after a time.

"Yeah,you looked quite bad yesterday."Lok agreed.

"I'm fine."She replied with a reassuring smile. Lok sighted.

"Wow,I would've freaked out!But I told you the day we met that you're even stronger than Sophie!"He said and gestured with his arms. Sophie crossed her arms and huffed. Zhalia and Dante started to laugh as Lok held his hand in front of his mouth.

"Come on Soph,you can't be serious that you're angry at me because of this, again!"He said frustrated. She turned her head and started to walk away. Lok bowed his head and looked at Zhalia.

"Why does she do this?I mean,what do I wrong?"He asked sad. Zhalia grinned.

"You're telling the truth."She admitted. Lok's eyes widened in realization.

"Does that mean that I should lie the whole time to her?"He asked with wide eyes. Zhalia burst out laughing at this and Dante couldn't hide his chuckle either.

"Lok,just be yourself. You're perfect the way you are. If she don't think this,she's really stupid."Zhalia said with a reassuring smile. Lok smiled bright and hugged her.

"Thanks Zhalia."He said honest.

"I'm just telling the truth."She admitted. He let go of her and ran away to look for Sophie. Zhalia sighted and turned her head to him.

"Do you have some painkillers?" He nodded and walked back in with her.

He went to his back while she sat at his back. He threw them over to her and she catch them with one hand.

"Thanks,I really need them."She said as he sat down next to her.

"I just can agree with you."He said shaking his head. She took them and laid the package at the drawer next to his bed.

"This is going to be a hard month."She said sighting.

* * *

They walked into his house and Dante laid his baggage next to the couch. Zhalia sat down at the couch,leaned her head in her neck and closed her eyes. Dante closed the door and laid his coat at the armchair. He sighted and remembered

"I have to go now."He said and Zhalia threw him a surprised glance.

"We just arrived. We have to rest too, we're just human you know?"She said and stood up.

"I know,but Metz has to be informed as fast as possible. He just can't lock Scarlett up without a reason."He reasoned.

"Fine,I'm coming with you."She said as she stood up.

"Zhalia-"He started but she cut him off.

"It's about me,right?I was there too and can explain Metz more things,so I'm coming with you."She said stubborn. He sighted,but finally agreed.

The way to the HQ took them ten minutes. They walked into a huge skyscraper and took the elevator to Metz's office. It stopped at the 11th. Floor and Zhalia and Dante left it. They walked some more minute's before they came to a door. Dante knocked at it before he and Zhalia went in.

Metz sat behind his desk in his office and did some paper work. As he heard the door open he looked up and smiled.

"Dante,Zhalia. Take a seat."He said politely. They sat down and Metz laid his pen down.

"So,what exactly happened in Ireland now?"He asked and his expression turned over to serious.

"We went to Scarlett's house after what happened."Dante started. Metz nodded.

"She tried to escape but we were able to prevent her from. We tied her at an armchair and wanted an explanation. After some arguments,she finally gave in. She told us why Zhalia was able to read the book and what everything has to do with her."He made a pause and Metz nodded again.

"She explained us that she's the daughter of Will and Melissa Moon and her ancestors the book created to prevent that the Nero's would be able to attack again. Unfortunately Veronica's father had the power to be a serious danger. Right then Melissa was pregnant wit Zhalia. They had to escape,but after five years was Veronica's father able to find them. He attacked them and killed her parents. Zhalia was able to flee,but without the book. It looks like the Casterwilles found it and so it went into their property. Veronica had to get the book back because if Zhalia is able to read it and know their spells,she would be weakened."He explained. Metz was surprised and looked at Zhalia with pity.

"Why would Scarlett agree to do that for Veronica and what did Veronica's father wanted from Zhalia and her family?"Metz asked.

"Veronica's father wanted Zhalia's powers. Scarlett told us that Melissa and Will the most powerful persons were and that the Casterwilles would be nothing compared to them. What means that if they would have a child-"

"Would be the most powerful person that exist."Metz finished and looked surprised at Zhalia.

"Exactly. Veronica knew that Scarlett didn't like Zhalia and so they made a deal. Scarlett had to get the book and in return she would spare her life and give her the half of Zhalia's powers."He explained.

"And you as a toy."Zhalia added sarcastic. Metz narrowed his brows.

"Do you have any proofs for Scarlett's betray?I mean we can't lock her up without a proof. We took her from Ireland and she says that she does have nothing to do with it and wouldn't even know Veronica."He said sighting. Dante narrowed his eyebrows and Zhalia went angry.

"How could we possibly proof that?"Zhalia asked angry. Metz sighted in understanding.

"I know,but-"Zhalia cut him off.

"No,it look's like you don't know. Sir with all respect you can't let her go."She said serious. Dante nodded in agreement.

"Metz she's right. Isn't there another way?"He asked already knowing the answer.

Metz shook his head.

"No,unfortunately not. I'm sorry."He said serious. Zhalia went more angry and a dark blue aura appeared around her.

"You know what you're doing,right?You're making everything worse."Zhalia said angry. Metz's eyes widened in surprise and Dante's in amazement. Zhalia noticed the staring.

"What?"She asked confused. Dante shot Metz a smile.

"Proof enough?"He asked with a smirk. Metz cleared his throat.

"I have to talk to the council."Metz said still taken a back. Zhalia rose an eyebrow and shot Dante a 'What-the-hell-is-going-on'look. He winked at her and stood up.

"I will inform you about our decision"Metz said with a small smile and Dante nodded. Zhalia stood up as well and they made their way outside.

"What the hell happened?"She asked him as she pushed the elevator button. Dante took a deep breath.

"Well,as you went angry,you kinda,uh glowed dark blue."He said serious. Zhalia arched her left eyebrow.

"I what?"She asked not believing him. They entered the elevator and the door closed.

"As you went angry appeared a dark blue aura around you."He explained. She stood silent and looked at the ground.

"Wow,and then I thought it couldn't get any crazier."She said sarcastic. Dante put his arm around her waist and smiled.

"Our life is crazy,we can't change it."He reasoned dramatic. She gave him a punch in his chest and he started to laugh.

"And what are we going to do know?"She asked as they exited the elevator.

"We're going to have a look at the skills of yours."

* * *

Veronica sat at her throne and threw the book at the ground with a growl.

"Why aren't the pages visible to me?!"She almost yelled. Suddenly Jane ran in.

"Mistress Veronica!"She said and went at her knees.

"I hope for you that it's important!"She hissed. Jane nodded and looked up.

"Scarlett Byrne didn't return so I went to look for her. As I reached he house,I saw her unconscious being taken away by some agents from the foundation. It looks like they found her and she told them everything she knew."She said and bowed her head again. Veronica's eyes widened.

"She WHAT?!"She yelled and flames appeared around her.

"I told her that If she would say a word that I'd kill her with my own hands!"She yelled again in anger.

"Mistress Veronica,there's one thing I don't understand. Why did you told her about Zhalia if you knew that she could tell it someone."She asked confused. Veronica sat down and crossed her legs.

"I told her because I wouldn't have get rid of her otherwise and I needed the book. I told you not to let her go back!"She said angry. Jane's eyes widened.

"I-I'm sorry Mistress. I just left her in her room and she-she escaped."she explained. Veronica clenched her fists.

"GO!"Veronica commanded. Jane nodded and left.

'She mustn't learn how to control her power.'She thought and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and concentrated.

"I have to prevent it!"

* * *

Dante and Zhalia were in the gym to practice her skills.

"So then,sit."He commanded. She rose her eyebrow.

"I'm not a dog you know."She said and sat down. He rolled his eyes with a smile and sat down opposite from her. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"Perfect. Now concentrate at your feelings. Think of the persons you've lost,you love or you hate."He said in a calm voice. She exhaled one time before the blue aura returned. Dante smiled in amazement.

"Excellent."

Zhalia felt that something surrounded her. It didn't felt bad,it felt strange. She took a deep breath and suddenly a sharp pain appeared in her head.

She hissed and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?"Dante asked surprised. Zhalia held her temples.

"I-I don't know."She admitted. She felt dizzy and like someone was trying to get in her head.

"Headcage"She called and the pain eased.

"What happened?"He asked surprised and helped her up.

"I don't know,it felt like someone tried to get through my head."She said and the realization hit her. She clenched her fists and narrowed her brows.

"Veronica?"He asked and she nodded.

"I think she already knows that Scarlett told us about me. She's afraid that I'm able to use my powers."She said sighting.

"We have no time to lose."She added.

"Then,let's start!"

TBC

* * *

**Thanks like always for your reviews,I really appreciate them! :)**

**Love it?Hate it?Tell me in a review;)**


	11. The Promise

Dante jumped out of his bed and stormed out of his room. He ran into Zhalia's and threw the door open. She held the blanket and her eyes were close. The aura surrounded her and she screamed.

He shook her shoulders and called her name. Her eyes shot opened and she sat up. She looked around with wide eyes and he pulled her in his arms,whispering calm words into her ear.

"Everything is alright,you're awake now."He whispered. She exhaled and closed her eyes,realizing that he was right. They sat there for several minutes until Zhalia pulled away and looked down

"I'm sorry for waking you up."She apologized. He caressed her cheek and she looked up.

"It's alright,really."He reassured her,but she sighted.

"No,it's not and you know it. It's going like this since a week now and you're getting barely sleep because of me."She said feeling guilty. He slid his arms around her waist and lifted her up bridal style. She rose her eyebrow as he carried her in his room.

"What are you doing?"She asked confused. He laid her at his bed,closed the door and laid down next to her. She sighted and covered herself with the sheets.

"Great,now I'm feeling like a burden."She said sarcastic and stared at the ceiling. He pulled her closer and laid his arm around her waist.

"Don't you dare to think that."He said staring at her with a serious expression. She sighted continued to stare at the ceiling.

The nightmares started one week ago,the day Veronica tried to get in her mind. The strange thing is that they didn't made any sense,but still she was scared. She would start to scream and the aura around her would appear around her. One night she dreamed that she was pulled under water,and the other night she remembered about her childhood. The dreams ended everytime bad.

"Try to get some sleep. Lok and Sophie are coming early,and you have to be fit."He said in a gentle voice. She sighted and turned to her left side,looking at Dante with her hazel eyes shining. He looked back at her with his amber eyes piercing through the dark.

"Did I told you how much I love you?"He said after a while. She smiled a bright smile.

"Yes,you did."She answered in a soft voice. He gave her a short,soft kiss at her lips and she returned it with the same pleasure. As they parted,he pulled her closer.

"I love you."He whispered in her ear.

"And I love you."She replied and slowly drifted asleep in his arms. Dante sighted and kissed her head before he fell asleep several minutes later.

* * *

Dante awoke the next morning by the sun,shining bright at his face. He opened his eyes and looked down at the dark haired beauty,sleeping in his arms. He turned his head and looked at his clock. The digital numbers showed 08:10. He sighted and looked at the were Lok and Sophie coming to them to train like every week. They would be there at nine,so he had 50 minute's left. He looked back down at her. He smiled as he remembered the day they met. That was a quite special entry. But she is a special woman,so it isn't a surprise after all. Suddenly his alarm went off. He turned it off in the hope she wouldn't have heard it,but his hope faded away as she started to move. She opened her hazel eyes and stared in his amber ones.

"Morning."She said sleepy. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"Morning."He replied.

She stretched her body and let out a sight.

"What time is it?"She asked still a bit sleepy. He turned his head to his drawer,then back to her.

"Eight-fifteen"He replied. She groaned and he smirked.

"How do you feel?"He asked looking concerned at her.

"Like a zombie."She said and held her forehead. He sighted and sat up.

"Me too. If I just think of Sophie and Lok fighting with each other about silly things, I already get a headache."He said groaning. She sighted and kicked the blanked away. No,today was definitely not going to be a good day. She stood up and walked into her room. She changed in some trainers,a black tee and a jogging trousers. She made a ponytail and walked down to the kitchen. Dante changed as well and joined Zhalia downstairs. She leaned against the kitchen table with a coffee in her left hand. She handed him another cup and he leaned next to her.

"Why are we doing this again?"She asked frustrated.

"Because we won't let them get hurt in a fight,do we?"He said sighting. Zhalia smirked.

"I have pity with Lok,but not with our princess."She said and took another sip. He smiled and the doorbell rang.

"Oh my,I think I can see my doom standing in front of the door."She said with dramatic wide eyes. Dante laughed and took a last sip before he left to open the door.

"You're unusual punctual,what happened?"Dante asked as he lifted his left eyebrow. Lok and Sophie shot him a puzzled look. Zhalia shook her head with a small smile and he opened the door further. They stepped in and Lok waved at Zhalia. She winked at him and took another sip of her coffee.

"So,I don't know about you guys,but I'm ready for our training."Lok said showing his not really visible muscles. Zhalia rolled her eyes,Dante smirked but Sophie crossed her arms.

"Is Zhalia going to train with us?"She asked shooting her an hateful glance. Zhalia rose her eyebrow and Dante seemed confused.

"Yes of course,why?"He asked waiting for an answer.

"You said that Zhalia would have 'great' powers,which she still can't control,who said that she won't hurt us seriously?And by the way it would be quite unfair."She reasoned. Lok and Dante seemed surprised,but Zhalia kept her cool...for now.

"Oh come on Sophie,I thought you don't believe in my powers,and now your scared?Or are you just huffily because someone is stronger than the famous Casterwilles?"She asked and laid her cup at the table. Sophie narrowed her brows and clenched her fists.

"No one is more powerful then the Casterwille family. Lord Casterwille himself brought the titans on earth,there is,never was and never will be another more powerful person at earth or even in Huntik!And even if there would be someone like that,why isn't there something written about them?"She said angry. Zhalia narrowed her brows.

"I'm sorry but I didn't choose it either! Do you think that I wanted all this? I was happy with my life the way it was before everything started!And could you please stay for gods sake one time professional?You're just thinking that there can't be someone more stronger than the famous Casterwilles,because you are one!You always show off how strong and great you are but I never saw one of those great powers you say you'd have! You're just so pissed because you're not the strongest anymore,and that if someone is stronger than you are that it has to be me!Seriously I just don't get your logic."She said angry. Dante and Lok stood silent. They knew that Zhalia was right,so they didn't saw a need to go between them yet. Sophie's head went red from anger and she stumped her feet.

"I am professional and I am the leader of the Casterwille clan,which means that I have great powers! Why don't you just admit that there can't be anything more powerful than the Casterwille family!Especially not an orphan who was rose to be an assassin and tried to kill us!"She nearly yelled. Lok's eyes widened and Dante narrowed his brows. Zhalia kept silent for a moment until she went out of the room.

"Yeah,just run away,it's what you can do the best!" Sophie yelled after her in anger. The next thing they heard was the front door shut close. Dante looked at Sophie. His amber eyes filled with anger.

"What was that?"He asked angry. Sophie just crossed her arms.

"I just said the truth!"She defended herself. Dante clenched his fists and Lok rolled his eyes.

"Sophie,don't you think that it's already hard enough for her?Do you always have to do something like this?"Lok said angry.

"There is nothing more powerful than the Casterwilles and there will never be and you know that!" She said angry. Dante took some steps closer to her.

"You didn't saw what I saw Sophie. You didn't saw the power she has but I did. She already went through enough in her life and then she don't deserve something like this."He said in a low but venomous voice and walked past her.

"Lok, you'll take over the training."Dante said as he grabbed his coat and left his house. Sophie walked angry in he gym and Lok shook his head.

'Geez,why does this have to happen to me?'He thought as he followed her into the gym.

* * *

Dante walked through the streets from Venice. He looked in every corner of the city,but in vain. Grey clouds started to cover the sky slowly ad raindrops started to fall. He sighted and after another hour he gave up. He made his way back into his house. He shoved the front door open and closed it behind him. He laid his coat at the coat stand but stopped as he saw Lok and Sophie standing in front of the gym door with wide eyes. He narrowed his brows and walked towards them. As Lok and Sophie noticed him,Lok held his finger in front of his mouth as a sign not to make a noise. He rose an eyebrow before he saw at what they were staring at.

Zhalia sat in the middle of the gym. Her legs were crisscrossed and her eyes were close. Her hands laid at her knees and the dark blue aura surrounded her,this time even stronger. She took deep calm breaths in and out. She was full concentrated and didn't seemed to notice any of them. Dante smirked and looked at Sophie who didn't stop to stare at her. Suddenly the dark blue aura grew. It looked like with every breath Zhalia took,it went brighter.

"Amazing."Lok whispered. Dante pulled him and Sophie into the living room. They sat down and Dante crossed his arms.

"What are doing here?"He asked serious.

"I forgot my titans and so we had to come back. We went in when Sophie felt a strong energy coming from the gym. We ran to it as we saw Zhalia there,sitting like now."He explained still in disbelieve.

"Do you need any other proof Sophie?"He asked still angry. Sophie looked down but defended herself.

"I still don't believe that she's stronger than any Casterwille. Even if she would be,there's no where written something."She snapped.

"Come on Sophie,you just saw it and even felt the power,didn't you?"Lok said defending Zhalia. She huffed and looked away.

"Do you want something else?"Dante asked glancing at his watch. They shook their heads and stood up.

"I'll call you If we got some news."He promised and the teens left.

He went back to the gym and leaned against the doorway.

'Amazing'He thought.

Suddenly she took a deep breath and the whole gym filled with her aura. Dante's mouth opened slightly in amazement. Zhalia opened her eyes and her eyes widened as she saw what she'd done. That was when she noticed Dante standing there. She turned her head to him with a smile. He replied it with the same and sat down next to her.

"I can't believe that I'm doing this."She admitted and looked around.

"I told you the whole time that you're special,even before we found out about your powers."He said honest. Slowly the darkblue aura disappeared in thin air and she hugged him.

"Thank you."She said in his ear. He hugged her back and held her tight.

"Everytime."He replied and pulled apart from her. He caressed her cheek.

"Are you alright?"He asked thinking back at the fight with Sophie. She knew what he meaned and she sighted.

"I'm quite alright,but if she's going to say something like this again ,I'm going to teach the princess a lesson which she won't forget so fast."She said angry. Dante laughed.

"I'm serious!"She said as she stood up and crossed her arms. Dante laughed even harder at this. She narrowed her brows and left the gym. He stood up and followed her.

"Don't think that I'll talk to you **ever **again!"She said huffily and he grabbed her waist from behind.

"Ok,ok,I'm sorry."He apologized with the grin still at his lips. She just snorted.

"Yes,of course."She said sarcastic as they walked in the living room. As they entered it,they stopped dead in track. That what they saw was unexpected. A blue haired woman stood in front of the window. She had shoulder long dark blue hair and looked almost like Zhalia,expect her amber eyes.

"Impossible."Zhalia whispered and Dante tightened his grip around her waist. The woman smiled warm at them and took some steps closer. Dante pushed Zhalia slowly behind himself.

"It's good to see that my daughter is in well hands."Melissa said with a warm voice as she noticed the way Dante held her protective behind him. Zhalia looked over Dante's shoulder and her heart beat went faster.

"That can't be you,you're dead."She said almost in a whisper but Melissa was able to hear her.

"You finally managed to control your powers,ain't I right?"She asked looking straight at Zhalia.

"That made it easier for me to contact you."She finished. Dante looked over his shoulder to Zhalia.

"What do you want?"Zhalia asked as she stepped beside Dante,who still held her hand.

"I don't know how long my powers are able to keep my projection here,so I have to hurry. I want you to understand."She said and took another step closer. Dante narrowed his brows,but Zhalia squeezed his hand.

"Talk."She said trying to stay professional,but her voice told the opposite.

"The Moons were the keeper of the power of the light. From generation to generation was the power given to their children. Lord Casterwille might've brought the titans at earth,but without our help he would've never been able to. Our Bloodline are also known as the keeper of the light. The source of the good is given from generation to generation,which means that it's now in you. It's your destiny.

The Casterwilles were wise magicians,but the source of all powers is in our bloodline. The Nero family wanted to slay every single family member of us down to get the power to use it for their own,but fortunately we were able to prevent it. A huge war between us and the Nero family took place which we won,barely. Will was a strong magician,he wasn't a full Moon,but still he had the power in his blood. We knew as I get pregnant with you that a child like you would've unbelievable powers . As we thought that no Nero had survived the war,we were wrong. Taron trained years to get our powers,and as he heard that I was pregnant with the most powerful child ,he tried everything to get to you. Your father and I had to flee and we were successful. Five years after you were born we got attacked from him. Your father tried to save us,but in vain. The book with the explanations of their spells was our only weapon against them we had. With that we were able to defend ourselves from their spells. Even we had to be careful because if our powers get in the wrong hands,won't there be any hope anymore and with that the worlds death sentence. Everything is now in your hands."She explained serious.

Now that Dante heard the story,everything made sense. Actually he even read some months ago about the keeper of the light,but there was no explanation. There just stood that they were a Myth. Zhalia's eyes widened and both of them were speechless. Melissa pointed at a thick book in a dark blue cover which laid at Dante's table.

"Here's written the whole history of our family in it,until your generation. Maybe it'll help you. "She said with a hint of guilt in her voice. She looked at Dante who still didn't want to let go of Zhalia's hand. Melissa saw that he had a good influence at her daughter. She walked towards her daughter and laid a hand at her cheek.

"I know that you're a strong woman. Just believe in yourself and you don't have to worry."She said in a calm voice. She looked at Dante and then back at Zhalia.

"And I also know that you're in good hands."She said with a small smile.

"I have to go now."She said and took some steps back.

"You can do it."She said and disappeared in thin air. They stood both for some moments in silence. Both had to realize first what just happened. As they did,Dante turned to Zhalia. She just stood there,staring at the book. A tear rolled down her cheek and Dante pulled her without hesitation into a tight embrace. After some several minutes passed he sat with her down at the couch. His arm around her waist, holding her close. Her head against his chest and both staring at the book.

"I never thought my life would go like this."She sad in a low voice. He sighted and laid his chin at her head.

"I know."He replied in the same low voice.

"Should we look in?"She asked not taking her eyes from the book.

"It's your choice."He simply replied. Now she looked up from the book at him with a surprised expression.

"There's written the whole story of the powers,and you're not the slightest bit curious?"She asked in disbelieve.

"Of course I am,but I already heard enough,so if you don't want to read it yet I respect your decision." He replied honest. She looked back at it and stood up. She crossed her arms and a smirk appeared at her lips.

"Don't you think that we should copy it for Sophie and give it to her as a Christmas present?" She asked and took it with her upstairs.

"You're a serious genius."He said sarcastic.

"Tell me something I don't know."She yelled from upstairs. She walked to the study room and laid in a bookshelf. She used the same spell she used with the other book to cover it and walked back downstairs.

"And you're calling me conceited."He said with a snort. She stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me?I'm not the one with the Hero complex."She said sarcastic. Dante smirked.

"That just proofs the opposite."He stated. She rolled her eyes and he pulled her down at his lap.

"I just remembered that I was angry at you."She said and rose an eyebrow. He smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."He said with an innocent tone before he pulled her in a long passionately kiss. She replied the kiss with the same patient and threw her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and she didn't complain that he took the lead of the kiss. As everything seemed to be perfect,Dante's phone ringed. First he ignored it,but as it didn't stopped she broke the kiss.

"Look's like it's important."She said sighting. He grabbed his mobile from the table and looked at the display before he replied it.

"Hello Metz."He greeted his old Mentor.

Silence.

"Great. Thank you."He said and ended the call.

"What's wrong?"She asked as she rose an eyebrow.

"Good news. They wanted to lock up Scarlett and she went crazy. She attacked them,but they took care of her." He explained and she sighted in relieve.

"Finally something good happens."She said with a small smile. He pulled his arm around her waist.

"We deserve something good after all,don't we?" He asked. She smirked and stood up.

"Yes and because of that I'm taking a bath."She said and walked upstairs. He shook his head with a smirk.

While she had her deserved bath,Dante decided to plan their mission to Greenland. He took out his Holotome and did some researches. There was no castle,so Veronica did her job very well to keep it hidden from unwanted visitors.

"No luck?" Zhalia's voice came from behind. He turned his head to see her wet hair hanging at her back and that she changed in some more comfortable clothes. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"What?"She asked as she sat down beside him.

"How long were you standing there?"He asked and arched an eyebrow. She thought for a moment.

"I don't know,I think 10 minutes?"She said more like a question.

"I didn't hear you."He said and looked back at the Holotome. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello?I'm a spy,it's my job not to be heard,but then it's also always good to hear that I do my job well."She said with a smirk. He chuckled at this.

"You're welcome."He said sarcastic. Now she looked at the Holotome.

"So,really no luck."She stated as he sighted. He shook his head and pointed at an empty part.

"It has to somewhere here,but we haven't any more precise information."He admitted. She narrowed her brows.

"Then let's go and look at this place. I mean we're seekers,right?Seeking is our specialty."She said shrugging. He shot her a surprised glance and she rolled her eyes.

"We have to find her and we can't sit on our butts and do nothing then wait."She reasoned. He closed his Holotome and nodded.

"Fine,I'll call Lok and Sophie to come over here to plan the mission."He said and opened his Holotome.

"Do they have to come over right now?I'm still that angry that I could give her a nice punch in the face."She mumbled. Dante laughed.

"Come on,I'll be there to hold you back."He said and opened his Holotome. He gave the IP number from Lok's Holotome and it made a call sound. After some seconds it was took off and they saw Lok's head with a scared expression. He was running and you were able to hear Sophie screaming. They arched an eyebrow before Dante spoke.

"Lok,what's wrong?"Dante asked confused. He looked at them with a small smile.

"Just for your information,it wasn't on purpose."He said and turned his head back around to look for Sophie while he ws running for his life.

"Lok I swear if I get you you won't remember your name!"Sophie yelled angry. Lok turned in a corner and slid the wall down. He had to catch his breath before he was able to speak.

"Heyy guys-what's wrong?"He asked while taking deep breaths.

"What have you done this time?"Zhalia asked annoyed.

"Well,I wanted to show Sophie a new spell I've learned and then I kinda,uhm,well I kinda burned down a whole book shelve."He said with his apologizing bright smile. Zhalia bursted out laughing and Dante shook his head.

"It wasn't on purpose,really!"He repeated.

"You've got a huge adores her books."Dante said and smirked.

"She can use Findshape,so it won't be a problem at all."He said shrugging.

"So,why exactly did you call?"The blonde seeker asked his mentors. Zhalia calmed and threw her left leg over her right and crossed her arms.

"We want you to come over to plan out trip to Greenland." Dante told him. Lok nodded.

"I'll tell Sophie. We'll be there in-" He was cut off by Sophie.

"There you are!Boltflare!"She fired but Lok blocked it.

"See you later!"He said and ended the call. Silence fell for some moments before Zhalia spoke.

"Wow,that was strange,even for them."Zhalia said not taking her eyes from the Holotome.

"Agreed."Dante said and closed the Holtome.

"What are we going to do if we're in Veronica's castle?I don't think that she's without guards."Zhalia said and looked at Dante. He heard the worry in her voice and took her hand.

"I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I'm staying by your side through the whole fight,I promise."He said. She made a small smile as suddenly the door flew open. Lok ran in and flew at the ground in front of them. He looked up at them with wide eyes.

"She's insane!"He said and hid behind the couch.

"Tell us something new."Zhalia said with a snort. Dante turned his head to him.

"How did you get so fast here?"He asked looking over his shoulder to Lok.

"Nimblefire."He simply replied and kept his eyes at the front door. Zhalia's eyes widened.

"In the public?"She asked ready to give him a back head slap if needed.

"Of course I checked that nobody was around."Lok promised. Then Sophie went calm in and sat down at the armchair,completely ignoring Lok.

"So,you needed me?"She asked Dante and crossed her arms. Zhalia almost said something,but she decided to keep it. Dante shot her the good-descicion glance and Lok sat down next to Dante at the end of the couch,far away from Sophie.

"It's about Greenland."Dante started but didn't let go of Zhalia's hand.

"So,we're really going,right?"Sophie asked sighting. Zhalia narrowed her brows.

"You can stay here if you want,no one is forcing you."She stated. Sophie huffed.

"I'm coming. I won't let you go alone without me. I'm a member of the team too."She snapped.

"Anyway,we don't have any precise coordination,but we know approximately where it has to be."Dante explained. Lok and Sophie nodded.

"We're taking a foundation plane,but it just brings us half way,what means that we have to go the rest by ourselves."He continued.

"That means that we're going to face Veronica the day after tomorrow."Lok repeated.

"Or in 3 days. We don't know how long the way will take us."Zhalia reminded them.

"And what are we going to do if we've found the castle?"Lok asked again.

"We don't know how well it's guarded but you two have to keep them away from us. Use titans like Icarus or Freelancer,titans which are fast but strong. Then me and Zhalia are going to face Veronica."He explained. Sophie narrowed her brows.

"Why are you two going to face her?"She asked complaining.

"What do you mean?"Dante asked surprised. Sophie crossed her arms.

"I mean I'm a Casterwille. I'm the strongest one of us,so I'm a better help."She reasoned. Zhalia stood up and went upstairs while Sophie rolled her eyes.

"See what I mean?"She said pointing at Zhalia. Dante narrowed his brows,but Zhalia came just in time down with the blue book and slammed at at the table in front of Sophie.

"What's that?"She asked surprised.

"That is the proof that you're not stronger than I am and that you should shut your mouth the next time!"Zhalia said angry and sat back down. Sophie opened it and went to the first page.

"The family History of the Moons,the keeper of the light."She read out loud. Lok's eyes widened and Sophie looked doubtful up to her.

"Where did you get that book from?"She asked and closed it.

"It's none of your business."Zhalia snapped back. Sophie looked back down at it and sensed the strong energy coming from it.

"You can read it if you want,but if you let this idiot burn it down,I'll kill both of you."Zhalia said angry. Sophie shot Lok an angry glance,but nodded.

"Fine then,we're meeting us here again at the day after tomorrow ,early in the morning. Be ready and fit,it won't be an easy mission."He warned them.

"Can I train here?"Lok asked Dante. Dante nodded.

"Are you coming with me Soph?"Lok asked the Casterwille who already started to read.

"I'm taking it as a no. Dante?"He asked. Dante shook his head.

"Sorry Lok,but I have to inform the council."He said and stood up.

"Zhalia?"He asked with his puppy look. First she wanted to say no,but somehow she had pity with him.

"Fine."She said sighting and stood up.

"Yeah!"He cried and jumped in the air. Zhalia rolled her eyes and Dante walked to the door.

"Don't burn down my house."He warned them. Lok dragged Zhalia into the gym and Sophie kept on reading.

"I'll take this as a yes."He said and left.

* * *

Zhalia and Lok stood in front of each other in their fight positions.

"Ready to get your ass kicked out of the gym?"She asked with a smirk.

"I don't think that I should be the one who should worry."He said with a grin.

"Touchram!"She attacked.

"Armorbrand,Nimblefire!"He called and ran towards her. She jumped beside,twisted his arm and threw him at the ground. He jumped up and hit her with Dragonfist.

"Everfight!"She called.

"Nice move."She admitted.

"Thanks."Lok said and ran towards her. She use Hyperstride and jumped in the air.

"Raypulse!"She fired from the air and hit Lok.

"Boltflare,Raypulse!" He fired.

"Armorbrand!"She called and ran towards him.

"So,what's going on between you and Dante?"Lok asked with a grin as he tried to punch her in her belly. She rose an eyebrow and blocked his attacks.

"Excuse me?"She asked focused at his moves. He threw her at the ground and tried to hit her with Dragonfist.

"Why are you asking?"She asked as she kicked him in his stomach. He tripped and fell at his back. She jumped up and called Venomhand. Her fist shined green and she ran toward Lok.

"Come on Zhaal,I see how you two act with each other. Don't tell me there's nothing going on between you."He said as he blocked her Venomhand with Armorbrand. She smirked and Lok's eyes widened.

"So there is something going on between you two!"He said with a huge grin and stopped fighting. Zhalia used her chance and slammed him at the ground. She sat at his back and held his arms together.

"Never let your guard down."She said and stood up. She helped him up and he scratched his head.

"So,is there something or not?"He asked confused. Zhalia rolled her eyes and went back into her fight position.

"Hah!I knew it!"He said and gave her a toothy grin. She rolled her eyes and started to attack him again.

"You won't win this time!"He said teasing and blocked it.

"Dream on."

* * *

**Here's the next chap!:D  
**

**It didn't had much action,but it explained the important things you have to/should know.**

**Soooo the fight isn't far away,but don't think that the story come's to an end,I've planned much more;)**

**Like always,a HUGE thanks to everyone who reads/reviews the story. You're the BEST!:)**

**So,please be so kind and tell me in a review if you liked it,or not;)**

**I also wish you all a Merry Christmas!:-*  
**

**See you in the next chap!:)**


	12. A Sister's death

**IMPORTANT:Heyy!...Man I feel pretty bad right now...**

**I decided that this chap is going to be the last of Love with Obstacles, BUT I'll do a sequel,I _promise_!But I'm not really sure when because I've got other plans before. I apologize to everyone who expected more or is angry with me...Sorry!**

**Reason:If I would "pack"everything in this story,it wouldn't make any sense later.**

**And to Nadia:Sorry,but I don't find a place in this story for your wish. Maybe in another,but I'm not sure yet. Still thanks for your review(s)!**

**Bethany:Thank you,I hope you had a nice Christmas too!And also thanks for reviewing the last chapters!**

* * *

It was 4am. Today they'd leave to Greenland. Zhalia sat at the kitchen counter and drank a glass of water. She didn't get much sleep in the last few hours. She took a sip and looked around. As soon as Veronica would be out of the way,she was going back into her old apartment again. At this though she sighted. Who knows which way things would take? She put the empty cup in the sink and walked over to the couch. She sat down and took the big blue book from the table. She switched the little lamp at the table on and laid it at her lap. She opened the second page and began to read.

_The Begin of the keeper of the light..._

Her eyes slowly began to close at the third page. Her head fell at the pillow next to her and the book was still at her lap.

A half hour later Dante came down to take something to drink. He walked past the living room,but stopped as he saw Zhalia there,sleeping peacefully with the book at her lap. He walked over to the couch and laid the book from her lap at the table and took her up bridal style He carried her to her upstairs to her room. He laid her at her bed and covered her with the blanket. He gave her a kiss at her forehead and left her room as quietly as he entered. He walked back downstairs,drank a glass of water and went back into his own room. He opened the door,closed it quietly behind him and laid down at his bed. He stared at the ceiling and suddenly a thought entered his mind.

'When everything is over and Veronica's not more behind Zhalia,is she going to return to her old apartment?Well if yes we wouldn't see us often. Probably just for missions.'He questioned. Slowly he drifted asleep with the question still on his mind.

* * *

It was dark and cold outside. Everywhere they looked at,snow,snow and more snow. They just left the plane and hid it with a spell. Everyone was in warm clothes and Lok carried the closed tent at his backpack. Dante took his Holotome out and it showed them where they were,and their wished destination.

"Ready?"Dante asked his team serious. They all nodded in union and Dante sighted.

"Then let's go."He said and started to walk. Everyone of the team took the situation serious. They knew that Veronica was a serious opponent and with the spells she's using were dangerous so they had to be very careful,but the biggest burden of the team had alone Zhalia. She was the only one who'd be able to defeat her. Her head was filled with unneeded thoughts,but she always shoved them away with one thought:

'Zhalia,keep yourself together!Don't mess this thing up,understand?'

They were walking for one hour and the wind blew the snow right in their face. They used their arms to shield their faces from it,but the snow at the ground didn't made it much easier for them to walk. It went harder for them to walk with every new step they tried to take. Dante noticed that his team was tired and so he decided to rest here. They walked to a near forest just some more meters away and started to build the big tent up. Dante,Zhalia and Lok build it up while Sophie was looking for some firewood.

"So,uhm,where does this peace fit to?"Lok asked holding a stab up.

"Lok,they all look almost the same. It doesn't really matter."Zhalia said from in the tent while Dante held it up from outside. Lok scratched his head and gave it to Zhalia. She stroke her head out from inside and shot Lok a glance. She rose her eyebrow and held it up,so that it was for Dante visible. He started to laugh and she chuckled.

"Lok,maybe you don't know it,but that is called a stick."She said and threw it away. Lok rolled his eyes and slumped at the ground.

"I'm not done for this things."He said desperated.

As they finally finished it they sat around the campfire and warmed themselves up. Zhalia fell at Dante's shoulder asleep and Sophie was in the tent,reading a book. Dante pulled her in his lap and she rested her head against his chest. Lok smiled at the scene. Dante looked down at her and sighted. She has to get as much sleep as possible for tomorrow. She didn't slept the whole night before they left,so she has much to catch up.

"Dante?"Lok asked in a low voice,not to wake Zhalia up. He looked up at him and kept silent as a sign for him to continue.

"What is going to happen after all this is over?"The blue eyed seeker asked. Dante looked at the orange burning campfire and pulled Zhalia closer to keep her warm.

"Everything goes like before."He simply replied. Lok nodded and hugged his knees. He looked at Zhalia and his glance softened.  
"I know how she's feeling."He whispered. Dante looked up at him and Lok continued.

"As I found out about the seeker stuff and all this,I was completely confused. Everything came at once and I felt like my whole world would break down. I really admire her for handling all this that calm. I seriously would've freaked out if I would be the source of all powers. But fortunately she has us,who support her."He said with a small smile. Dante nodded and stroke some hair off her face.

"She's strong,she'll manage it."He said as he took her up bridal style.

"You should get some sleep as well."Dante said to Lok who nodded.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes."He promised and Dante walked in the tent. He took his shoes off and laid her at a blanket. Sophie was already asleep with the book next to her. He took off his coat and her jacket and laid down next to her. He pulled an other sheet over them. She turned to her right and snuggled into his chest. He smiled and put his arm around her before he fell asleep. Short after Lok joined them and the team took their last rest before they were going to face Veronica.

* * *

The storm calmed and they picked the last pieces of the tent up. They started to walk through the snow in direction north. After some miles,Dante stopped.

"We're standing on a frozen lake."He said as the others stopped as well. They looked down and noticed that what he said was true.

"Just take slowly steps and try not to trip."He warned them. They continued to walk and as they almost reached the end,the ice split.

"Run!"Dante yelled and they started to run as fast as they were able to. They did it just in time before the ice broke completely.

"Is everyone alright?"Dante asked his team.

"Besides the fact that I almost died before the fight even started,yes."Lok said sarcastic and tried to catch his breath as they stood up. They continued to walk until Dante stopped in the middle of nowhere. He closed his Holotome and turned to his team.

"Why are we stopping here?" Lok asked surprised.

"It has to be somewhere here."Dante informed them. Sophie looked around and sighted.

"But here's nothing."She said under her breath.

"Just keep your eyes open."Dante said and they split up. Everyone of them walked in an other direction. Suddenly Zhalia bumped against something and flew at the ground in front of Dante's feet. She moaned and scratched her head.

"Found it."She grumbled and he helped her up. Lok and Sophie ran towards them.

"Guys we found-what happened to you Zhalia?"Lok asked surprised.

"Found it."She repeated angry as she shook the snow off her arms.

"Oh,we too. There's this barrier thing around it again."He explained. They walked toward it and touched the barrier. As they did so they flew away in the snow,just Zhalia not who face palmed herself.

"I flew away as I touched it,why do you have to try it then if you already know what's going to happen?"She asked desperate. They stood up and walked back to it.

"Breakspelll!"Sophie called and fired it at the barrier,but nothing happened.

"Great,what now?Titans won't work either."She said sighting. Zhalia took some steps back and made a snowball. She threw it at the barrier and lightnings appeared. Suddenly it went into red dust and they were standing in front of a huge stone castle. Their eyes widened and everyone turned to Zhalia. She simply shrugged.

"I could explain you something about magic science and all this stuff,but then I would have no idea what I'm talking about by myself."She said shrugging. They smiled and ran toward the huge stone castle. They stopped in front of the big iron gate and Dante turned to his team.

"Last chance for anyone to turn around."Dante warned them. Silence fell.

"Then let's go."He said and used Raypulse to open the gate. It opened and they walked through. Everything was empty and no one was there.

"No guards?"Sophie asked surprised as they walked to the huge castle. They stood in a hall from which lead a corridor further in. They took it and started to walk. It was a simple stone corridor with nothing more. After some moments they reached the main hall. It was much bigger then the last one and in the middle of it stood a throne.

"Nobody's here."Lok said taking a step closer,what he shouldn't have done. A trapdoor open and he almost fell in. Dante catched his arm just in time and pulled him up. Before anyone was able to say something else,the woman appeared from behind the throne. They ran toward them with spells ready in their hands. Jane lead them and ran towards Dante and Zhalia.

"Now!"He yelled.

"Come out and play,Caliban!freelancer!"Dante yelled.

"Help them,Kilthane!Lara!"

"Help us,Sabriel,Sorcerell,Feyone!"

The titans went out of their amulets and stood in front of their seekers,ready to defense them.

Dante looked at Zhalia and she nodded. They ran past the others and Lok and Sophie turned their attention to them,just Jane followed them. Dante turned around to keep her away from Zhalia. Zhalia hesitated for a moment before she continued to run. She felt that Veronica was somewhere ,but where?

She ended up at a wall.

"Come on Veronica,where are you?"Zhalia yelled angry. Suddenly she was hit from behind with a spell. She flew against the wall but stood up quickly. As she looked up she saw Veronica there,grinning with a spell ready in her hand.

"You called me?"She asked teasing and Zhalia jumped up.

They circled around each other before Zhalia decided to attack. She ran toward Veronica.

"Shadowspeed,Venomhand!"She yelled and tried to hit her,but she dodged it. Veronica jumped beside and her hand glowed red. She hit Zhalia in her side and her hand literally melted through her clothes. As her hand reached her skin she hissed in pain. Zhalia tried to use Armorbrand,but in vain. In the last second she kicked Veronica in her stomach and she tripped back.

"Everfight."Zhalia mumbled and the light appeared around her body. She felt how her energy returned and went back into her fight position. Veronica's eyes glowed red in anger and it didn't take long until she attacked again. She ran toward Zhalia and tried to punch her,but Zhalia was faster. She hit her with Venomhand and Dragonfist. Veronica flew through the hall and moaned. Jane stopped for a moment to fight as she saw Veronica get hit. Her eyes widened in fury and_ Dante could've sworn that she'd be the real danger_ if he wouldn't know it better. Veronica got slowly up,but was still weak at her feets. She growled and Zhalia narrowed her brows.

"Fine,you want it this way."She hissed and stroke her left arm out. Zhalia felt like something was trying to rip a part of her out. Veronica clenched slowly one finger after another and Zhalia kneeled at the ground.

"Zhalia!"She was able to hear,but the loudest sound she heard was her heartbeat getting slower and slower.

"How's this?Dying slowly in pain. That's how my father died!And if I get your power,I'll get the revenge I deserve!"She said angry. Zhalia was resting at her knees,holding her chest.

'Come on Zhalia,you won't die now!Keep yourself together you idiot!Do you really want to die for nothing?'She asked to herself. Suddenly she remembered something.

'Keep even in the worst situations your calm,or you've already lost the fight.'This sentence echoed in her mind.

"Damn it Dante,this time your stupid movie quotes are saving my ass."She whispered to herself with a small smile. She took a deep breath in,and exhaled again. She did it several times before the aura surrounded her again. She felt the pain slowly fading away and how Veronica was still trying to get through it. The aura grew and Veronica's eyes widened. Zhalia got at her feed again ,but was still weak. Veronica clenched her fist and stroke her other hand out too. Zhalia felt the pain again,but looked up at Veronica with pity.

"You know what?"She started and tried to stay calm.

"I've got pity with you. You're just a girl which's father died and now wants her revenge,though you know that it's impossible."Zhalia hissed. Veronica's eyes widened in fury and she clenched her right fist together. Dante,Lok's and Sophie's eyes widened as they saw the scene. Zhalia held her chest and her breath kept away for some moments. Her heart beat slowed,until it stopped. Everyone stopped fighting but Zhalia just kept standing there. Suddenly she shot her head up with a grin.

"Told you so!"She said as she fired a blue energy ball at Veronica. She was to surprised to defend herself,so the spell hit her with full force and she flew some meters back. Dante smiled in relieve as he saw that Zhalia was alright,but he hadn't much time to,because Jane was angry. She was that angry,that he had his problems to keep her away.

Zhalia walked over to Veronica and lifted her by her collar. She was still almost unconscious and Zhalia used her chance to let it end for once and all.

"I'm almost sorry that it has to end this way,almost."She whispered.

She looked one last time at Veronica before she rammed her blue glowing fist into her stomach. She hissed and flew at the wall so hard,that it started to break. Everyone stopped fighting and looked at Zhalia with wide eyes.

"Veronica."Jane whispered her name in shock before she realized what happened.

"Veonica!"She yelled this time and ran to her. Veronica wasn't moving. She laid there at the ground,her eyes close. Zhalia narrowed her brows and slowly started to understand.

"She was your sister."She whispered. She practically felt the power which connected the two of them and now she felt bad for Jane.

Dante came from behind and laid a hand at her shoulder. She didn't took her eyes from the two. Veronica's lifeless body laid in Jane's arms,who tried her best to hold back her tears. Dante seemed to notice that something connected them as well,but before someone was able to say something the castle began to shake. Some of them fell at the ground,like Lok,and looked surprised up.

"It'll break together!"Sophie yelled as they 2 ran to their mentors. Dante grabbed Zhalia's hand and Lok immediately Sophie's. They ran through the corridor they came from. As they entered the hall,they saw that everything was breaking together.

"Nimblefire!"They called and ran out of the entrance. They ran back to the entrance and jumped through the gate. They landed with their body's at the snow and turned their heads to see what was just happening to the once huge castle. It broke into itself and just left ruins. Then it sunk into the snow. Deeper and deeper until there was almost nothing to see of it anymore.

Silence fell before someone said something.

"Is it over?"Lok asked Zhalia,who looked at Dante.

"Yes. It is."He said and looked at his team. A small smile appeared at his lips as he saw them standing there,once again together like the last times. They turned around and walked back where they came _from. Home._

* * *

Dante sat in the cockpit and controlled the plane. Zhalia said next to him but hadn't said a word. Slowly he started to worry,but he also understood how she was feeling. After what happened in the organization,she didn't wanted to kill any person again, and now she had to do it again. He laid his hand over hers and she turned her head to him.

"You've done what you had to."He said with a reassuring voice. She sighted and turned her glance back outside.

"She was her sister. No one deserves to see his sister be killed in front if you."She said with a cold voice. Dante was slightly taken aback,but sighted.

"You had no other choice."He reasoned. She kept silent and he noticed her calm breaths. He laid his coat over her and turned back to the controls.

"It's over."He said sighting.

_Sometimes we'd do anything to get revenge for the ones we loved...Anything._

* * *

**Wow,I've got the feeling that I've totally messed up with this chap.**

**Anyways this is the end of this story. I'll do the sequel later like I've already explained before. It would be great if you'd say in a review how you think it was all in one,so that I can do my other story's better.**

**A HUGE thanks to everyone who read the story and followed etc. and also to:**

**-vandagold**

**-Lady Elvira**

**-Nina Vale**

**-Bethany**

**-mysticrangerbluemaddi24**

**and all the others who reviewed this story,you're the best!  
**

**Soooo...I hope to see you all in the next story!:)**


End file.
